Alliances
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Sequel to Consequences, a story which goes AU after the end of Choices of One. Please read Consequences first or this will not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: And here we have it! The sequel to Consequences! If you have not read Consequences- go back and read that first! This story will not make much sense without having read it. Very much AU by this point. To my followers- thanks for sticking with this! I hope you enjoy book two! My apologies for the cliff hanger ending of the last book and the delay in getting this up. I'm afraid the ending was necessary as the discussion which follows kinda is what makes the title of this. I'm not that evil I promise! ;)_

The tension in the air was palpatable. The Rogues had all raised their blasters and held them at the ready, having formed a line in front of the Alliance leaders. On the other side of the clearing the 501st held their riffles trained on the Rebels. Each side waited for the other to make a move. Finally Mara stepped forward, keeping her lightsaber ignited lest the Rebels get trigger happy. Leia stepped forward as well despite the Rogues and other leaders who tried to keep her back. Only Han did not protest. He trusted her. "You set us up Mara!" Leia yelled.

"I didn't. I just needed to be sure you would listen and not shoot me down before we had a chance to talk." Mara snapped back.

"Really, then why is Vader here? And the 501st? I know for a fact you have the Executor pinning the Home One." Leia asked bitterly. Mara sighed.

"We _all_ wish to negotiate… not just me. Actually this is Vader's idea… but I knew you'd never agree to meet with him." she explained. "Now can we please put our weapons away and hold a civilized talk?"

"Lower your weapons first." Leia insisted. Mara gave a resigned sigh and signalled the stormtroopers to lower the riffles, but kept her lightsaber ignited and in guard position lest anyone fire at them. Slowly. reluctantly the Rogues lowered and holstered their blasters. Only once the last weapon was away did Mara shut down her lightsaber. Vader and Luke followed suit behind her.

"Now… can we talk? Please?" Mara asked. Vader and Luke stepped up next to her. Luke wrapped a protective arm around her and Vader stepped forward to speak.

"We wish to negotiate a treaty with the Rebellion… all of us. Not just Mara." Vader explained.

"You are expecting me to believe the Emperor's top servants wish to join the Rebellion?" Leia asked skeptically, while simultaneously questioning her sanity for mouthing off to the Dark Lord.

"No." Vader answered.

"No to what? That you wish to join us or you expect me to believe it?" Leia asked.

"To both." Vader responded.

"Then why are you here? If it's not to catch us or join us…. then what is it you want?"

"To propose a treaty to join our forces while we oust Palpatine and his followers from power." Vader said. Leia fixed him with a glare.

"Palpatine is dead. Didn't you hear the news?" she asked. Vader and Mara exchanged a look and Mara spoke.

"I know. I killed him." she said. Collective gasps sprung up around the group. "But he isn't quite dead. I destroyed his body… but… powerful Sith can jump bodies. We are certain he has transferred himself into a clone body." Mara explained. With that a flurry of questions sprung up from all directions.

_ "How did you kill him?"_

_ "Why did you kill him?"_

_ "How is that possible?"_

_ "If he's alive why is he not on the throne?"_

Echoed all around her. Mara was glad for the moment for the ysalamiri she wore. It was confusing enough without hearing voices in her head as well. Luke gave her an understanding look. Finally Vader's booming voice broke through the chaos. "Enough!" he said. "We have much to discuss, but we need order." Vader said as an anxious hush fell over the group. "I will leave it to Mara's discretion to share the details of the how and why of the destruction of Palpatine's body later. That is not the issue at hand." he said. Leia sighed.

"He's right. The important question is why now? What changed?" she asked. There was a long pause and both Vader and Luke looked at each other, then Mara. Finally giving a huff Mara explained.

"It's me they want to protect… or more exactly my child I carry." she said.

"Luke's child? Vader's… grandchild?" Leia asked, much as the latter sounded strange. It was hard to imagine the monstrous Sith as a father… led alone a grandparent. Mara nodded.

"There was other things… Palpatine showing his true colours to me more… but… I knew I could never let my child fall into his hands. He made clear if my child were born in his Court… it would belong to him not me… to be groomed as an heir to the throne." she explained. "Vader and Luke… they agreed. They helped plan our escape… and here we are." As Mara spoke Leia tried to reach out in the Force as best she could without training to see if she could detect if she was lying or not. As she did she realized she could not feel Mara… or Luke or Vader for that manner.

"Why can't I-" Leia started to say then realized asking what she wanted to would mean revealing her Force sensitivity. Mara caught her eye and gave her a slight nod showing she understood. Shifting to something safer Leia asked "What do you mean by true colours?"

"Slave collars, force lightning assaults, being used as a reward, forced to dance til exhaustion…" Mara said ticking each one off on her fingers "Do I need to go on?" she asked bitterly. Leia shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Mara. I believe you I just… this is a very strange situation you have to admit." she said, and jumped as Vader began to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are correct, it is indeed a strange situation. I realize now just how absurd my proposition sounds." he explained. "However, you can understand my desire to keep my grandchild away from such evil."

"Last I checked, you were evil." Leia levelled at him.

"I was." Vader said, not bothering to deny it. The truth was what was needed here, however painful it was. "You must understand… Palpatine swayed me to his cause promising he could save my wife from the death I saw for her in my nightmares. She died… and I believed my children died with her. Now I know the truth… that it was all a lie to force me into serving him." Leia considered that. Was it possible Vader had been a prisoner as much as anyone in the Empire?

"You tortured me… held me back and make me watch as my home world was destroyed. How can I trust anything you say?" she asked. Vader gave a deep sigh.

"And I regret it… more then you know…" he said. Leia was stunned to hear genuine sounding sorrow and regret lacing his voice.

"What about you Luke?" she asked, turning to face the thus far silent blonde. Luke kept his eyes downcast, ashamed.

"I know what I did was wrong… he forced me to choose to kill the girl who tried to poison him… or have Mara ripped away and locked up forever where we could not reach her or rescue her." he explained. "I had just learned she was carrying my child. I knew what would happen to that child if I didn't get her away. I know it doesn't make it right, but I hope you can understand." Leia nodded.

"I understand." she said. Of course Luke had been acting to protect someone else. It was just like him to throw himself to the rancor to save someone else… literally at times she thought remembering their last meeting. Turning to face Vader, now more confident the group of Imperials- or former Imperials rather were not a threat, she asked "What are the terms of your treaty?"

"I wish co-operation and co-ordination between our forces to wrest systems from the Empires control." Vader said.

"And when systems are free of Palpatine's control, what then?" Leia asked "You said you have no desire to join the Rebellion, so I am to assume you wish to form an Empire yourself." Vader inclined his head.

"That is indeed correct." he said.

"Then why would we help you? We want a free galaxy."

"But do all systems want to be freed and part of a democratic system?" Vader challenged "I saw the failings of the Old Republic. They were crumbling long before Palpatine stepped in… systems suffering while democrats bickered over process. I do not agree with Palpatine's rule by fear… but I see the merits of an Empire." he explained.

"You'll never know unless you give a system the chance to be free." Leia shot back, and Vader nodded.

"Precisely." he said.

"What?" Leia asked.

"My proposition is this… any system freed can chose to become part of my new Empire and enjoy the stability that comes with that, or join your New Republic… and enjoy freedom at the sacrifice of stability." Vader said. Leia was stunned. It made a lot of sense. This actually had huge potential to bring peace to the galaxy once and for all. However… she also needed to follow that democratic process for now.

"We must discuss this and bring it to a vote." she said "If you would allow the Home One to land that it can be a vote made by all.. also our missing Rogues?" Leia queried. Vader nodded.

"They are aboard the Executor still… one is in the med bay, the other I can have transferred to the Home One." he said.

"Med bay? Who? What happened?" Leia asked.

"Ysanne Isard tortured both of them… I have had those wounds healed with bacta.. but your one pilot… Wedge, was hit with Force lightning, I gather when he insulted Isard in front of Palpatine. His recovery will take another day or two. If you would prefer him transferred to your med bay that can be arranged." Vader said.

"If he is stable enough to be moved… then I wish him moved to the Home One." Leia said.

"Very well, I shall command my ship to transfer both men and a supply of bacta for him" Vader said. Leia nodded still stunned at the events which had occurred.

Grand Admiral Thrawn stared out the viewport of the Star Destroyer Chimera. He disliked having to pull so many of his ships from their guard posts in Chiss and Wild Space, but was thankful the Death Star was not so far from Wild Space he could not send ships back if it were needed. The other admirals had laughed at his worry over the nearly complete Death Star, but he knew they were fools. He would have to do his best to defend the battle station from Rebel assault. He had considered asking the Emperor directly, but such would be a breach of protocol for now. Furthermore he was rather loath to interrupt his _recovery time_ with Isard. There were certain aspects of the Emperor's life he was content not knowing about. As he studied the forest moon of Endor a voice broke his thoughts.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn sir?" Commander Pellaeon said as he approached.

"Yes?" Thrawn asked.

"There appears to be several large ships sighted landing on Jandur… do you think we should follow up on it? It sounds like the Rebel fleet is gathering there." Pellaeon said. Thrawn stood silently thinking for a moment, his glowing red eyes unnerving Pellaeon slightly, but he didn't flinch away.

"It is of no matter for now. I do not doubt that is indeed our Rebel fleet, but we call wait them out." Thrawn said "If we try follow them there we will end up always one step behind. By waiting at an obvious target… it is only a matter of time before they engage us." he explained. Pellaeon nodded.

"I agree sir." he said.

"There is a but in there." Thrawn said. Pellaeon sighed and nodded.

"Pestage has ordered us to focus our efforts on tracking the Rebel fleet." he said. A slight smirk crossed Thrawn's face.

"I would suggest he follow his own advise and send his ships after the Rebels if that is what he desires to do. We will stay here. I would also remind him he gave me permission for this task force." he said.

"Yes sir." Pellaeon said, giving a salute. "He wished me to comm him once I spoke with you. Shall I do that now?" he asked.

"Yes. I shall go with you and inform him personally of my decision in the matter." Thrawn said. Pellaeon had a hunch this would be a very interesting conversation to watch indeed. While many within the Empire did not question Pestage as acting Emperor while the real Emperor recovered in a secret facility, he knew Thrawn did not have the same respect for the man most did. In interesting conversation indeed.

Wes was breathing hard. All his muscles hurt. They felt like he was on fire… except his arms. He could no longer feel those, chained to the wall as he had been for hours… or maybe it was days. He didn't know anymore. He'd been kept chained upright even when Isard was not toying with him after the last time she unchained him he had tried to bolt. Kriff, he just wanted to die. He needed to really provoke Isard, because he knew it would only get worse. Maybe he should just try piss Palpatine off. He'd come to learn the man had even less control of his temper then Isard at times. He discovered that after a few off handed remarks that led him to be hit by a blast of Force lightning. At first he had hoped to maybe escape somehow, since there were so few guards around… but the guards that there were were far too trained. His only escape would be death… before Lumiya came for him. Still, he flinched when he heard familiar booted footsteps.

"His Majesty is bored and wishes some amusement." Isard said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, so where is he?" Wes asked.

"In his quarters… you will be going to him today." she said. Wes tried to laugh and ended up coughing violently.

"Yeah, like I can walk." he said bitterly.

"Your legs are still attached and as per orders I have not damaged them irreversibly. So you will walk when I say to walk." Isard said sharply as she closed a slave collar around his neck. "Every time you disobey or struggle this collar will shock you- as will it if you try run. Should you try leave the facilities… it will deliver a shock large enough to render you unconscious."

"Don't those usually kill you if you try run?" Wes asked. Isard nodded.

"They do, but this one has been modified for… suicidal prisoners." she said. Wes frowned at that.

"How- why would you think that about me?" he asked. He thought he'd been careful never to reveal his intent to her, even under the influence of her drugs.

"You forget, his Majesty can read minds. Not just surface thoughts like the weak Jedi you have seen… but anything within your mind he wishes, he can see." Isard explained as she unlocked the chains holding him. Wes landed with a hard thud on the duracreet floor. "Now get up and move." she ordered. Wes tried, but his limbs refused to cooperate. Exhausted he gave up slumping to the floor. As he did the collar sent a painful jolt through him. Isard grabbed the leash on the collar and hauled him upright.

"Kriffing woman, give me a break. I've been pinned to a wall for who knows how blasted long… let my muscles wake up." Wes grumbled. Isard chose not to respond, jabbing his thigh with some for of electric prod instead. "Shavit!" Wes cursed as the jolt hit him, leaving a burn no doubt. He hazarded a glance at the device in her hand and realized it was a prod for herding nerf.

"I said move." she barked at him, raising the prod to strike him again. Deciding it was nothing which would kill him, Wes sighed and relented, lurching forward on painful legs as the circulation returned to them.

"So what is it going to be today? Beatings? Chemicals? Slavery?" Wes asked motioning to the collar he now wore. Isard gave a cruel smirk.

"You'll see when we get there. I believe you will figure it out quite quickly." she said as they walked through the hallways to Palpatine's private quarters. Entering the room, Wes realized she was right… he knew exactly what was going on today. Standing to one side of the room was a med droid and a bacta tank. A fenced area was in the centre of the room and to one side of the fence was several cages. Each cage contained a large, vicious looking animal.

"A bit of nostalgia." Palpatine said.

"Nostalgia?" Wes asked disgusted.

"Geonosis… the battle arena for executing prisoners. Such a grand show it always was." Palpatine said wistfully. Turning to face Isard Palpatine asked "Shall we get started my dear?"

"Let us." Isard responded with a smile as she led Wes into the cage and unclipped the leash. As she walked around the other side to open the gate for a gaunt looking nexu he knew he was not going to like this at all. As the gate opened he braced himself and charged the creature, figuring it wouldn't be pretty… but maybe he could take himself out in a bloody battle if Isard wouldn't kill him. Maybe it was crazy, but his captivity had made him insane. If there was any way out he would take it


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And chapter 2 is up to make up for the delay in getting this started. Some bonding, treaty progress and planning… and more on poor Wes. I promise I really don't hate Wes… but I need someone to beat up. Wes was the unlucky one to get cast into that part :p Thank you to all who are following and reviewing this! It means a lot :) I'll try get chapter 3 up asap since I know I kinda ended with a cliff hanger again. :P Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's almost 3am and I really wanted to get a chapter up tonight XD  
_

As the Home One landed on Jandur, all the Alliance leaders retreated within it's walls along with the Rogues to discuss the treaty and cast their votes as to if they would work with the former Imperial servants or not. Watching them leave, Mara sat on a log and sighed. "Do you think they can actually agree? I'm with you on the Empire Vader.. democracy is all good and well in theory… but we could of had a treaty and been done already without the need for meetings and votes if they had just a single leader." she grumbled.

"True, and perhaps some of them think as much now… but it is what makes the Alliance, the Rebellion. It was founded on the idea of democracy so they will defend it til stars end." Vader said as he sat to one side of her.

"If they agree our first target should be the Death Star. If we want to free the galaxy from tyranny, best to start with the biggest guns right?" Mara said. Vader nodded.

"I agree. Regardless of a treaty I think we should go there… before too much of an alert can go out… not that many would dare oppose me." Vader said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"You are as subtle as a reek Vader." Mara said laughing.

"Which is why we have a nexu like you." Luke said, joining them on the log. Mara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and what does that make you?" she asked.

"He kinda reminds me of a lost nerf most of the time." LaRone said, stepping off the shuttle. Vader and Mara hooted with laugher and Luke frowned.

"Oh come on, I'm half way to being a Sith and you compare me to a nerf?" he asked. "Why not… oh I don't know… a Kyrat dragon or something?" he asked.

"Because when you aren't being forced to be evil by Palpatine, you are an utter… farm boy." Mara said. "Anyways, you don't want to be a Sith."

"Who says?" Luke asked. Mara and Vader looked at each other. Both had had far too much experience with the Dark Side. Vader was the one who spoke in the end.

"You have far too much good and kindness in you to be replaced with the hate and anger required of a Sith." he said.

"But you don't seem so bad… I mean not now anyways." Luke protested and Vader smiled behind his mask.

"I was once a Jedi, and I believe a part of me is becoming one again." he explained.

"How can you be part Jedi if you are a Sith?" Luke asked confused.

"Obi-wan explained to me the Force is not so black and white as we once thought… that to bring balance requires an understanding of both sides, and when they are best used. Not Jedi or Sith. Each takes philosophies and doctrines to the extreme… that is not the way the Force is mean to be used or followed." Vader explained. "I suppose many will sway more to one side or the other… but there is a balance."

"You never did explain why a dead Jedi Master who you killed was visiting you Vader." Mara prompted.

"I suppose I didn't." Vader sighed. "Obi-wan Kenobi was the Master who trained me when I was still a Jedi. He was the last who tried to save me when I fell to darkness, not letting me go without a fight… that fight alas was how I ended up in this suit." he said, motioning his hand over his armoured body.

"What do you mean Father?" Luke asked.

"We were in a fight to the death. He beat me, but he still loved me as a brother… he did not have it in his heart to take the final blow and kill me… and so he left me on the ground of Mustafar, my limbs cut off. I was badly burned. Mustafar is a volcanic planet you must understand. Palpatine found me there near death… I was taken back to Imperial Center where this suit was constructed to save my life… though it has been my prison as well." A silence fell over the group as everyone thought about that. Finally LaRone broke it.

"By the way Lord Vader, I've been meaning to thank you." he said.

"For?" Vader asked, slightly puzzled.

"For the way you, uh dealt with our former CO." he explained. With that Vader put the pieces together.

"You can actually thank Mara for that too. Ozzel was stupid enough to try kill her, so she asked if I might keep track of him. The simplest method of doing so was to _promote_ him to my ship… and when he failed… he met the same end anyone else would of in his shoes." he responded casually. Vader was happy to see that while most still feared him, Mara's storm troopers were relaxing around him at least. Eventually he hoped his crew would too, serving out of loyalty not fear.

Inside the walls of the Home One, a debate raged on. Many were doubtful of the Sith Lord… or Lords possibly considering what they had seen of Skywalker lately… not to mention the Emperor's most loyal servant wishing to assist them in exchange only for letting worlds choose how they wished to be led. Most could understand Mara, though they did not trust her… but trusting a Sith Lord and his son? That was a whole other issue. Wedge's voice broke through the din "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I really believe we can trust them. I mean, they could of just left me and Hobbie… found another way. They took a gamble and slowed their own escape to free us."

"Luke and Mara perhaps… but how can you possibly trust Vader?" Mon Mothma retorted.

"I spent a good bit of time talking with him while I was in the med bay- where he had his crew treating me I will remind everyone- and he isn't so bad." Wedge defended.

"No he just helped torture Leia and destroy a planet." Mon responded sarcastically. Emotions were definitely running high. Leia sighed.

"He did. That is my battle to face Mon. I was the one tortured… and I agree with Wedge he should be given a chance." she said.

"And what of other Alderaanians?" Mon asked sharply.

"Alderaan was a peace loving planet. I am sure they would agree with anything which could speed the end of this war and bring peace to the galaxy again." Leia said. "Besides… they rescued our men, and have not made any hostile move. They have the firepower to shoot us down and crush us once and for all… but instead they are waiting patiently for us to decide to sign a treaty or not." she pointed out.

"And what happens if we say no?" Madine asked. "Will we still go free? Or will they act then?"

"I truly believe they will let us go if that is our choice… but if that is the decision… I can't promise I will stay with the Rebellion." Leia said. Making a choice, knowing there was no coming back from it she continued "More then believe… I know they will let us go. I could sense Vader spoke the truth when he stepped forward away from the ysalamiri." she said. As she expected a roar of questions came flooding at her.

_"What do you mean leave the Rebellion?"_

_ "You can use the Force?"_

_ "How long have you known you had Jedi powers?"_

_ "I've never seen you move objects- are you sure it's the Force?"_

Han wrapped a protective arm around her. Leia curled into his side trying to shut out the din of shouting voices. Han spoke on her behalf after a quick glance to confirm that was what she wanted. Leia gave him a slight nod and he started tackling the questions. "Yes, she can use the Force. She's been having visions for a while now… all of them accurate. She can't do much more then that and some light mind reading because no one has trained her- there is no one to train her. I could be wrong, and sweetheart correct me if I am… but the only remaining people trained in the Force are on the Executor. If the Force kept talking to you but you couldn't control it, you'd want to talk to others who understood too, wouldn't you?" he asked. Leia gave him a nod to confirm. That quieted everyone down for the moment. Finally Mon spoke.

"Leia, I do trust in the Force… but without training… can you be sure?" she asked.

"I believe so… I just know some things. I can't explain how it works. I do hope to spend some time with Luke and learn more." Leia responded.

"As a Sith?" Mon asked, her voice sharp. Wedge cleared his throat.

"If I might interrupt… Luke was not originally trained as a Sith, but a Jedi… as was Vader for that matter." he said.

"What do you mean Vader was a Jedi?" Dodonna asked. Wedge hesitated and hoped Vader didn't hate him too much for revealing his secret to everyone.

"Vader was once Anakin Skywalker… the hero of the Clone Wars." he said, and a collective gasp went around the room.

"How do you know this?" Dodonna questioned.

"He told me when we were talking in the med bay… anyways… his son is Luke Skywalker… when he told me he'd once been a Jedi… well it didn't take much to piece it together. I asked him and he confirmed my suspicions." Wedge explained. "I think he is becoming more and more Anakin again and less of Vader the longer he is away from Palpatine." Mon nodded.

"I believe at this point we have heard all sides. If there is nothing further to add, I move we bring this to a vote." she said. "All in favour?" she asked, and tallied the hands raised. "And those opposed?" she asked, again tallying the hands. Sighing she spoke "While I have sincere doubts myself… majority has spoken and we will proceed with a treaty." Leia breathed a sigh of relief, as did Wedge and Hobbie.

"Before we do, we should probably clarify any points we wish to include." Madine said, and Leia suppressed a groan. She loved democracy, but these enteral debates would be the end of her.

Wes tried to not defend himself, but every time he slowed the collar kicked in and shocked him. He realized the nexu in addition to being starved also wore a collar. Whenever it slowed it's attacks it too was shocked. He felt a wave of pity for the creature, trapped and beaten as he was. As he looked into it's multiple eyes he saw it wished the same thing as him- death. Some relief from the pain… or to eat him. The animal was badly starved to encourage it to attack more. As they grappled he suddenly lost his footing. This is it, Wes thought, bracing for the impact of the massive claws into his chest. Instead he heard the creature scream in pain, then collapse on top of him. It was still alive. Wes could feel it's hot noxious breath in his face. Just unconscious then… the same as he would be if he made the wrong move. Pinned beneath the nexu, his ankle throbbing where he had gone over on it, Wes could do nothing but wait. After a few minutes, breathing was getting hard with the bulk of the feline predator on top of him. Finally he heard cursedly familiar footsteps as Isard stepped into the pen and pulled him free of the nexu. "Get up" she ordered him.

"Why?" Wes sighed. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a painful jolt.

"That's why." Isard said. Wes struggled to right himself, his whole body protesting as he did. He managed to stand, but when he tried to walk he lurched to the side, crashing into Isard. "You kriffing moron." she growled, shoving him hard away from herself.

"Not my fault.. think… it's broken." Wes said hoarsely, gesturing to his ankle from where he sat sprawled on the floor he had landed on, as the pain radiated up his leg. He felt woozy and sick from it. As he wretched over Isard's boots she kicked him in the head causing him to black out. It was an escape for a few minutes anyways.

He came to immersed in bacta. Wes had no idea how long he'd been out, but he was sure it had not been long enough. He was equally sure he would not soak in bacta near long enough to heal him fully either. Still, at least it was some relief from the pain… even if it was just to keep him going so Isard could inflict more pain on him. He'd not forgot there was several more cages of vicious animals, and he had no doubt Palpatine intended for him to fight all of them. Still gladiator style fights beat the chemicals Isard pumped him full of that made his body hurt for days… not to mention the nauseating affection he'd seen between Isard and Palpatine. He was glad thus far he'd only had to listen to the worst of it. So far they had had enough decency to retreat to a private room… but he'd still seen and heard far more then he had ever wanted to in that regard. Still, beyond it's illness inducing factor he had noticed an interesting dichotomy between the pair. Isard seemed to genuinely love Palpatine as she had stated… but Palpatine seemed to toy with her more then love her. Isard was blind to it of course, but Wes could see how Palpatine was as amused by her affections as he was at the pain inflicted on him. It was less of love and more of a game to him. There was lust between the pair… that much was mutual… but Wes was sure the old bastard wasn't even capable of love anymore. Lust was probably the last human emotion he had left. Even Vader, who was more machine than man had more humanity left in him than the Emperor did he thought to himself, not caring if he heard his thoughts. Kriff, bastard would probably be happy at them Wes thought.

Luke, Mara and Vader stood as the Rebel leaders exited the Home One. LaRone, Macross, Grave, Brightwater and Quiller stood at attention behind them. The 501st had moved back into the shuttle on Vader's orders. Stepping to meet them Vader spoke first. "Well? Have you reached a decision?" he queried. Mon Mothma nodded.

"We have indeed. Our ranks are divided, but the majority voted in favour of a treaty to unite our forces." she said.

"I am pleased to hear this. I understand the Rebellion's reluctance as well." Vader said.

"We have one request of our own to make." Mon said.

"Which is?" Vader asked.

"Luke stays with us." Mon answered. There was a pause.

"I regret that is not possible. I doubt Mara will agree to be separated from Luke… and I must move her to a location she will be safe from the Emperor's reach." Vader explained.

"I see…" Mon said. "Leia?" she asked, giving a questioning glance to the other woman. Hesitantly Leia spoke.

"I understand… the request for Luke to stay was mine. We will sign the treaty without that." she said. Mara gave her a knowing look.

"You hoped Luke would be able to train you?" she asked. Leia nodded.

"I can not leave Mara… or use the Force at all for now… for Mara's safety. It would risk the Emperor tracking us through Force bonds." Luke explained. As he did he glanced at Vader as did Mara. Though Leia knew they could not use the Force to speak, she felt sure they were communicating something between themselves. Finally Vader gave a sigh.

"Once we have dealt with the treaty, I would like to speak with you privately in regards to this manner." he said. Leia was confused.

"Are you implying you would train me? As a Jedi or Sith?" she asked.

"I would teach you about both.. it would be for you to find your own path." Vader said "There is more.. but I think the discussion is best held privately." Leia eyed Vader curiously. Her mind was tingling with almost words… she knew whatever he wished to speak about would change her life forever somehow. Still… she needed to know.

"Very well, lets take care of the treaty… then we may speak." she said


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in updates. I hope this was worth the wait. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed this so far. It means a lot to me. The next update might be slow in coming. I had someone drop a foster animal off, which can eat a lot of my time, depending on the extent of injuries and rehab work needed. I will update as quickly as possible however._

By the time the treaty was fully drawn up and signed, Vader was on the verge of strangling the lot of the Rebel leaders. Only the fact it would cost him allies… not to mention hurt his daughter again stayed his hand. In the process of signing every last detail had been checked, occasionally debated, and eventually settled. Kriff he hated democracy… and yet… in a way he was glad for it. It prolonged the inevitable conversation with his daughter. Though the ysalamiri settled across Mara and his son's shoulders blocked the Force from him, he knew if he could reach out and sense her presence it would be one of anxiety. She wore her mood across her face, inspite of efforts to mask it. What was she worried about? Being alone with him? Or what he might say? Or was she merely nervous about training? As the last of the documents were signed, Vader stood abruptly. "Princess, is there a place we may speak privately?" he asked. Leia hesitated, glancing at the smuggler by her side who gave a nod.

"We can speak on board the Falcon. It has sound dampening installed." she walked towards the run down ship that despite looking like a hunk of junk had evaded him so many times. He was dismayed to see the smuggler following Leia.

"It would be best if this conversation were private." Vader said to Leia, nodding in Han's direction.

"Anything you say to me, you can say to him as well." Leia said firmly.

"You might rethink that when I start talking." Vader responded annoyed. Leia crossed her arms and set her jaw as they made their way up the Falcon's loading ramp.

"Han is going to be a part of my life, so anything that matters to me, matters to him." she snapped.

"A part of your life?" Vader asked as Han closed the loading ramp and activated the sound dampener. If the tension building was any indicator a fight was about to break out and he'd rather the whole Rebellion not hear it.

"Yes, a part of my life. Not that it's any of your business, but we are engaged." Leia said sharply. Vader froze and then stiffened.

"Not my business? I think it is my business." he snapped.

"Oh yeah, what makes it your business?" Leia challenged.

"Because I'm your father!" Vader snapped back, realizing as he did what he just said. He had not planned to tell her quite like that. Leia's hands were clamped over her mouth and Han held her upright.

"No! No! You are not my father! My father was a kind man… a war hero… not a monster!" she cried. Vader slumped as he felt torn… part of him wished to cross the gap between them and hold his daughter and wipe away her tears… but part of him knew she would never accept it. She hated him. A monster she had called him. She was right. Han was glaring vibroblades at him as he gathered Leia into his arms.

"I think you should go now." Han said coldly. "You've done enough damage. You have your treaty, so go and leave Leia alone." Vader nodded sadly. He hoped in time Leia might accept him.. but for now he would suffer for the sins he had committed. He should be thankful one child accepted him. As he made his way towards the loading ramp he pulled out a comm link and handed it to Leia.

"I understand if you never wish to speak to me now you know the truth. I am deeply sorry for my actions and hope some day I may be forgiven. If you change your mind and wish to speak… this is my personal private frequency." he said before he stepped off the ship, glad for once of his mask which hid his tears. He hurried to where his son and Mara sat with their ysalamiri, eager to block his daughter from the hurt of rejection he felt. Even though he had expected it… it still hurt his daughter hated him. Kriffing Palpatine destroying his family he thought. He'd missed his children growing up… one of them hated him. He was her worst nightmare… all because of Palpatine's lies.

"How did it go?" Luke asked. Vader didn't answer, sitting miserably on the log instead.

"That well huh?" Mara said and Vader gave a sigh.

"It went as well as can be expected." he said. Reluctantly and a bit awkwardly Mara patted him on the back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Give it time… and in the meanwhile… the Rebellion is waiting for us to be ready to go so we can co-ordinate our attack on the Death Star." Mara said.

"You won't be going." Vader said firmly. "We will attack, but I need to be sure you are both safe." he said and Mara frowned.

"I can still fight you know. I don't need the Force to shoot things… I was combat trained with and without the Force." she said annoyed. Vader lay his gloved hand over Mara's abdomen and she frowned, knowing exactly what he was going to say, Force or no Force.

"We have gambled everything that your child.. my grand child… can be born free and in a peaceful galaxy. I will not see you take any unneeded risks." he said sternly.

"Fine _daddy_." Mara sighed annoyed, knowing full well Vader hated when she called him that. "Care to tell me where I am going then?" she asked.

"Naboo." Vader said, ignoring Mara's barb. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why Naboo? What makes it so safe?" she asked.

"Firstly… Padme… my wife was from Naboo. Her family is still there and I know they loved her… they will protect her child… and her grandchild with their lives." Vader explained "Secondly… Palpatine will be loath to look there. He feels about Naboo how I do about Tattooine." he said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"He is from Naboo… what he has told me of his upbringing, he has few good memories of the place." Vader said. Though Mara knew she should hate him.. Palpatine _had_ raised her, and was in a twisted sense the closest she had to a father, and she was curious. He had never spoken of anything of his life to her that was prior to his becoming Emperor.

"What was his life like?" she asked.

"I know he was the son of a nobleman… House Palpatine still stands I believe. His father hated him and it was, or became anyways mutual… that hate drove him to the Dark…. but that is all I know." Vader answered. Mara thought about that.

"Is any of his family still on Naboo… I mean… I don't know my family… so in a way…" Mara said, shrugging and shuffling her feet. It seemed stupid as she said it, but it was the truth. She had no family.

"They are all dead." Vader answered.

"Did he…?" Mara trailed off realizing the implications of what Vader said. He nodded.

"It was never able to be proven… but many suspected it." he said. Mara gave a bitter laugh.

"Guess it's not just my family he destroyed… murdered in cold blood" she said sadly. "He's been doing it for years." Vader nodded in acknowledgement.

"That he has. I have transferred your belongings to LaRone's ship. Graves and Brightwater will come with me as we will need a sniper and scout for our attack… LaRone, Quller and Macross will go with you to keep you safe." he said. Mara sighed, but nodded and stood to make her way to the waiting ship.

"Well Luke, lets go meet your family I guess." she said, pulling him up to stand beside her. Vader watched them leave before making his way to where the Rebel leaders were finalizing plans for the attack.

Commander Pellaeon stood on the bridge watching as Thrawn settled into the comm centre to inform Pestage of his refusal to move position and chase the Rebels from base to base. He could see slight flickers of annoyance on his face as he spoke. Pellaeon wondered what they were discussing. Thrawn must have noticed him pondering as the Grand Admiral motioned him into the comm room. Hesitantly Pellaeon stepped in, aware it was against protocol. Then again much Thrawn did went against Imperial rules and norms he thought, considering the various aliens serving on the Chirmera… and yet he never lost a battle. Settling himself quietly into the chair beside Thrawn he listened.

"I understand your ignorant dismissal of the use of ships in Chiss and Wild Space, but the Death Star is and will be a target. It would be foolish to leave it unguarded.." Thrawn said.

"It is fully protected by the shield generator. Your ships are wasted there." Pestage said, and Thrawn's eye's flashed, but he kept his tone cool.

"I must remind you your background is in politics, not war Pestage. It is your job to run the Empire, it is mine to defend it." he said. "Perhaps this duty is too much for you. I could propose someone more… competent in military tactics fill in." Thrawn suggested. Pellaeon could picture the man on the other end of the comm turning red with impotent rage.

"And I must remind you of your place Admiral." Pestage snapped.

"I would offer the same advise to you." Thrawn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pestage asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"His Majesty trusts me to assess threats to the safety and stability of the Empire and deal with them as I see fit. I would suggest you not question his judgement." Thrawn suggested.

"Is that a threat Thrawn?" Pestage asked. Though his tone held no emotion, Pellaeon saw a small smirk on Thrawn's face.

"Merely a fact." Thrawn said "Though if you wish I could contact him to settle this." he proposed. There was a moment of silence and Pellaeon could clearly imagine the blood draining from the face of the already pallid interim leader at the idea of his judgement being relayed to the Emperor. The man had known Palpatine far longer than anyone else he could think of… he no doubt also knew better than most just what the Emperor was capable of when he was displeased. Pestage might dislike aliens, and in some regards Palpatine shared that xenophobic sentiment… however of those which proved themselves notable Palpatine was happy to keep company with, overlooking their alien form. Though Pellaeon had never met the Emperor directly, he knew enough to know he was not a man you angered.

"No, continue to wait for the Rebels to come to you. I will trust your judgement as the Emperor does." Pestage said in a resigned tone. However much he disliked the Chiss telling him what to do, he liked the idea of angering Palpatine even less.

"Thank you." Thrawn responded before disconnecting the call. Turning to face Pellaeon he smiled slightly. "What do you think Commander?" he asked.

"Pestage is power hungry, but he knows his place… I also think you know more than you let on sir." Pellaeon answered.

"How so?" Thrawn asked.

"For one, how our spies seem to be able to follow the Rebels so well and report their movement. You worked with Ysanne Isard prior to this didn't you?" Pellaeon asked.

"You are familiar with her project then?" Thrawn questioned and Pellaeon nodded. "Your observation serves you well, Commander." he said "Most would of missed that detail. Our informant is indeed a member of the Rebel Alliance. They do not know they are reporting to us. As I understand her programming they do not know they are reporting at all… they will experience brief memory lapses.. short enough they will chalk it up to lack of sleep and stress. It's a war after all." Thrawn said by way of explanation. Pellaeon smiled. He found he rather enjoyed working under the Chiss who enjoyed his observations instead of telling him to keep his nose out of things.

"What about the other Rebels? Surely they will notice eventually." Pellaeon asked. Thrawn shrugged.

"Perhaps, but it matters little since we already have their plan of attack, well before they arrive here. I shall be in my quarters studying the data and deciding the best course of counter attack if you should need me. The bridge is yours Commander." Thrawn said, rising and stepping out of the comm room.

"My thanks sir." Pellaeon said giving a slight bow as the Grand Admiral left to plan. Stepping onto the bridge he watched the stars and waited.

Leia sighed as she played with the comm link in her hand. Part of her wanted to reach out… speak to someone who could understand… but why did it have to be Vader? Han watched her, sitting quiet as he waited for her to figure things out. Part of him wanted to talk to Vader too.. prove to the Sith lord he was good enough for his daughter. He knew he shouldn't care, but it rubbed him wrong having Leia's father disapprove. More to the point he decided, it bothered him because it was exactly what he thought himself at times. He didn't deserve Leia. She deserved so much better than him. The idea of Vader as Leia's father also brought to mind a fairly amusing image of what their wedding would look like. Try as he might he could not fully stifle the snort of laughter at that mental image. Leia turned to regard him curiously. "What? she asked.

"Was just thinking about our wedding." Han explained and Leia looked hurt.

"And that makes you laugh?" she asked irritated. Han pulled her into his arms and hastened to reassure her.

"Not about us sweetheart… I was just thinking… well imagining Vader at our wedding giving you away." he explained and Leia gave a relieved laugh.

"Oh Han…" she laughed, tucking her head under his chin. Turning serious she said "I guess it is something to consider… I mean… if I want him to train me… which is looking like my only option for training right now… then I'm going to have to reconcile with him."

"And if you are on speaking terms… we really should invite him." Han said, finishing her thoughts. Leia nodded.

"I wonder what my father… Bail would of thought of all this." she mused. As she did she felt the familiar sting of tears well up in her eyes. Han pulled her close and rocked her gently in his arms.

"I think he would be proud of the strong woman you've become… and I hope he would approve of me." Han said into her hair. Leia gave a sigh and brought her one arm back to brush away the tears staining her face.

"I think he would of been appalled at first… but proud seeing the kind, strong man you are behind the rogue scoundrel you are." she said, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"So what are you going to do?" Han asked Leia nodding to the comm link still in her hand.

"What I have to I suppose. Much as I loath him… I hate this power… with no control over it even more." Leia sighed. "And anyways, I think until I can control it, the Alliance is going to fear me."

"You have to turn it on first sweetheart." Han said nodding to the commlink.

"I know that you nerf." Leia said swatting him playfully "I'm just nervous is all." she said. Han grinned.

"Yeah I'm a little worried too how we are going to find a tux to fit him into too… it's going to be worse than dressing Chewie up" he said teasingly and Leia laughed.

"That's not what I meant Han!" she laughed.

"I know sweetheart, but it helped you relax didn't it?" he asked. Leia nodded.

"You always understand Han. I love you my scruffy nerf herder." she said kissing him lightly, then flicking on the comm before she lost her nerve again. "Here goes." she muttered


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I appologise for the delay in updating this. My muse had just not been there on this and it took forever to actually write. Cookies (dark side of course) to Darth Obsydian for her badgering and reminding me to update to keep me on track. I'm trying to be a good author! :p I have a lot going on IRL right now so updates will probably be a bit on the slow side, but I AM determined to finish this fic before November, as I intend to join NaNoWriMo with an original work of fiction then. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! :)_

The stormtroopers and Jedi sat in the cockpit of the Suwantek TL-1800 as Quiller pulled the leaver, dropping them from hyperspace back into real space in orbit above Naboo. "Well here goes guys." he said as he flicked the comm on awaiting landing instructions. Sure enough a moment later a voice came over the ship's comm.

"This is Naboo air traffic, please state your destination and purpose that I may direct you further." a polite sounding male voice said. Quiller glanced at the two Jedi and answered.

"Our destination is Theed, and just here for pleasure." he answered.

"Any specific kind?" the air traffic controller asked. Quiller hesitated, unsure how much he should reveal. Mara filled in. Throwing as much of her fiery temper into her voice as she could, she pushed Quiller from his seat at the comm and answered.

"Getting off this kriffing ship and getting a poor pregnant lady some real food. Honestly what were these kriffing morons thinking not having anything besides ration bars and redi-meals. Men!" she sighed dramatically. Quiller stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before he realized what she was doing. He heard a laugh on the other end of the comm.

"My apologies ma'am. You are cleared for landing on docking bay 317. I hope you enjoy your stay. There is a tourist information centre two blocks from the docking bay if you wish advise on where to eat and stay."

"See now _that_ is how you should treat a lady!" Mara said imperiously before flicking the comm off and winking at Luke, who had been struggling not to laugh.

"Thanks for making me seem like a long suffering husband Mara." he said laughing.

"How'd you know that would work? I mean you can't use the Force right now." Quiller asked. Mara grinned at him.

"Do remember I worked as a spy and assassin. I'm used to using ruses to get into places, playing up on peoples stereotypes and preconceived notions of how an Imperial woman should act… and one thing I have learnt is no one will challenge a pregnant lady." she said smirking. LaRone stood behind them laughing.

"I'm just glad to be on your side Mara. We've seen what you are capable of." he said. "Though on the husband note… are you two planning to get married?" he asked. Luke and Mara looked at each other for a moment. Luke answered.

"To be honest our focus has just been on staying alive and getting out. I don't think we've really had time to think about it. I'm still processing I'm going to be a dad." he admitted sheepishly.

"Everything kinda did happen pretty sudden… and Palpatine forced us apart a lot. I am still kinda in a state of shock myself. Barely more than a month ago my biggest worry was making sure I pleased my Master… now I'm free, on the run, and going to be a mother… it's a lot to take in." Mara agreed. "To be honest the possibility of this happening never crossed my mind. I assumed I wouldn't be able to have kids… that the Emperor would of had something done to prevent it… given certain aspects of my work." she sighed. LaRone made a face.

"Just be glad this happened with Luke. Can you imagine the scandal if someone like Tarkin was the father?" he said and Mara grimaced.

"I don't want to think about it." she said, shaking her head to clear it of the mental image. "Anyways, I guess we will have time to figure out what it is we want to do… we'll be here for a few months." LaRone nodded and Quiller guided the ship towards the Theed docking bays, looking for their assigned spot. Spying it he nosed the ship down towards it. As he brought the ship down he grinned and turned to speak in a perfect imitation of a tourist ship announcer.

"Welcome to Theed, we hope you enjoy your stay. Please wait to disembark until the ship has landed fully. Thank you for flying with The Hand of Justice." he said grinning "Well half of us anyways." he amended. Macross hit him playfully over the head.

"Come on you di'kut, bring us down and lets get a move on." he grumbled lightly.

"Sir yes sir." Quiller responded grinning, while Macross fixed him with a long suffering look.

"Remind me why we let him join us again." Macross said teasingly to LaRone.

"Something about you can't pilot a ship Macross and he can." LaRone responded with a grin of his own.

"Alright, enough with the teasing. Lets get this ship landed and find somewhere to stay before sundown… and joking aside, I really _do_ want something to eat." Mara grumbled.

"Aye aye Captain." Quiller said as he engaged the landing cycle. Today was the start of their new lives for the next few months. Mara just hoped they could track down Padme's family… and she was accepted. Beside her Luke was thinking very much the same thoughts. A new life… a new start… and a family.

Wes cursed as he was once again hauled roughly from the battle arena cage, another stunned creature crushing him as Isard dropped it when it got too close to killing him. For a moment he wished the creature would wake up and either rip his throat out… or that damn bitch's. He'd never liked Isard to start with, but now he truly hated her with every bone in his body. Her and her kriffing Emperor who watched and laughed as he'd been slammed repeatedly into the electrified cage bars. A criss cross of burns marred his back and he knew several of his bones had been broken when the creature had pinned him between it's massive bulk and the cage bars. "Shavit!" he swore as Isard dragged him by his broken arm, his burned back and sides bumping painfully along the duracrete floor.

"Get up and walk if you don't like this." Isard snapped at him.

"I can't you stupid bitch. My leg is broken." he swore back at her. Isard shrugged.

"Should of fought better then." she said uncaring at his obvious discomfort. "Anyways, you aren't exactly light. You think I enjoy dragging your sorry ass around?" she asked him sharply.

"Yeah I do. I think you get off on my pain." Wes answered bitterly. Isard smirked at him.

"I don't… but you wouldn't be wrong in saying he does." she said nodding towards Palpatine. Wes shuddered in his disgust, not caring for the moment at the pain it caused his cracked ribs.

"I realize you are one hell of a kriffed up psychopath… but how do you stand being intimate with him?" he asked. Isard's eyes gave a flash of what seemed to Wes to be a mixture of amusement and annoyance in equal parts.

"We are a lot alike… and so I fell in love with him." Isard answered, her tone softer then Wes expected. For a moment he felt a small flash of pity for the woman. She really was utterly blinded by her devotion to the Emperor… and was not joking when she said she loved him Wes realized. How could she not see how she was being used?

"He doesn't love you, you know." Wes said gently. Isard's eyes flashed in clear annoyance this time and she kicked him. Well so much for sympathy. Then again, perhaps that was what he got for trying to extend a gesture of… well not friendship, but understanding perhaps, towards an enemy who was content to torture him daily for the sadistic pleasure of her lover.

"What would you know about it?" Isard hissed at him. Wes started to shrug then winced at the pain the motion caused him.

"I've seen a lot of you… more then I ever wished to thank you. He respects you… lusts after you.. but he can't feel love I don't think." he said. Isard didn't speak for a moment and he wondered if she was considering his words.

"You're wrong." she said finally, casting a small glance back at the object of her affection as she dragged Wes from the room and back towards his cell. Her tone brooked no room for argument, but Wes could hear some of the fight gone from her voice. Maybe she has doubts herself he realized. As she shoved him into his cell he caught sight of the bruising on her neck, mostly covered by the high collar of her uniform. So it wasn't just him Palpatine took pleasure in inflicting pain on Wes realized.

"He do that to you?" he asked softly, wondering just how many more injuries her uniform concealed.

"None of your kriffing business." Isard snapped at him, though she drew her uniform's collar up self consciously. For once Wes felt no desire to bait the woman. She was clearly insane. Who in their right mind would love someone who was clearly so cruel to them? As his cell door closed he watched Isard stalk off, presumably back to her Lord's chambers, to experience whatever strange twisted relationship passed as love for her… and hoped desperately she would remember to send in the med droid to set his bones soon.

Vader stood watching the starlines of hyperspace as they made their way towards the Death Star, on the bridge of the Executor. Captain Piett stood beside him, unspeaking for the moment, watching the stars himself. It seemed strange to be allied with the Rebels and attacking an Imperial Military target… but he had sworn his allegiance to Vader, and so he would follow his orders. In moments like this he would wonder if he made the right choice… but he had never agreed with Alderaan, and so he found himself here with hopes Vader would lead them to the Empire he had believed in when he first enlisted, not one ruled by fear and tyranny. Lord Vader's voice abruptly broke his thoughts, and Piett spied a small comm link in his hand. "The bridge is yours Captain Piett. I shall be in my quarters on a private call. See I am not disturbed unless it is urgent." he said. Piett swallowed his unease at the Dark Lord's addressing him and snapped a quick salute.

"Of course My Lord, I will see to it… and thank you sir." he said. Vader nodded in response and opened the comm frequency once the door to his private chambers sealed. Silence greeted him so he decided it best to speak first before his daughter disconnected the comm.

"I assume this is Leia." he said, keeping his tone level, afraid to get his hopes up.

"Um, yeah, it's me." Leia responded.

"You have considered my offer of training then?" Vader asked. There was a full minute of silence before Leia responded.

"Yeah.. I think I want to train… after this attack I mean… if we survive it." she said. It was Vader who paused this time. Never had he been unsure of an attack… this was a new feeling for him. Still he was sure his ship would provide adequate cover for the small fighters which would be flying into the core of the Death Star to destroy it. They had agreed two x-wing and two TIE pilots would make the flight in, while the remainder of the fleet attacked any Imperial ships within the region, once a few blasts from the Executor's turbo lasers had taken out the shielding around the Death Star.

"We will… I am confident of it-" Vader broke off and hesitated, wishing to call Leia his daughter, but not wanting to push the tentative relationship either.

"Will I stay with you while I train?" Leia asked hesitantly. Vader considered it and gave an affirmative.

"It would be best. The Executor has a large open facility in which one can train." he said.

"What about Han?" she asked. Vader cringed inwardly but knew being stubborn here would not get him anywhere. From what he had seen of her, his daughter was even more hard headed than the former Emperor's Hand.

"He would be welcome aboard the Executor as well." Vader sighed, acquiescing, but not bothering to hide his distaste for the man either. When Leia spoke he could easily imagine her glaring at the comm imperiously.

"He is going to be my husband so you two are going to have to learn to get along." she snapped. Though she was arguing with him, it still caused Vader to smile she was willing to accept him into her life.

"Very well, my daughter. I shall get to know this man, and try see his redeeming features as you have." Vader said, and was vaguely amused to hear a disgruntled "Hey" from Han in the background and his daughter trying to sooth the smuggler. He was also pleased to note Leia did not protest his addressing her as his daughter. Certainly they had a long way to go… but it still made him content to see some progress. Having apparently settled the smuggler for the moment Leia came back on the comm.

"I appreciate your acceptance Lord Vader." she said, and he felt a flicker of disappointment. So she wasn't ready to call him father yet. Well perhaps in time as she trained with him and they got a chance to know each other that would change… or perhaps it would not. He would accept it either way. Whatever part in her life his daughter would allow he would accept. As the alert they would be dropping from hyperspace flashed, Vader sighed.

"We have much to discuss, my daughter. I will contact you after this battle to arrange yours and Solo's transfer to the Executor that I may train you… and come to know you and your fiancé." he said before flipping off the comm and making his way back to the bridge.

Hobbie stood in the comm centre. He couldn't remember for the life of him what he was doing there. _Must of zoned out and wandered in on the way to grab a ration bar before the battle_ he thought to himself. "I've got to get more sleep." he muttered to himself, veering back towards the mess hall. He hadn't been sleeping much since their escape. Too often he'd wake up with nightmares of the torture experienced under Ysanne Isard. At times he found himself envying Wes for not making it. _He doesn't have to deal with these nightmares_ Hobbie thought. As he thought it he shook his head. One should never envy the dead. Not while there was life to live, good to do and a party to attend. What kind of Rogue was he anyways? Sighing he grabbed his food when he entered the mess hall and made his way over to the one person who could understand.

"Hey Hobbie" Wedge greeted him, picking at his own meal. "What I wouldn't do for a bottle of Whyrens right now." he said, giving a slight grin.

"Spoken like a true Corellian." Hobbie said grinning at his fellow Rogue as he sat down to eat.

"Still not sleeping are you?" Wedge asked turning serious. Hobbie shook his head.

"You'd think I would be used to being beaten up at this point." he sighed.

"Well you are running out of limbs to replace." Wedge joked.

"What can I say, joining the Alliance cost me an arm and a leg- literally." Hobbie joked back.

"Let's just hope you don't end up taking another bacta bath after this next fight. I know you are fond of them, but you are killing the Alliance budget." Wedge said grinning. Hobbie grind back. He could always trust the Corellian Rogue to make him smile. "I'd say break a leg in this battle… but you'd take that literally." Wedge said, continuing to rib him.

"Yeah, well long as it's me I'm injuring, I can deal with that." Hobbie said and Wedge raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hobbie sighed.

"Not sleeping isn't helping my focus any. I zoned out and wandered into the comm centre trying to make my way here. I woke up just staring at the board… don't even remember going in there. Guess I dozed off on the way to the mess hall and slept walked into the nearest room." he said. Wedge frowned at that.

"Maybe you should sit this one out. If you are that sleep deprived you are in no shape to fly." he said. "Have you spoken to the medic?" Wedge asked and Hobbie shook his head.

"I'd hoped this would go away on it's own." he admitted. "I think it's more then just trauma… I think one of those drugs Isard hit me with is still messing with my system. Probably was meant to drive me crazy with insomnia or something so I'd talk more… had we not busted out anyways." Hobbie said and Wedge nodded his agreement.

"That makes sense." he said agreeing "But I still think you need to talk to the medic… and sit this fight out. Janson can fly your spot" Wedge said and Hobbie frowned, but he knew Wedge was right. As sleep deprived as he was he would be as likely to shoot his own wing mates as he would the enemy.

"Fine I'll go let General Dodonna and Madine know I'm sitting this one out, then head over to the med centre. Just promise me you and Janson will come back." Hobbie sighed as he relented.

"We'll do our best. I'll go find Janson and tell him to get ready." Wedge said as he stood.

"May the Force be with you." Hobbie said as he made his way to find the Generals, then get the medical attention he should of got long ago. Hopefully they would discover the problem and fix it quickly so he could get back to flying. He hated being sidelined, even if he knew it was for the best


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates. My muse has just been kinda dead lately. I apologize if Isard seems a bit OOC in this. I wanted to touch on some serious stuff about unhealthy relationships, because I've seen a disturbing trend in young girls who seem to think things which should raise red flags in a relationship *coughEdwardCullenscough* is romantic. I've done as best I can to keep her in character, while addressing the issues._

A nervous Captain Piett knocked on the door of Vader's private chambers. He took a deep breath to steady himself as the massive Sith lord opened the door. "Yes, Capatain Piett?" Vader's booming voice questioned from inside the chamber.

"I'm sorry for troubling you sir, but an urgent matter has come to light." Captain Piett said, trying valiantly to hide the tremor in his voice.

"I assume this matter pertains to why we have dropped from hyperspace early?" Vader asked, slightly irritated. Captain Piett swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes sir… the Rebel fleet hailed us with an emergency communication. It seems they have uncovered a spy in their midst and wish to speak with you regarding plan of attack as the Imperial Fleet will be expecting us." Captain Piett said. Vader swore and Piett ducked reflexively.

"Shavit, I should of realized!" he cursed, stalking towards the bridge, with an anxious Piett trailing behind him. Punching on the holocomm with his gloved fist, Vader was met with the image of a serious looking General Dodonna.

"Lord Vader, I assume Captain Piett relayed my message." he said and Vader nodded, as he reached out in the Force to try calm himself. The Dark Side would not help him be rational and he needed a clear head to think.

"He relayed the message. Which of the Rogues I returned to you is it?" Vader asked. Dodonna raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know-" he started to say but Vader cut him off.

"I know Ysanne Isard, and I know they were under her… _care_ for some time. Though I distain the woman I am well aware of her little pet projects and what she is capable of doing." Vader explained. "What I am curious about is how you came to realize so quickly?" he asked. Dodonna sighed before answering.

"Because I too was a prisoner of Ysanne Isard once… I was one of her early test subjects for the program." Dodonna explained and Vader nodded.

"Our question now comes how to proceed. The element of surprise is lost." Vader mused out loud. As he did Mon Mothma stepped into the frame.

"Is it possible you might sway the Forces defending the Death Star, by fear or reason?" she asked. Vader considered it.

"I doubt it. If events right before I left were any indication, it is Grand Admiral Thrawn who defends the Death Star. He will not be swayed by any means, but power. He is a shrewd tactician… the reason he is the only alien Palpatine permitted such a high rank to. He would only consider joining me if I am successful in my campaign and control the galaxy. He will not be motivated by fear either. I have seen him correct Palpatine who's power is far greater than my own, and temper even shorter. An altered attack to surprise him is our only option with hope of success." Vader said sighing. Mon Mothma's face remained impassive, but Vader could feel her disappointment and doubt in the Force.

"I see." she said plainly.

"Is there anywhere we might gain allies or can use as a base to reconvene while we plan a new attack?" General Dodonna asked.

"Zygerria might be an option. Though loyal to the Empire… they are largely motivated by profit." Vader offered.

"Are they not a slaving nation?" Mon Mothma asked sharply.

"They are." Vader acknowledged "But they should be easy to buy…. and we can gain allies when we purchase a large number of slaves from them… which would be freed of course, but we would request their assistance in the war effort." he explained. Mon Mothma's face was tightly drawn, her displeasure at the idea of working with slavers obvious. Hoping to put her at ease, Vader acknowledged her distaste of the world. "I do not like slavers either. I was once a slave myself… but unless you have a better option, a world easily bought is our best option."

"What about Chandrila?" she asked.

"Your home world?" Vader asked an Mon Mothma nodded.

"It's under heavy Imperial blockade… but perhaps with your presence and the current instability with the vanishing of the Emperor…" she said spreading her arms as she spoke. Vader nodded as he spoke.

"It will be difficult to secure over the long term, once Palpatine returns… but right now while their focus is on the Outer Rim and not the Core… it's a risk being so close to the main Imperial Fleet at Coruscant… but they will not expect us to be so bold either. Yes, I believe it may be possible to take Chandrila and perhaps other nearby systems back from Palpatine's Empire… if you accept the risk it will make the world a target much as Alderaan was." Vader said.

"Chandrila I believe is at risk regardless, simply by being my home world." Mon Mothma responded.

"True enough." Vader agreed. "Before we change course, I would like to bring the Falcon along with it's occupants on board the Executor."

"I can assume this has to do with Jedi training and Leia is in agreement?" Mon asked and Vader nodded. "Very well I will let her know and signal you when we are ready to transfer." she said before closing the transmission. Vader turned to face Piett who had been standing silently beside him.

"See to it the State room is prepared for our guests, and ready the landing bay." he ordered and Piett snapped off a quick salute.

"Of course My Lord, I shall do so immediately." Piett said before turning to follow orders.

"And Piett?" Vader said and Piett froze.

"Yes sir?" he asked turning nervously.

"When preparations are done I would like your insight into the conditions of Chandrila, and how we might best approach the Moff in charge." Vader said and Piett blinking in confusion for a moment before recovering his voice.

"Of course sir." he said "I would be glad to offer any assistance I can." he added as he turned to leave again, baffled at the Sith Lord's sudden respect for him and his opinion. Perhaps he had changed after all.

Mara sprawled across the hotel bed, pouring over assorted maps and data pads, waiting for Luke and LaRone to return with food. Quiller and Macross sat at the table in the adjoining room pouring through their own data pads. Vader had told them his wife had family here but beyond telling them to go to Theed he hadn't provided much more instruction as to how they might find said family. She rubbed her eyes as she hunted through records for any women named Padme, who would be the right age to be Vader's wife. Unfortunately the name seemed to have been very popular in the past twenty or so standard years. "Any luck?" she asked the two stormtroopers. Macross shook his head.

"Figures Vader would marry someone with a popular name.. and not bother to give us a last name to work with." he sighed.

"I wish I could use the Force… let it guide me to the right person." Mara sighed.

"What about Imperial personal records… would your codes still work?" Quiller asked. Mara frowned.

"Possibly… but it runs the risk of tripping off an alert and exposing us… same with contacting Vader." she said with a grunt of frustration.

"What about just asking?" Quiller suggested. Mara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Explain?" she asked.

"I mean… we can go on a tour… and just ask the right questions. Surely someone here must know that the wife of the famous Anakin Skywalker was from Naboo right?" Quiller explained and Mara followed his line of thought.

"That… might work. Any tour in particular you are thinking of?" she asked. Quiller shrugged and held up a data pad.

"Perhaps the tour of Theed historic sites?" he suggested and Mara nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. If we don't get a hit there, we can try a few more before we raise any suspicion." she said. Before she could plan further Luke and LaRone walked in with bags of take-out and a strange looking local creature.

"Looks like our friends found us." Luke said, nodding to the creature.

"And who is this?" Mara asked "Because I'm pretty sure that's not a relative of yours Luke." she said. Luke laughed heartily.

"No, but he is a friend of my mother. He can take us to her family tomorrow." he said "Mara Jade, meet Jar Jar Binks."

"Oh mooey mooey, mesa glad to makens your acquaintance." the alien introduced himself. Mara raised an eyebrow at Luke, but held her tongue.

"Uh, nice to meet you Jar Jar." she said, holding back a laugh as she caught Macross muttering to Quiller how he liked his idea for finding Luke's family better. "So how exactly did you find him?" Mara asked, turning to Luke. Quickly answering before Jar Jar could launch into a long winded explanation, Luke explained.

"Apparently I look a good bit like my father… who was a friend of Jar Jar here…. for a moment he mistook me for my father… and called me Ani. I made a guess he might of meant Anakin… and, well, here we are." Luke explained a bit sheepishly.

"Fantastic." Mara said, less than enthusiastically. "Shall we eat before the food gets cold?" she asked. Giving a resigned sigh she added "I assume you will be joining us Jar Jar?".

"Mesa would be delighted and mosta honoured!" he exclaimed.

"Well then… lets eat." Mara said, resisting the urge to use her hold out blaster… at least til he showed them to Luke's family. Luke gave her a questioning glance, apparently not needing the Force to pick up on Mara's irritation with the creature, but she shook her head dismissively at him. He looked ready to argue the point for a minute, but decided to let it drop for now. He'd figure out what was eating at Mara later.

Isard woke to an empty bed. While many a lover might feel jilted by such action, Isard felt a moment of relief. That Palpatine was spending less time with her and more time slipping back into his duties as Emperor, meant she too would soon return to duty. She had enjoyed the time spent entertaining Palpatine and in her lover's arms at first, but a restlessness had taken her. She wished to serve the Empire to it's fullest, not merely in the role courtisan she presently served. Slipping from the bed she made her way to the fresher unit to clean herself and dress for the day. As she stepped into the sanistream she winced slightly as the hot water cascaded over the fresh Force lightning burns that crossed her back. Biting back the pain she let the water wash over her, planting her hands against the stall wall, easing the tension from her body. After a few minutes she took up the practical task of actually cleaning herself, then stepped from the unit. As she did she regarded her new injuries with a critical eye, deciding which were severe enough to merit bacta and which she could leave to heal on their own. As she applied the bacta the Rebel prisoner's words haunted her. _"He doesn't love you" _he'd said. Shaking her head, she told herself he was wrong. Perhaps it was not a conventional love, but she was sure he valued her above all other women in the court. Did he not provide all she needed? Share his bed? Allow her opinion where he allowed no other? Cursing out loud she gave s huff. "Kriffing Rebel scum!" she swore. Tossing down the bacta irritatedly, she dressed quickly and made her way to the prison cell against her better judgement. Wes blinked up at her from where he sat half sprawled on the floor, trying to clear his vision at the sudden illumination of the dark cell. Before he could say anything or move she punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

"Shavit woman, I didn't even say anything this time!" he swore, cupping his bloodied nose.

"What makes you such an expert on relationships you kriffing scum?" she spat at him. Wes raised an eyebrow in response. So his words the other day had made an impact. "I bet you've never been involved more than a one night stand." she growled.

"I just call em as I see em." Wes sighed, trying to avoid raising her ire with him further. He'd given up on fighting and baiting her no longer held much joy for him. Not now he saw her for the insane broken woman she was.

"And what exactly is it you see scum?" Isard bit out at him. Wes closed his eyes as he answered her, feeling suddenly old and tired.

"Someone who truly loves you doesn't hurt you. I saw the bruises on your neck… I'm sure that's not the only injury on you, is it?" he asked.

"No, it isn't." Isard confirmed, her voice flat and emotionless. Wes wondered idly when the hell he became a relationship counsellor to the insane, but decided he had nothing to lose by trying to talk some sanity into her. Taking a different approach, he tried to shift her focus and get her thinking more.

"Ok, lets start here.. what makes you think I'm wrong? Besides the obvious… why do you think he loves you?" Wes asked. Isard stiffened and Wes braced himself to be struck again, but she sighed and answered him.

"He has always provided anything I might need, and allowed my opinion, even criticism of his actions… something which would be fatal to any other." she offered "If that, along side his… _passion_ for me isn't love, I don't know what is." she said. Wes gave a sigh.

"You really don't, do you?" he asked. This time she did strike him.

"The kriff is that supposed to mean?" she asked sharply. Talking was clearly not going to get anything through her head Wes decided. The woman was utterly blinded. Trying a different tactic, he pushed himself to his feet, and caught one hand around Isard's waist. Bringing his other hand to her head, he pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately. Isard's eyes went wide and she froze for a moment before shoving him off her. "Shavit! Have you lost your kriffing mind scum?" she cursed at him, drawing her sleeve across her mouth, and kicking him for good measure.

"Trying to prove a point." Wes grunted, winded from the kick to his ribs.

"Which is?" Isard asked, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

"One need not love someone to express passion." Wes said shrugging. "I think you know I'm the last person in the world who would love you. Kriff I hate you… but no matter how much I hate you I can't deny you are an attractive woman… and from that I can express passion.. but not love." he explained. Isard stared at him wide eyed, for once unsure how to respond. Understanding her alarm, Wes spoke softly. "No one has ever complimented you before have they? Praised your work, but never yourself, am I right?" he asked. Isard didn't respond. Instead she turned and stalked off, leaving Wes alone again as the door slid shut behind her. It didn't matter. Wes knew her lack of response was as good as an affirmative. Settling down on the bunk he stretched out to sleep and rest for whatever was coming next.

Leia paced nervously as the Falcon made it's way to the Executor's docking bay. She'd committed herself to this, both to training and getting to know her- no she could not think of him as her father- she would get to know Vader. Han caught her around the waist to still her as he finished docking the ship. "Easy sweetheart, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." he said, kissing her lightly.

"Sorry Han, I'm just so nervous." Leia sighed.

"It will be fine… you'll do fine sweetheart." Han assured her "Ready to go meet my future father-in-law?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leia confirmed, taking Han's hand in her own and walking towards the loading ramp. She took a deep breath to steady herself as Han hit the release for the ramp. Waiting at the bottom was a younger looking officer.

"I'm Captain Piett. Lord Vader requested I show you to your rooms. He will be by shortly himself. He apologizes for not meeting you himself, but he is busy at the moment helping the Rebel medics, ah, _deprograming_ your pilot." Piett explained. Leia nodded.

"I assume we need no introduction?" she asked. Piett gave a slight grin.

"I believe I can recall your names and faces from the Imperial wanted ads." he said "Though I will need an introduction if your wookiee is to be joining us. The Empire never much cared for the names of non-humans." Han nodded in understanding as Chewie made his way down the ramp behind them and growled.

"Captain Piett, meet Chewbacca, or Chewie for short." Han said. Chewie gave a greeting bark and Piett looked nervous.

"I hope I can assume that is a greeting and not a threat?" Piett asked. Han laughed and Chewie gave a woofing laugh himself before growling something to Han.

"It is. He says you only need worry about your limbs if you beat him at holo chess or sabacc." Han said. Piett nodded.

"Duly noted." he confirmed. "This way if you please." he said as he guided them down the halls of the Super Star Destroyer. "Lord Vader had me set up quarters for yourself and Leia, but I'm afraid I didn't realize Chewbacca would be accompanying you Captain Solo. I am not sure what accommodations wookiees require, but I will do my upmost to see his needs are met." Piett said. Han waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about Chewie. He plans to stay on the Falcon. Didn't want to leave it unattended and in Imperial space." he explained and Piett nodded.

"Very well, Captain Solo. I will see that a translator droid is installed in the mess hall as I assume he will want food?" he asked, and Chewie gave an enthusiastic bark "I assume that is a yes?" Piett asked.

"That's a definite yes." Han said laughing. Despite his dislike of being surrounded by Imperial officers, Han decided perhaps the Empire under Vader wasn't all bad. It was too much formality for him, but he felt Piett was a rather genuine man, and perhaps this stay would not be so bad after all. When they reached their quarters and Han saw the elegant room, and the large plush bed, he decided this would not be so bad at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews (Yay!) and support guys. My muse is slowly coming back. I'll be trying to update quicker now life is slowly getting more settled again. My apologies for bringing Jar Jar into this. I really cringed at doing so myself, but from a logical standpoint he made the most sense for what I needed. Don't worry though, he won't be in it much. Also WE HAVE A COVER FINALLY! I've been doing covers for others and figured I should do one for myself. XD Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side._

Luke lay awake in his and Mara's shared bed, debating if he dared risk her ire questioning her mood. Part of his brain told him it was just hormones and he should leave her be… but on the other hand, even without the Force, Mara had good intuition. If she didn't like someone there was usually a reason for it. She'd been irritable from the moment he arrived, and her mood had soured considerably throughout the evening. He'd finally urged the overly friendly gungan to leave before Mara decided to vape him where he stood. Sure, Jar Jar was a bit… over zealous and obnoxious, but he was pretty sure that didn't merit the lethal glares Mara had been shooting the gungan all night…. or the glances she kept making at her holdout blaster. Even the stormtroopers had slunk off out of range of her temper, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire if she acted on her decidedly homicidal urges. Perhaps it was just instinct? After all, Mara _was_ a trained assassin, and had been encouraged to kill anyone who presented a problem from an early age. That alone, combined with hormones, and an already short fused temper could make for a potentially deadly combination. Listening to her breathing he could tell she too was awake. Deciding to chance a confrontation, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Mara?" he called. Rolling to face him she eyed him warily.

"What Skywalker?" she snapped, and Luke flinched. That she had reverted to calling him by his last name was not a good sign.

"What's wrong Mara?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated angrily "What's wrong is you are a kriffing moron who is going to get us killed." she growled at him. Luke stared at her wide eyed and confused.

"What do you mean Mara?" he asked. Mara rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated grunt.

"You don't know that creature at all, and you just march him back here. What if he's a spy? We can't trust anyone Luke… and you just naively bring the first person who offers the help we need back where they can see our numbers, where we are… everything." she snapped at him. Luke blinked. He hadn't considered that… but then tactics had never been his thing.

"Mara the odds are low he's a spy… and I'm sure we can trust him." Luke said. Mara's eyes narrowed at him.

"How _exactly_ are you sure Skywalker?" she asked. Luke swallowed hard. Kriff, she'd figured it out. She took in his wide eyed expression and lack of response and knew. Furious she smacked him. "How could you? You are such a kriffing fool!" she growled, jumping from the bed, thoroughly disgusted with Luke. "You don't think it's hard for me? I have been using the Force long before you even knew it existed." she yelled "But you… you couldn't even go a month without it… not even knowing how much it puts me- us at risk!". Luke rose and tried to wrap Mara in his arms, but use shoved him away livid.

"Mara please… can we just talk?" Luke pleaded, glad for the sound dampening in the hotel with Mara's screaming "Just calm down, please." he begged.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Mara yelled, her voice raising an octave in her rage and panic. "You have no kriffing clue do you? You have no idea just what you are messing with… how dangerous what you did was… we can't stay here now… kriff it Skywalker. I don't know if I can stay with you.". Tears brimmed in Mara's eyes and she wiped them away viciously. Luke tried once again to comfort her, but Mara would have none of it.

"Mara I'm sorry… I just… wanted us to be safe… to be sure he was an ally… I didn't think-" Luke started but Mara cut him off.

"That's just it. You didn't think. Shavit Luke, you just do and never stop to think about the consequences." she snapped.

"Not thinking was how I met you though, so it's not all bad." Luke reasoned. Mara gave a frustrated grunt.

"It didn't risk my hide then." she grumbled. "Or my child's more to the point." Luke sighed. She was right, and he knew it.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Comm your father, tell him you kriffed up?" Mara suggested.

"Or we wait and see what happens and meet my mother's family as planned? It was only for a split second… there is still a chance Palpatine didn't notice." Luke proposed. Mara frowned.

"I don't like it Luke… it's risky." she said.

"I know… but we can keep our ears to the ground… first whispers of Imperial forces moving in and we bolt." Luke said.

"What of the risk to your mother's family?" Mara pointed out. "Palpatine won't hesitate to have them killed you know, if he figures out where we are and who is helping us."

"If they help us. My father thinks they will… but we have no certainties there." Luke sighed.

"Fine, we'll stick with the plan for now… but Luke… if you do something like that again I will do what I need to keep myself and this child safe… even if it means I can't be with you. I _want_ to be Luke… believe me I do… but I have to consider our safety first." Mara said, giving him a clear ultimatum. She had fought for too long and too hard to fall back under Palpatine's control because Luke slipped up. As Luke met her gaze he knew she was absolutely dead serious. If he could not resist the urge to rely on the Force, she would leave him.

Thrawn gazed out the viewport of the super star destroyer Chimera at the near completed Death Star. Soon it would be finished and the Rebellion would be crushed once and for all, as would any who dared to rise up. Order would once more be restored to the galaxy. For now though, there was a war to fight… and it was a fight he would win. Nodding to the man who made his way across the bridge to stand at his side, he addressed him. "Commander Paelleon." he said, inclining his head slightly.

"Still no sign of the Rebel fleet sir. Is it possible they discovered the spy and have altered their plans?" Paelleon asked. Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back and nodded.

"Though the odds were against it I believe you are correct that this is the situation Commander." he answered. "Our spy has missed two reports now." Thrawn elaborated.

"Pestage demands a report of our progress." Paelleon added and Thrawn scowled. He would be glad for the day the true Emperor returned to power. He was not unaware Pestage demanded of him continual reports to interfere with his work. Pestage had made his distain for all aliens very clear, regardless of their competency. Still, it was not much longer. Turning to face Paelleon fully Thrawn nodded to him.

"Walk with me Commander. We shall inform him of the state of affairs together." he said. Nodding, Paelleon fell into step slightly behind the Grand Admiral. Stepping into the comm centre room behind the Grand Admiral he was surprised when Thrawn motioning for him to move closer so he stood in the frame of the holoprojector.

"Admiral Thrawn…. and Captain Paelleon I see. I trust you have news?" Pestage asked, not bothering to conceal the distain in his voice.

"It would seem the Rebel fleet prematurely uncovered the spy and have altered their plan of attack." Thrawn said.

"As I suspected, your efforts are a waste of time and resources Thrawn." Pestage sneered.

"On the contrary." Thrawn said, "Without my presence here we would not of known they had discovered the spy so quickly. Furthermore, leaving the Death Star undefended-"

"You believe is foolish. I know this Thrawn. However, surely now it nears completion you can not _still_ feel it needs an entire fleet defending it?" Pestage asked. Thrawn folded his hands together and sat in thought for a moment before answering Pestage… a move Paelleon felt was a small act of defiance against the xenophobia acting Emperor.

"Perhaps." Thrawn said at last "It is unlikely they will attack now, so I believe it should be safe to move the fleet while the final construction is complete… though I propose a small armanda remains to be certain." Pestage sighed, but knew he could not argue as Thrawn was being relatively reasonable for the moment.

"Very well, I will see to it a star destroyer, fully stocked with a TIE squadron remains on guard duty." Pestage said, acquiescing to Thrawn's demands. "Commander Paelleon, you shall return to Imperial Center for assignment." Paelleon frowned at that. He had hoped to stay on with the Grand Admiral, who respected him and valued his opinion and insight into matters, regardless of protocol.

"Actually I would request Commander Paelleon stays under my command. His insight has proved quite useful, and I believe he shall be an asset to me in locating the Rebel fleet." Thrawn said. Pestage scowled.

"Commander Paelleon, would you mind then serving another term with our Admiral?" Pestage asked in false politeness.

"I would be honoured sir." Paelleon responded.

"Very well." Pestage sighed "Just get me some results Thrawn."

"Thank you sir." Thrawn said, ignoring the latter part of the man's statement before he flicked off the comm.

"Did you know he planned to recall me to Imperial Center?" Paelleon asked curiously as they made their way back to the bridge.

"I did." Thrawn confirmed.

"Which was why you wished me there when you spoke?" Paelleon asked and Thrawn gave a slight smile.

"Very observant Commander. Yes, I wished him to know you were there to make it difficult for him to argue, and to be present when he presented you the option to leave. I was curious myself as to your response." he explained. Paelleon nodded.

"You wished to learn my loyalties then." he said. Thrawn nodded and Paelleon continued speaking. "My loyalties are to you sir. I have greatly enjoyed serving under you. Your respect for your men and tactical strategy is unparalleled in the Empire. It is an honour to work with you, and I will happily remain under your command as long as you will have me."

Leia paced restlessly in her room aboard the Executor. Certainly it's state room was nicer than it's prison cells, but it still made her anxious. Knowing she would be face to face with Darth Vader again soon sent chills down her spine. Much as she told herself he was working on redemption and on her side now more or less… she still feared him. He'd been the source of her nightmares for years after all. She noticed most of his men still feared him too, so at least she wasn't alone in that. When the door slid open she jumped slightly and flinched before she could stop herself. Han was quickly at her back, steadying her on her feet. Standing before them was Darth Vader.

"Leia." he greeted her, ignoring the smuggler hovering protectively. When she gave him a pointed stare he sighed and nodded to Han "Captain Solo." he said.

"So where do we start?" Leia asked.

"Perhaps we might speak and get to know each other before we move into training. It will be easier if you trust me." Vader said. Leia frowned.

"I don't know if I can trust you." she sighed.

"I understand." Vader said, and Han noticed the Sith lord's posture slumped slightly in disappointment. "I hope you will give me a chance to earn your trust however." he added.

"I'm here aren't I?" Leia reminded him sharply.

"That you are." Vader agreed. "Is there anything you wish to ask?" he asked her.

"Who was my mother? My real mother I mean?" she asked.

"Padme Amidala. She was the Queen of Naboo, and a Senator in the Republic… you take after her a lot." Vader answered.

"Why was I sent to Alderaan? Is she alive somewhere?" Leia asked. Vader gave a sad sigh and sat in one of the plush chairs in the room, motioning for Leia to do the same. Leia however refused and stood firmly in place. Vader gave a slight laugh at that.

"Every bit as stubborn as she was." he said. "Bail Organa was a good friend of hers, and about the only other person in the Senate besides Mon Mothma who openly opposed Palpatine. Bail was always the most vocal… and no. She died when you were born." Vader explained.

"Oh." Leia said, unsure what to say now. Deciding to move away from personal topics she quickly changed the subject "Maybe you should show me where the training rooms are and we could start some practice?" she proposed.

"I think that would be a good idea my daughter." Vader said, grateful to change the subject. As they entered the training room Vader unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and handed it to Leia. "You will construct your own eventually, but for now you can use mine." he said. "You may find the grip a bit big… your hands are much smaller than mine… but it should suffice for these early exercises." As he spoke Vader levitated a training droid out from storage. "Are you ready?" he asked. Leia nodded as she activated the blade. She recalled Obi-Wan starting Luke with similar exercises. Vader turned the droid on and she yelped as a blast hit her. "Reach out in the Force… feel for the droid… feel it's motion… let the Force guide your movement, not your brain." Vader instructed. Though more blasts hit her than not, she did manage to start deflecting a few. Abruptly the droid stopped firing on her.

"Why'd you turn it off?" she asked Vader "I was just starting to get the hang on this."

"It is best not to over exert yourself, and to end each lesson when you are doing well. If you over exert yourself you will start doing poorly… which will frustrate you… leading to anger… which is a stepping stone to the Dark Side." Vader explained.

"I guess that makes sense…" Leia conceded. "When will I build my own lightsaber?" she asked.

"You can start the process now." Vader said, "Follow me." He guided them down the corridors to his private chambers. Opening a storage unit he pulled out a small piece of crystal starter. "The first step to making your own lightsaber is to grow the crystal for it. This is the starter for it. You will need patience, a key thing for any Jedi, and the insight of the Force to know when it is ready… and how to grow it." Vader said.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with this?" Leia asked, turning the fragment over in her hands.

"Meditate. The Force will tell you what to do." he told her. Leia frowned, but didn't argue. Instead she tucked the crystal starter carefully into a small pouch she carried on her belt. "I will leave you to get settled for now. We will continue tomorrow. Can you find your way back to your rooms?" Vader asked.

"I think so." Leia said. Hesitating for a moment she asked "Is there anything you wished to ask me before I go?".

"I have many questions… much I wish to know about the years I missed with you… but it has been a long day for you, and you should rest now my daughter. We shall talk and train more soon." Vader said. Leia nodded.

"I look forward to it." she said, and was surprised to find she actually did. Turning she left Vader alone in his chambers and decided to explore the star destroyer before returning to her rooms. If this was going to be her home for the next while, she wanted to know it


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yay more chapters! And I'm bumping this to an M rating because things are getting darker and I'd rather be safe than sorry. I did a lot of debating about writing the first scene or not… but in the end I decided to go with it, just to give a sense of how messed up Palpatine is. Sorry if it is a bit much. The idea came into my head and demanded of me to write it… besides the fact I wanted to go more into depth with the relationship. Translation of the Huttese convo is:_

_"Uba settah Huttese?"- Literally "You say Huttese?", which is as close as I could translate for "You speak Huttese?"_

_"Tagwa, chuba?" is "Yes, you?"_

As Palpatine drew Isard to himself so she was perched straddling his lap, he felt a small flicker in the Force, a hesitation in her movement. Something was different tonight. She hid it well, her expression perfectly schooled into it's usual look of adoration to him… but beneath the mask he could feel her faltering… and her small note of terror as she realized her thoughts betrayed her. In as sympathetic and warm a voice as he could muster, he spoke as he stroked her hair back "My dear Ysanne, what troubles you tonight? You are not yourself." he said, interested to note how the fear in her rose. However much she may love him, she also knew his powers and held great respect for them, and never crossing him.

"It's nothing my Lord." she said a fraction too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not trust me Ysanne?" he asked. His voice was soft, but Isard knew there was danger in those words.

"No, it's not that my Lord. I trust you with my life." she said hastily. Palpatine knew she meant that much. She had willingly subjected herself over and over to his games… games which could kill her… but she had faith he would not. Not yet anyways.

"Then what Ysanne?" he asked sharply, dropping the pretense of softness. He eyes and her Force sense betrayed her fear, but she kept her voice steady as she answered.

"It is a trivial thing. I do not wish to boor you my Lord… not when there are more interesting ways to pass the time." she said, trying to distract him, but he would not be swayed. It was highly unusual for his Director of Intelligence to keep anything from him, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. His hands holding her firmly in place, he spoke.

"I can tear any secret from you… it would be better for you if I did not need to resort to such means Ysanne." he said, his voice laced with warning, his grip on her firm as the urge to run kicked in. For a moment they sat in silence, a battle of wills. She sat in defiant silence, refusing to cry out as he gripped her with bruising force. As his fingers began to crackle with lightning however, she bowed her head in surrender.

"There was an incident with the prisoner." she said finally.

"And?" Palpatine prompted.

"His words made me doubt for a moment… but I see now what foolishness that was." she elaborated. Palpatine could tell she was still hiding something. Tiring of this game he forced his mind into hers. Though she lacked any Force sensitivity, he knew his dark presence in her head frightened and pained her as he forced her secrets out. She did not speak, keeping her eyes shut, her posture hunched in defeat and her head still bowed. For a time after he withdrew from her mind Palpatine said nothing, enjoying the fear coming from her, and her humiliation at her defeat. Taking one hand to tilt her head up so she faced him, he finally spoke.

"Look at me Ysanne." he ordered, and her eyes opened, her mismatched gaze meeting his golden one.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked, her expression one of cautious optimism that he was not angry with her.

"Go fetch the prisoner." he commanded. Her expression turned to one of puzzlement, but she did not question his order. As she bent to retrieve her usual clothes and change out of the dancer's outfit he had insisted she wear, she felt a firm hand over her wrist stopping her. "No, you will go as is." Palpatine told her firmly. She opened her mouth to argue for a moment, but then thought the better of it. She understood this was her punishment, a lesson in humiliation.

"As you wish." she said, striding from the room with as much dignity as she was able. As she made her way through the corridors, she felt a small measure of respect for Mara Jade. She felt exposed and vulnerable in the scant costume, frustrated with the leers of officers as she passed them. She shot them a fierce glare and they looked away, but she knew what they were thinking. After all her hard work to be accepted and respected by the men in the army, they now saw her as just another pathetic whore at Palpatine's side. Her work and achievements would not matter… the rumours would fly she only held her position because of her ability to please the Emperor, not her true skills. A lesson in humiliation it was indeed. Reaching the detention centre she turned the lights on in Wes' cell. He blinking for a moment, wondering if he was imagining things when he saw Isard standing before him, dressed not in her Director's uniform, but a scant blood red dancer's costume. She kept her head held high, trying to maintain her dignity.

"What now?" he asked tiredly.

"I have been ordered to bring you to his Majesty." she said. He took in her costume and swallowed nervously.

"For what? Because if it's a three way, I'd rather be dead, or at least rendered unconscious by this collar." he said. Isard shrugged lightly.

"I didn't ask why, but I doubt your theory. His Highness does not see men in that light." she said.

"Then what is with the dress?" he asked. She glared at him.

"None of your kriffing business." she growled "Now get up and get moving." she ordered. Wes smirked slightly.

"Or you'll what? Shake your ass at me? You can't possibly have a weapon on you." he challenged. As he spoke her right hand slipped to her thigh where she withdrew a vibroblade.

"You'd be amazed where one can hide weapons." she said. "Now move." she barked. Wes debated testing her more, but he decided against it- her mood was positively lethal at present.

"Fine fine, whatever." he sighed, falling into step behind her. As they reached Palpatine's rooms, Wes hesitated. Annoyed, Isard reached around behind herself to grip his arm and throw him forward into the darkened chamber.

"So, we finally get a chance to speak my bold Rebel prisoner." Palpatine's voice came from deep within the room. Giving Wes a shove, Isard moved them closer to the source of the sound. As they reached where the Emperor still sat on the edge of the bed, his robes redonned, Isard pushed Wes into a deep bow.

"Not like I'm going anywhere soon. You could of talked to me any time you like." Wes spat. Palpatine laughed.

"Such spirit. I shall enjoy breaking you." he said. "I can see why my power hungry Director is intrigued by you." Those words stung Isard, but she kept her expression flat and stoney. "Since her thoughts seem to suggest you please her more than I do, I should like to learn from you." Palpatine said. Wes looked confused, so Palpatine continued speaking "I think a demonstration is in order." Wes's eyes widened as he took in Palptine's meaning. He noticed Isard had stiffened beside him.

"My Lord, surely you can not-" Isard started to protest, but Palpatine cut short her protest rising and smacking her hard across the face.

"I did not grant you permission to speak." he warned her.

"There is no kriffing way." Wes said "You can kill me before I'll-" Wes broke off as he saw the crackle of Force lightning and braced for impact… but felt nothing. Beside him he heard a startled yelp. "The kriff?!" he swore "Why are you attacking her? It's me who's being defiant."

"Precisely." Palpatine said "You are at the point of breaking, no amount of pain I inflict on you would sway you… however, watching another suffer for your… _mistakes_… that is another matter." he explained. Wes groaned. The old bastard was right… he could not sit by and watch someone hurt because of his stubbornness… even if said person would turn the other cheek if their positions were reversed.

"Fine, you've made your point." Wes sighed, bending to pull Isard upright from where she'd fallen with the blast of Force lightning. Driving her back against the nearby wall, he kissed her hard. She struggled against him, but he held her firmly in place. He could feel her trembling with rage, and knew he would pay for this later. He couldn't win for losing right now, caught between two volatile personalities. He was startled as she returned the kiss for a moment, then understood why as she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. With a curse his grip on her loosened and she shoved him backwards hard so he sprawled onto the floor. "Shavit." he muttered, pressing his hand to his lip trying to stop the bleeding. Palpatine cackled at the display.

"Ah such a fine line between passion and rage with my Ysanne." he laughed. Wes shuddered. He was almost looking forward to being bait. Anything to not be stuck between these two. The only upside he considered, was that Isard might actually kill him now, orders be damned. Certainly she looked ready to right now, still standing by the wall, glaring at him, a streak of his blood over her cheek where she had wiped her mouth.

"Are you happy now? Can I please go back to my cell and you two can get on with whatever the kriff it is you do?" Wes grumbled. Palpatine sat in thought for a moment, considering this.

"Very well, you can go back now… Ysanne can go with you and stay there until I feel she has learned her lesson." he said, and Wes felt a flicker of terror. Shut in a cell with an insane woman who now had a valid reason to want to kill him for an indefinite time was not what he had in mind. He waited for a moment to see if Isard was going to protest. When she wisely held her tongue, Palpatine pressed a button and a Royal Guard appeared. "Take these two back to the detention centre- place them in the same cell." he ordered. The guard nodded silently and raised his force pike to herd them down the halls. Once they were well out of earshot from Palpatine Isard turned to Wes and hissed at him.

"This is your fault you kriffing moron." she growled. Wes raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, you never listened to me before… how was I to know you would this time?" he protested. As they were herded into the cell and the door shut behind them Wes realized the problem. One bed. Well it was as well he'd got used to sleeping on hard floors. "You can take the bed." he said to her.

"I don't need you pretending to be some gentleman." she growled at him, settling herself in the corner, as far away from him as possible.

"Suit yourself." Wes said, flopping onto the cot. It was going to be a long night, he could tell. A very long night.

Mara checked all her weapons were in place and her blaster charged should the meeting not end well. She hated going in blind without the Force, but she knew it was necessary. Keeping their presence on Naboo cloaked with the ysalamiri was their best bet of avoiding detection by Palpatine or any other Force sensitives he had working for him. Vader had told her he knew of multiple agents, including at least one other Hand… a point which irked Mara more than she cared to admit. Strapping on her hip blaster, a holdout, a sleeve gun and her lightsaber, she made one final check then made her way to the door where the obnoxious gungan was waiting.

"Hellosa missy Mara Jade, mesa happy to see you!" he greeted her. Mara debating snapping at him, but a sharp glare from Luke made her hold her tongue.

"So where are we going?" she asked, glaring back at Luke.

"Wesa goin to Theed University." Jar Jar answered.

"Well then, let's go." Mara said a tad sharply, but the exuberant gungan didn't seem to notice or care. As they made their was down the streets towards the university, Mara mentally checked off places that would make good hiding or sniper shot locations, both should they need to run, and should anyone have realized they were here. Luke watched as Mara's eyes darted around her in what seemed a nervous motion, but he knew wasn't. It was far too systematic for that. He noticed LaRone was doing similar. Deciding he might be more open to explaining than Mara would, still annoyed with him, be turned to LaRone and whispered to him.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"Scouting for snipers and hiding spots." LaRone explained. "Always know where your danger and escape zones are." Luke nodded. It made sense. He wished Mara would relax a bit, but he also knew it was unlikely. To everyone's annoyance the chatty gungan decided to act as tour guide and point out various locations along the way. Luke found himself missing the Force, sure if Mara could speak silently to him she'd probably have a running commentary that would make the trip more tolerable. A glance at Mara's both annoyed and bemused expression confirmed she was thinking the same thing. As they arrived a man greeted them.

"Greetings, I am Ruwee Naberrie" he introduced himself. "Jar Jar said he had found Anakin's son… I couldn't believe it… but seeing you… bless my heart. I see now he told the truth. Welcome to Naboo. It's wonderful to meet my grandson at last." he said, wrapping Luke in a firm embrace. "And who might these people be with you?" he asked.

"The men are LaRone, Macross and Quiller… and this-" Luke said, taking Mara's hand "Is Mara Jade… the soon to be mother of your great grand child." he said. Mara let out a startled yelp as Ruwee gathered her into a big bear hug.

"A great grand child!" he cried out with delight. "Jobal will be ecstatic when she hears this!"

"Um, I understand you are excited, but we'd like to keep a low profile here." Mara said, her voice slightly muffled by the man's chest she was pressed against. Nodding in understanding Ruwee released her.

"My apologies. You must understand, we did not know our daughter's child survived… and this is to be our first great grandchild as neither Pooja or Ryoo have had children yet… so you can understand my excitement." he explained. Mara nodded at him in understanding.

"I understand, but all the same… we are fugitives from the Empire." she explained, keeping her voice low "So you understand we wish to keep a very low profile." she said.

"Ah yes, Jar Jar mentioned you were in some sort of trouble." Ruwee said "Would you elaborate on that?" he asked. Mara frowned.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private… away from any security holocams?" she asked. Understanding Mara's meaning he nodded.

"I must return to work for now, but meet me back here at 1700 and I shall take you to my home where you can meet the rest of the family. We can talk more there." Ruwee said.

Leia blinked awake, confused for the moment where she was. She was in a soft large bed, not the hard bunk of the Falcon. Shaking her head to clear the sleep from it she remembered. She was on the Executor, starting her training. Glancing at the chrono she realized it was still early, only 0500. Groaning and rolling over she tried to get back to sleep, but sleep would not come. Han was still sound asleep beside her snoring blissfully. Quietly so as not to wake up she wrote a quick note letting him know she'd gone to get breakfast and would be in the mess hall or training, then made her way down the quiet corridors to the mess hall. To her pleasant surprise there was hot food prepared and not just rations. Grabbing some food and caf she made her way to a table where a couple officers sat. May as well try fit in since she was going to be here a while. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. The officers shrugged.

"Don't see why not." one of them answered. "Name's Venka, and this is Tiaan Jerjerrod." he said motioning to the man next to him.

"I suppose I don't need much introduction." Leia sighed. Venka gave a grin.

"I think we've all seen your face on enough wanted posters to know who you are." he answered.

"Is it strange for you?" Leia asked. Jerjerrod shrugged.

"A bit. I can't say I ever imagined myself working along side Rebels, but I pledged my loyalty to Vader, and I trust Piett's judgement. Smart man him." he said. "Speaking of- Morning Captain." Jerjerrod called, motioning Piett over to the table.

"Morning." Piett returned the greeting less than enthusiastically. Noticing Leia he made an effort to smile. "Hello Princess, did you sleep well? Are your accommodations satisfactory?" he asked. Leia waved her hand at him.

"Please, just call me Leia. You need not be so formal." she said.

"Ah my apologies Leia. I'm not used to addressing anyone without their formal title. I assume such formalities do not apply in the Rebellion?" he asked. Leia nodded.

"We're based on a democracy, so while we do have ranks… it's mostly on a first name basis… especially when the Rogues get partying." she said with a laugh.

"Sound about like the TIE pilots and Stormtroopers. We're not always all stiff and formal." Venka informed her.

"Speak for yourself." Piett said. "I like order. I'm too old for all this party nonsense." he said, though his tone was light.

"Whatever you say Captain." Venka said. Turning back to Leia he asked "So out meeting the crew?" Leia gave a nod.

"That's the plan." she said. "I figure I'm here for a while… I really don't know how long Jedi training takes… but I should make an effort to fit in." Settling down with his meal next to Leia, Piett turned to her.

"I heard a rumour you spent some time with Jabba- Uba settah Huttese?" he asked. Leia looked startled for a moment but smiled and nodded.

"Tagwa, chuba?" she asked.

"I understand it mostly. I can only speak a few phrases I'm afraid." he responded in Basic. "I'd love for you to teach me however."

"Han is better at it than I am, but I'll do my best." Leia said smiling. "We should probably start with the basics…" she said as she explained her knowledge of Huttese to the curious officers who would periodically interrupt with questions. As the hours wore on more officers joined, while others left for duty. Leia found she was quite enjoying herself, and the officers were making a real effort to make her feel welcome. Though she was still apprehensive about her training and living on board the Executor, she began to feel more at ease


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yes, Wes is a bit Stockholmish at this point… but he's been stuck for some time now with Isard his only real human interaction… and look- I'm not being mean to him for once! Lol! Thanks to Electricboa for the encouragement to run with this idea and for the very helpful info for laying out the next few chapters. :) I'm already started on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon. Work is keeping me hopping but I'm trying to grab time to update as much as possible._

Wes woke to the sound of chattering teeth. Though he lacked a chrono or any natural light, he knew instinctively it was still early. The cell had been chilled considerably since he had dozed off, but it was not him who was shivering he realized as his brain woke up a little more. Sighing he peered in the darkness to the corner where he could just make out Isard's form, curled into a ball, fighting for any scrap of warmth. Rolling off the cot with a groan, he made his way across the cell to her. "Come on, you're going to get hypothermic sitting on the floor in that." he said, extending a hand to her. When she ignored him, Wes grabbed her wrist and pulled her upright and towards the cot. "Shavit, you're like ice!" he gasped as he placed a hand on her exposed back to help steer her.

"Get off me!" she snapped at him.

"No." he responded firmly "I don't care what you say or think of me. I'm not going to sit by while you freeze yourself to death. If you haven't noticed, they are dropping the room temperature in here." he explained, hoping to appeal to her logic. No such luck.

"I said leave me alone you kriffing Rebel scum!" she growled.

"And I said no." Wes responded reasonably.

"He's just testing me… punishing me for my lack of faith… if I endure…" Isard muttered half to herself.

"If you endure much longer you are going to become hypothermic if they keep dropping the heat out of here. Kriff I swear it was warmer on Hoth." Wes argued.

"Why do you even care?" she asked. Wes paused in his attempts to wrestle her towards the cot. Why _did_ he care? Wasn't she the enemy? He should just leave the damned stubborn woman to freeze… but his moral code overrode that. Sighing he answered her.

"Look, I don't know why I care… I just do ok? This mess is kinda my fault so just let me help you please." he begged.

"It is entirely your fault." she snapped.

"I just said that." Wes snapped back.

"No, you said it was only partly your fault." Isard retorted.

"Fine it's entirely my fault! Happy?" Wes yelled "Now will you kriffing let me help you already?" he asked. Finally she relented.

"Fine. I'm too tired to keep arguing." she sighed.

"At least that we can agree on." Wes said with a grin. She met it with a glare. Pulling her the last distance to the cot, he pulled back the sheet and lay down. As he did she resisted again.

"You want me to get in there with you?" she asked sharply. Wes groaned. Why did she have to make everything so kriffing hard?

"Yes. Body heat my dear. It's the only source of heat we have in here." he explained. Isard gave him a funny look and he replayed his words to himself mentally and realized he just called her dear. Clearly cold and sleep deprivation were getting to him.

"Fine." Isard sighed at last, settling herself on the narrow cot. Despite her protests, she instinctively curled into him, seeking the warmth his body offered. As he wrapped an arm over her, Wes wondered what his fellow Rogues would think if they could see him now. Despite his reputation as a ladies man, he imagined they'd all fall over from shock seeing him with Ysanne Isard laying in his arms… even if the situation was pure survival and not the least bit romantic. Or was it? Why did he care so much what happened to her? Feel anger at the scars he could feel crossing her back? And why did he find her curled up in his arms so kriffing comforting? A voice softer in tone than he was used to hearing, but still tinged with annoyance pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you actually going to sleep or are you just going to stare at me?" Isard asked irritatedly.

"I uh- I guess I zoned out." Wes muttered flustered. "Brain trying to make sense of this situation still." he said and cursed himself as he did. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he swallowed nervously.

"What _specifically_ were you trying to figure out?" she asked, her tone taking on more of her familiar sharp interrogation voice, though it seemed rather less menacing than usual, still shivering slightly as she was in the thin dance costume she wore. Wes thought frantically for a subject, any subject to avoid blurting out what he had actually been considering. Glancing at her he said the first thing which popped to mind.

"Just wondering about the outfit." he said. When she gave him a slightly amused look he realized how badly that had come out. Clearing his throat he quickly clarified "I mean… do you actually dance, or is it just for looks?" he asked, glad of the limited light masking his blush.

"What is it with you Rogues trying to interrogate me?" she asked in response, though her tone was more amused than annoyed.

"Not exactly like I have anything better to do." Wes pointed out.

"Point taken." Isard replied.

"You still didn't answer my question." Wes said, hoping his pressing her didn't break their fragile truce as he felt her stiffen for a moment in annoyance then give a resigned sigh.

"A little… just what I picked up watching the dancers at Court. It's mostly for looks though." Isard said finally. A reasonably comfortable silence settled between them and Wes was just starting to doze when Isard's voice startled him back into wakefulness. "What the kriff are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Wha?" Wes asked sleepily.

"Hands?" Isard prompted him. At that hint he observed where exactly his hands lay on her. One was idly tracing the scars of her back and the other… oh shavit. The other rested squarely on her rear. Quickly shifting his hands to a safer location, he muttered an apology, utterly mortified.

"Sorry I was-"

"Zoned out?" Isard finished for him, giving a short laugh.

"Something like that." Wes muttered sheepishly. "Hey, you aren't shivering anymore. Give a guy a break. Tired, beautiful woman in close quarters.." he said and broke off as he realized what he just said out loud at Isard's startled noise. Now it was her turn to be flustered. Unsure how to respond and too tired to figure it out she shifted awkwardly in his arms.

"We really should sleep now." she said.

"Agreed." Wes said. As he lay back to try get some sleep, his mind turned over the issue of his conflicting feelings towards the woman resting in his arms. He no longer hated her… and he was feeling flickers of something towards her. Could be be starting to care for her? She'd been the bane of his existence for kriff knew how long? Months maybe at this point? Time had lost it's meaning to him. Sighing he closed his eyes and let the rhythmic sounds of Isard's now steady breathing lull him to sleep. He'd figure it out later… ideally once she was no longer confined in a small space with him… because he had a hunch certain conclusions might lead to bodily harm for him.

Watching Leia practice with the lightsaber, Vader found his mind drifting, wondering how Luke and Mara had fared. They had agreed on complete radio silence unless it was necessary to keep them hidden for as long as possible. He could not even reach out to them in the Force, hidden as they were by the ysalamiri. He had realized belatedly he'd forgot to tell them how to find Padme's family. He trusted Mara to find an answer however. It was all he could do for now without endangering them. Turning his focus back to his daughter he stood and moved so he stood behind her. "You still are relying on your eyes, not on the Force. Your reflexes are impressive… most impressive… but you must learn to trust the Force." he sighed. Leia frowned.

"I'm trying, but my instinct…" she tried to explain. Vader nodded. It was a lesson everyone had to learn with a lightsaber sooner or later.

"Your instinct is to trust your eyes not your senses." he said. Reaching out with the Force he summoned a helmet towards himself and lowered the blast shield on it. "I believe you've seen this before." he said, handing her the helmet. She nodded at him.

"When I first met Luke… Obi-Wan had him practice like this." Leia said, her voice muffling slightly as she put the helmet on.

"We will try again. Trust the Force to guide your actions. Don't think. Feel." Vader instructed her. Turning the remote back on he stood back and watched as she swung wildly at first, the blasts from the remote hitting her regularly. "Focus" he told her. "Don't think about what you are doing… just reach out… feel for the remote. Feel it move. Don't think of the lightsaber as something separate… think of it as an extension of you."

"I'm trying!" Leia sighed in frustration as another blast hit her.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Vader said, fondly remembering the small green Jedi Master… the Jedi Master who also escaped Order 66 he realized. He wondered if the aged Jedi Master was still alive. He got his answer a moment later when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Become one with the Force have I… but watch over still I do." Yoda's spirit said appearing before him.

"Who's that?" Leia asked, shutting down the remote and lightsaber and removing the helmet to see a small translucent blue creature.

"That is Master Yoda. I knew him when I was a Jedi." Vader said. "Master Yoda, perhaps you can explain lightsabers to my daughter." he suggested. Leia looked at him skeptically.

"What could he teach me? He doesn't look like he could use a lightsaber." she said.

"Judge me by my size do you?" Yoda asked.

"I guess a bit." Leia admitted.

"Master Yoda was one of the greatest lightsaber dualists around… Palpatine was the only who matched him in skill." Vader told her. Leia was even more startled by that.

"Wait, he can actually use a lightsaber?" she asked surprised. Somehow she could not picture the Emperor in lightsaber combat.

"He's much stronger and more agile than he looks. His Master trained him in every style of lightsaber combat and made him master each." Vader explained "He single handedly took on and killed most of the Jedi Masters from the Temple when they surrounded him. Only Yoda and Mace were not killed by his hand alone in that fight… I helped kill Mace." Vader said, shame tinging his voice as he recalled that day, the day he had become a slave to Palpatine, the day his world came crashing down.

"There's more isn't there?" Leia asked. Vader nodded.

"I suppose you'll hear this eventually so now is as good a time as any. Yes, after I helped him kill Mace and he left to deal with Yoda… he executed Order 66 to turn the clone troopers on the Jedi who were out in battles through the galaxy… I left to kill the younglings… force sensitive children who had just begun their training. I slaughtered them all on Palpatine's orders." Vader sighed, registering the horror and disgust on Leia's face. "I was a monster… utterly corrupted by a power I believed I needed… by the only man I believed could teach me such power. I was young and foolish… and utterly blinded." he said sadly.

"How could you?" Leia asked appalled. "They were innocents."

"I believed at the time what Palpatine told me… that all the Jedi must be eliminated… that was the only way I would have the power to save your mother who I saw dying in a vision… it was the greatest irony my lust for that power is what killed her." Vader explained.

"How did she die?" Leia asked, more than a little horrified at this point. How could this monster be her father? Maybe she was making a mistake she thought to herself, thinking of the blood staining her father- no Vader's hands… Luke's hands… did she even want to ask how many had died by Mara's hands? All because they had the Force… like her. Was she doomed to be a monster too? Could she avoid it by not training? A million questions swirled in her head. Vader reached out and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder to steady her as she spiralled into blind panic.

"Breath, daughter." he said, waiting until her hyperventilating had slowed before continuing. "Your mother died of a broken heart. She had lost the man she loved to the darkness. Her and Obi-Wan were the last to try save me… the last to lose hope in my redemption. She lived just long enough after I last saw her to give birth to you and Luke from what Obi-Wan has told me." Vader explained. Leia looked at him puzzled.

"But Obi-Wan is dead… you killed him." she protested.

"I did." Vader acknowledged "However it is possible for powerful Jedi like Master Yoda here and Master Kenobi to return as Force ghosts to the living." he said, motioning to the small blue glowing creature. Feeling Leia's growing confusion and agitation Vader sighed. "I think we should end this lesson for today. Perhaps Master Yoda can set your fears at ease more than I… failed Jedi that I am." he said as he walked off to calm himself and get away from the hurt and fear radiating from his daughter… knowing he was the cause of it. He hated leaving her when she was upset, but nothing he could do or say right now would help. Hopefully Yoda would speak with her and calm her before returning to the Force… or even that damned smuggler of hers might calm her. He knew it was something he could not do himself.

Mara fidgeted nervously as they waited for Ruwee to take them to the house where she would meet Luke's extended family. She kept telling herself she already knew Vader and there was no way they could be worse than him… but still she was anxious. What would they think of her? Until recently she had been an Imperial agent… personal spy and assassin to Palpatine. Based on what Vader had told her about his wife and his turn to the dark side under Palpatine's corruption… how happy would they be with her really? Especially as the mother to be of their great grant child? Ruwee had seemed happy enough… but he didn't know who she was. When they learned of her origins… she shook her head to clear it. Luke glanced at her and seeming to understand the movement, wrapped a comforting arm around her as Ruwee pulled up in a speeder. They make the trip in silence, no one quite sure what to say. As they arrived at the house an older woman ran out to meet them, who Mara assumed to be Jobal. She was startled when the woman gathered her up in her arms.

"Welcome to Naboo! I'm so happy to meet you! Is it true what Ruwee told me?" she asked. Mara nodded as the woman released her.

"It's true." she said, a bit hesitantly. More observant than her husband, Jobal picked up on the reluctance in Mara's tone.

"Why is it you doubt us and our joy in this?" she asked. Noticing the strange yellow lizards resting on Luke and Mara's backs and the lightsaber's hanging from their belts, her eyes widened "You are both Jedi!" she exclaimed. Mara shifted uncomfortably. Might as well get this over with.

"Not exactly." she said. Seeing the fear in the other woman's eyes she clarified "But not Sith either… though I was raised by one and trained in the dark side…" Mara said, letting her voice drift off, fearful of rebuke.

"You are one of the children Palpatine stole." Jobal said and Mara was surprised.

"How do you know… wait, children? Plural?" she asked. Jobal nodded at her.

"I remember Padme telling me about a holocron that was stolen, listing all the Force sensitive children… several were kidnapped and though they were found and returned… I don't doubt after the Order fell, more children were taken for whatever was planned for them." the older woman explained. Mara considered that.

"I don't know for sure… I was a slave who's contract he bought when I was very young. I never knew how I came to be caught by slavers. Perhaps it was not an accident after all." she mused.

"Then I can assume it is _him_ you wish our help in hiding from." Jobal asked. Mara nodded, and waited anxiously, sure they would be turned away. It was suicide to help them. Who in their right mind would? "We would be glad to help shelter you from him. We have no great love for the Emperor after all he took from us." Jobal said "Come we have much to discuss." she added leading Mara into the house. Luke, Ruwee, and the stormtroopers followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Oh wow another update! I am having a lot of fun writing this right now! Alas there will probably be a bit of a delay in any updates for a bit as I've had some relatively short deadlines come up at work and alas, real world first, much as I love playing in this one. I hope the recent flood of updates makes up for the delay that will be occurring. I'll be back soon as these work projects are out of my hair. Thanks to everyone for the faves, follows and extra thanks to those who take time to review. Reviews really make my day. :D_

By the end of the evening everyone was well fed and Mara was beginning to relax. Naboo had always been renowned for it's hospitality and Luke's family was clearly no exception. They had discovered Luke had an aunt named Sola, and cousins Ryoo and Pooja. In a way Mara was happy for him, and they made great efforts to make her feel like part of the family, despite her questionable past… but part of her felt she didn't belong. It was Luke's family, not hers. She was still alone in the galaxy in that sense. Part of her wanted to ask about Palpatine… but she suspected it would be a very sore subject for much of Naboo. What she had pieced together from what limited research she had been able to do without tripping off any alarms and what Vader had told her painted a pretty grim picture. With no further leads on who her family had been, she felt very alone. Her only possible clue was the holocron Jobal had mentioned, but that was no doubt somewhere hidden in the depths of Imperial Palace, or wherever the Emperor was now. There was no chance of her getting a hold of that. Any Jedi who might know the information in it were long dead, except possibly Vader… but he had admitted he didn't know anything beyond that she had been picked up from a slave ship. For all she knew she might have just been a presence he sensed and not in the Jedi lists… and there was a good chance she might not be, having been born after the fall of the Jedi order. No matter what way she looked at it, any semblance of family she had in any form had been destroyed by Palpatine. Unless by some miracle he had some remaining family somewhere… she was absolutely alone in the galaxy. If anything ever happened between her and Luke… she shook her head refusing to think of such things. Luke loved her and she loved him. They would make it work. They had come too far and worked too hard to be torn apart by anything short of death at this point.

"You seem troubled child." Jorbal said, sitting next to her. Mara frowned at being called child. She knew the older woman meant it endearingly, but it reminded her of Palpatine. Taking in Mara's expression Jorbal wrapped a motherly arm around her "That is what he called you isn't it? I should have remembered." she said. Mara shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I know you mean well… Palpatine just ruins everything he touches." she sighed.

"What troubles you?" Jorbal asked. Mara hesitated, but the woman seemed truly kind and concerned for her.

"Just frustrated that every lead to my family, or even my adopted family turns up dead ends and dead bodies." she sighed. "I wish I knew if any of my family still lived… or kriff even Palpatine's. In a twisted way he's my father." Jorbal smiled and lay a hand over Mara's abdomen.

"Though I can offer you no promise you will ever find the answers you seek regarding your origins… you do have a family." she said wisely. "And as Luke's wife, you are part of our family as well." Mara flinched at that, wondering if she should correct the mistake or not, but the older woman was very intuitive. "I see… you are not married then?" she asked. Mara shook her head.

"Our relationship has always been… somewhat unconventional." she said reluctantly. Though the older woman had not judged her for crimes committed under Palpatine's orders, it seemed properness of relationships was another matter.

"I see." Jorbal said frowning slightly "But you _are_ planning to get married soon are you not?" she asked.

"I… don't know. We haven't really discussed it." Mara sighed.

"Should you have not decided such things before having a child?" Jorbal pressed and Mara buried her face in her hands. So much for a family. She was certain they would disown her when she explained this one.

"It was never our intention… I did not even know it was possible. Palpatine at times required me to… use my skills as a woman to gain information or secure alliances… I had always assumed he would have prevented it somehow… it came as a shock when I learned I was pregnant… and from there we basically had to bide our time until we could safely fight our way to freedom… and to here." Mara explained, nervous at the moment of silence that followed, fearful she would be asked to leave. When Jorbal wrapped her in her arms, she was startled.

"Oh you poor child! How could he do such a thing? He is truly a monster!" she exclaimed, and Mara breathed a sigh of relief. She was accepted by a family, even with her flaws and sins. "It is still my hope you will get married, but I understand if you choose not to, as I gather this was not a partnership of choice." Jorbal said to her.

"It didn't start that way no… we met as enemies when I captured Luke. I was ordered to get close to him and gain his trust by any means necessary. In time though… I fell in love with him and he with me. Things have been so crazy since then we really haven't had time to sit and think and decide what it is we want to do. Our focus has been on escape and survival." Mara explained and Jorbal nodded at her.

"I understand now, and I apologize for judging you prematurely." she said.

"It's ok." Mara assured her "It's kinda a strange situation all around. Just a few months ago my only focus was on serving my Master. Now… I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I've always just obeyed orders."

"You'll figure out out" Jorbal said smiling "I can see you are a bright young woman. You will go far in life Mara Jade." she said. Mara just wished she had the other woman's enthusiasm. She had a lot more doubts herself.

Wes awoke on his back, Isard draped over him, effectively pinning him down. Her body pressing against his was definitely affecting him. She was still asleep right now, but he was pretty sure if she woke right now she would kill him… or neuter him at least. Neither seemed an appealing option. Carefully he tried to shift her off himself, only to have her give a soft moan and start to stir. _Shavit, this is it _Wes thought to himself. Certain of his impending doom, her actions caught him totally off guard as she kissed him deeply, her eyes still shut in a half sleep state. As a groan of enjoyment and frustration escaped his lips at his predicament, Isard's eyes shot open and she froze for a moment before shoving herself backwards so rapidly she would of fallen off the cot and onto the floor if not for his hand catching her around the waist.

"Kriff, kriff, kriff!" she swore wiping her lips. "I forgot where I was." she muttered, tilting her head down so her hair fell over her face, concealing her blush.

"I figured as much." Wes said, slightly bemused "I'm not complaining though." he said grinning.

"You wouldn't." Isard growled at him annoyed. Wes ignored her annoyance, and tried to lighten the mood before she got too worked up.

"Gotta say, if you wake Palps up like that, I'm amazed he hasn't had a heart attack yet." he said lightly. Inspite of herself a small laugh escaped her lips at that comment. She tilted her head up to look at him, though her hair still fell across half her face. Taking a chance, Wes reached out with his free hand to brush her hair back and stroke her cheek. The expression which met his was one of confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he moved his hand to trail down her arm and side. Encouraged by the fact she wasn't threatening him or actively causing him bodily harm, Wes shrugged as he continued his exploration.

"Haven't quite figured that out yet." he admitted.

"Well stop it." she grumbled, though he noticed she leaned herself into his gentle touch even as she protested it.

"You sure that's what you want me to do?" he asked, dipping his hand lower so he caressed her outer thigh, while using his other hand still around her waist to draw her closer.

"I- yes, I must remain loyal to-" Isard's speech was halted as her voice caught in her throat as Wes became more daring. What had gotten into the prisoner? He was acting like a lovesick Bantha! And with her of all people! Had he totally lost his mind? Had she? Despite her protests she found herself enjoying his gentle caresses, so different from the pain she usually experienced. "Shavit!" she swore, and he paused to give her a moment to collect her thoughts. "I can't." she said finally, a little breathless.

"But you want to?" Wes pressed her. Her eyes went wide and she stumbled over her words as she answered him.

"No! Well maybe… maybe I'm a bit curious… but this is wrong. Have you forgot we are enemies?" she asked, shifting to gain as much distance from him as possible without leaving the warmth of the cot. The cool air on the skin of her cheek told her they had definitely pumped most of the heat out of the room overnight. If they had pumped things out… then it was possible… "Pheromones!" she said.

"What?" Wes asked confused. He'd been very encouraged a minute ago. Now he was just baffled.

"Falleen pheromones… powerful aphrodisiac." Isard explained.

"What about them?" Wes asked.

"You are fawning over your enemy like a lovesick bantha… and even I… seem to be somewhat impacted." Isard pointed out. "They pumped the heat out… it's very possible something was pumped in too." she explained.

"Or maybe you're a human after all and can actually feel something in that ice heart of yours." Wes said. Isard glared at him.

"Of course I can you kriffing moron. I love the Emperor." she snapped. Wes sighed.

"Fine, lets go with your theory. Assume you are right… why would he do that unless…" he drifted off, letting her mind put together the pieces.

"But why would he…" Isard shook her head and moved to retreat from him, cold be damned. "I can't deal with this. Let me go." she sighed as he held her in place.

"Think about it… it doesn't matter how you look at it. I want this, you want this… and based on what he said when he threw us in here and the lack of heat… possible pheromones… he wants this too. Just take a chance?" Wes proposed.

"It's still wrong… we are still enemies at war, even if forced into a truce right now by circumstance." Isard protested.

"What if I denounced the Rebels and joined the Empire?" Wes asked. Isard scoffed.

"You can't be serious. Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I feel something for you… and not just tonight. What I said to you… what started this whole confused mess… I said because I cared, because I was worried about you being hurt." Wes admitted, laying everything on the line.

"You would give up everything for me? All you believe in to serve a cause you don't?" she asked, caught utterly off guard by his sincerity. Always she had been the one to sacrifice. It both awed and terrified her the strength of what he expressed. She knew that strength of emotion. It was why she gladly endured any pain Palpatine chose to inflict on her. Blinding and all encompassing… he was in love. With her!

"If it allows me to protect you… keep you safe… yes." Wes answered. Whatever Isard might have answered, the mood was shattered when the door opened and two trays of gruel were dumped on the ground.

"Breakfast is served." the guard said before closing the door again. Wes sighed and moved to collect the trays for both of them. He'd win her over yet.

Lumiya turned from observing the monitors showing the prison cell and the events transpiring in them back to face Palpatine. She bowed her head respectfully and waited for him to speak. After a moment he did. "Well what do you think?" he asked.

"It's an interesting idea." Lumiya said "But what of the plan to use him as bait for the Rebels?" she asked. Giving a twisted smile Palpatine waited a moment to see if she would figure it out. He was mildly disappointed when she didn't, but shrugged and responded.

"He shall still be bait. After all, his fellow _Rogues_ as they call themselves will not be so quick as to abandon a comrade, no matter how compromising a position he seems to be in. He will also serve to draw Skywalker out who will feel guilt over leaving him- he is my real goal. By encouraging such… indiscretions between them however, it will fragment the Rebels over what action to take. The Rebels will be reluctant to expend resources to rescue a seemingly treasonous pilot… but his former wing mates will Rebel against this. It will divide them and create a distraction while the trap is laid." Palpatine explained. Lumiya's eyes widened. She had not considered that potential, but it made perfect sense now she considered it.

"Do you wish me to see this image makes it's way into Rebel hands?" Lumiya asked, holding up the holo of Wes and Isard's kiss, pulled from security cams.

"Yes, but not just yet." Palpatine said.

"Soon though?" Lumiya asked. Palpatine shrugged.

"Perhaps. Our timing must be right on this to draw Skywalker out. He will not leave Mara's side until she is no longer with child." he said.

"I could hunt them… bring Mara Jade to you." Lumiya suggested "Would that not draw Skywalker here, without potentially confusing your Director's loyalties?" she asked. Palpatine scowled at that.

"Ysanne Isard will remain loyal to me, by love or by fear… whatever means are necessary." he said sharply. "No I want Skywalker to come to me willingly. It will be easier to separate him from his friends and break him if he comes of his own accord and is not distracted by threat to Mara and his child. I _will_ have you bring her and the child before me when the time is right. She will pay for her crimes, and the child will be my apprentice… but not before Skywalker is broken." Lumiya bowed her head.

"As you wish, my Master." she said. She doubted this plan, but dared not argue against her Master. Though her strength in the Darkside grew, she knew she was not yet ready to challenge him for the title of Master, as was required by all Sith. _A foolish system_ she thought. It weakened the Sith order by severely limiting their numbers. Palpatine did certainly bend the rules on that, training multiple adapts and apprentices she knew… but he still believed one could only become a true Sith Master by killing their own Master. With a less… lethal system there could be more Masters to train more apprentices.. and a grand Sith army could arise and crush any Rebellion. He would hear none of it though. Abruptly aware of his presence touching her mind to see her thoughts she focused on subservience. "How is it I may serve you for now?" she asked.

"I have a training centre on Mustafar. I wish you to go there and prepare yourself for the coming battle. This will guide you." he said, holding out a small glowing cube. "A Sith holocron, it will instruct you in the ways of the Darkside. Gain in strength and skill for when I call you. Mara Jade will not go down without a fight. You must advance in your training if you are to succeed." Palpatine told her. She frowned at the idea a mere adapt could best her now she had moved from Hand and adapt to a full Sith apprentice with Vader out of the way, but she did not argue it. Perhaps Palpatine was right in combat skills Mara held a small advantage over her for now, having trained from childhood. That advantage would not last however. Lumiya swore to herself she would make sure of that as she took the holocron from Palpatine. She would prove herself worthy of the title of Sith


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yay for insomnia! Ok, not really… but it did allow me time to work on writing so we have another update ahead of schedule. Thanks to reviewers for your continued support. In regards to the comment about Leia and Vader's relationship, it is indeed a bit back and forth. It's always been a peeve of mine when Leia quickly accepts a redeemed Vader in fics, because I think in light of her views, combined with all he had done… add in the fact he tortured her, restrained her while Alderaan was destroyed and was not only estranged… but basically her worst enemy… I think it would be a bit of a process to gain a relationship between them._

Pellaeon paused as he entered the Grand Admiral's private office. Carefully arranged around the room were dozens of art pieces and artifacts. Though he had never been privileged enough to see it, he was certain Thrawn's collection rivalled the Emperor's. He knew both men were patrons of the arts, though he had never suspected the level to which Thrawn indulged his passion for it. He was momentarily startled with the Chiss Grand Admiral suddenly stood beside him.

"Admiring my collection I see." Thrawn said smiling slightly. Though flustered at having been caught off guard, Pellaeon quickly recovered.

"It is a most impressive collection." he said. "You wished to see me sir?" Pellaeon asked and Thrawn nodded.

"Come, I wish to show you something." he said, walking past various paintings, carvings and sculptures to pull a small item from his desk drawer. "What do you make of this Commander?" he asked.

"It's lovely… but I suspect there is more to it than just looks?" Pellaeon asked, turning the small decorative cube in his hands.

"Indeed, though I haven't the means to get it to function to it's full capacity." Thrawn said, a small measure of frustration colouring his tone "I acquired it from a dealer. He had no idea what he held, and believed it nothing more than an elaborate paperweight." he continued his explanation.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand sir?" Pellaeon ventured. Taking the item back, Thrawn gave a shrug.

"Pity. I had hoped with your intuition you might of had some sensitivity, but it seems not. You are a man of pure tactics and competency like myself." he said, setting the item back in the drawer. "I'll ask you speak of this to no one. I would like to see what information it holds before alerting anyone to it's finding."

"Of course sir, any secret you present is safe with me." Pellaeon assured him "But may I ask what it is?"

"A holocron." Thrawn said plainly. "I believe one from the old Jedi Order. I have seen Sith holocrons in the Emperor's library, and though similar there are some design differences." he explained.

"They can only be activated by Jedi correct?" Pellaeon asked and Thrawn nodded. So that was why he had been summoned. The Grand Admiral had hoped he might exhibit some degree of Force sensitivity. "I'm afraid I have no latent talents. I'm as blind to the Force as you are." he said.

"A shame. Still there are other ways." Thrawn said.

"The Emperor?" Pellaeon.

"No, not until I ascertain the value of the information within it in any case." Thrawn said "Though I have faith in the Emperor, I do not have the same faith in many of his officers. Should Lord Vader succeed… I wish a small insurance policy against his wrath at any actions taken." Pellaeon considered this, and recalled an old proverb he believed to be Jedi in origin… _A failure to plan is a plan to fail_. Something like that. Yes, he would happily serve under Thrawn, the only commanding officer he had met who actually seemed to follow this philosophy.

"I understand." Pellaeon said "But if not the Emperor or Vader… who might be able to activate it?" he asked. Thrawn gave a patient smile.

"Vader is far from the only apprentice the Emperor has trained. I know of a handful, and I don't doubt more exist. The question becomes.. which has the most to gain by assisting us… and the most to lose by turning us and the holocron over to the Emperor" he explained. "I can think of two such people… the question becomes which one do I pick." Thrawn mused out loud.

"May I ask who these people are sir?" Pellaeon asked.

"Tell me… have you heard of the Emperor's Hand project?" Thrawn asked, instead of answering him directly.

"I have heard rumours… assassins and spies who operate outside the normal chain of command… loyal only to the Emperor… trained in the force." Pellaeon said "But I assumed they were only rumours."

"They exist Commander. I know the identities of three, and hope eventually to learn who more of them are." Thrawn said. "One of them has been ousted as a result of a pregnancy, and last I heard has settled somewhere to live a peasants life. Though I'm certain she would be eager to learn the contents, it would benefit her greatly to betray us to get back into Palpatine's graces, as she was always more a concubine than a Hand."

"Roganda Ismaren?" Pellaeon asked, recalling whispers he had heard of one of Palpatine's concubines conceiving a child, though the parentage was always in doubt. Thrawn nodded at him.

"The other two… one is currently in possession of a Sith holocron I retrieved at the Emperor's command and trains with it currently I believe." he said.

"And the other?" Pellaeon pressed.

"The other Pestage asks us to hunt anyways." Thrawn said with a smile.

"The assassin with Vader's son?" Pellaeon asked surprised. The girl looked barely out of her teens. How could such a young woman be the feared Emperor's Hand?

"You are surprised?" Thrawn asked.

"I did not expect such a feared person among Imperial ranks to be so young… or female." Pellaeon admitted "Not that I see any issue in allowing women ranks… but I know such things are uncommon."

"Indeed. Mara Jade is the youngest of the Hands, and I believe the only one who he trained from childhood."

"But she defected… and attacked the Emperor." Pellaeon protested, then it hit him why Thrawn considered her "She also would never turn us over as it would risk her life as well. She has a death mark on her head doesn't she?"

"Precisely." Thrawn said. "The other woman is Shira Brie… she calls herself Lumiya now I believe. Though she trains at present under the Emperor… she is also highly ambitious. She is also far more likely to agree to a meeting with us."

"But how far we can trust her is uncertain. If something in the holocron makes her feel it best to turn it over to the Emperor… it's a gamble." Pellaeon said.

"Mara Jade is indeed our best bet in securing loyalty… however it may be difficult to find her while she has gone to ground. Keep an open ear commander. Jedi are uncommon. If she is near a civilized system, rumours will eventually spread. We would be wise to ensure we are the first to hear them" Thrawn said.

Over the past few days Wes had made little progress in changing Isard's mind. She was still staunchly defending and fawning over her Emperor… and Wes found himself fawning over Isard just as much as she loved the Emperor. It was a bloody confusing nightmare of a mess. He would make a few steps forward, seeming to make some progress in getting her to see things his way... then she would back off, usually throwing a fit at him… as she was doing at the moment.

"Would you just kriff off already?" she snapped.

"Not gonna happen." Wes countered. From there it just escalated, each of them trading barbs, neither willing to admit defeat.

"Sooner or later you will get it through your head… or have you hit it too many times?"

"I don't know- you are the one who keeps hitting me."

"And you deserve it you kriffing moron."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change how I feel." Wes sighed.

"I've told you, whatever confused claustrophobic delusions you are having… I don't share them." Isard growled, pushing him away.

"And yet, however much you protest you still lean into me when I touch you." Wes pointed out. Scowling Isard smacked him hard across the cheek. Well, he probably deserved that one… but he wasn't going to give up just yet, or let her confused behaviour slide.

"There is a big difference between love and lust. Perhaps I might feel some of the latter, assuming it isn't just pheromones messing with my head… but it doesn't change the fact is isn't you I love." she sighed exasperated.

"Yet." Wes said. Isard threw her hands up in the air in frustration at his confidence and determination. As she began to stalk as far away from him as she could in the confined space he gave a slight smirk, well used to the routines of Imperial prison. "You aren't going to want to do that." he said.

"Oh, and why not?" she asked annoyed. The system itself answered her question when a bar of soap dropped from the ceiling and icy cold water poured in soaking her thoroughly. Walking over to where Isard stood in shock, looking like a drowned bloodrat, Wes grabbed the soap and throwing his shirt and jacket off stepped under the stream.

"Cleaning time. The Empire doesn't like smelly prisoners." he said laughing. "You know for someone who works in the prisons, you think you would know the routines."

"I've never made it a point to hang around them when I wasn't interrogating anyone." Isard sighed as she recovered from her shock. Quickly washing himself then tossing the bar to Isard he shrugged.

"Guess you have a point there. Anyways, every couple days they like to clean prisoners up. If you ignore this they come in with a hose and soak the whole cell. You never noticed for how long I've been here I don't smell like a wet Bantha?" he asked. Isard rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't make it a point to sniff prisoners… and as to smelling like a wet Bantha… I'd say that's debatable." she grumbled. Wes frowned at that.

"Hey, don't blame me for the cheap soaps the Empire gives us." he griped back at her.

"Wouldn't need cheap soap if we didn't have to waste money dealing with Rebel scum all the time." she snapped back.

"Hey, I already agreed to join your side so don't go blaming me." he grumbled. Kriff she could be infuriating at times he thought fuming. Why was he even bothering? Just as quickly he felt his irritation melt away as he saw her start to shiver and took a step forward to close the distance between them and pull her into his arms.

"I hate you." she muttered into his shoulder, even as she wrapped her arms around him, holding them together.

"Sure you do." Wes said lightly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her stiffen at the move, put she didn't pull away just yet. Manuvering them so she sat on the small bench, he pulled back from her, and grabbed his jacket from the floor and wrapping it over her shoulders. "Might smell like a wet Bantha but it's warm." he said as he pulled it closed around her. She felt a moment of unease at his devoted expression as he knelt in front of her still, his hand resting lightly against her hips. She shifted over on the bench slightly and Wes took the hint, rising and sitting beside her.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, nodding at his damp shirtless form.

"Lady, I lived on Hoth and had to shower there. Nothing chills me after that." he said. She gave a small smirk in response. Though not thrilled at being stuck in a cell with a love sick Rebel, she had to admit he wasn't the worst company she could have ended up with. When he wasn't annoying her by trying to win her heart, he was fairly tolerable as far as Rebel scum went. Well, former Rebel scum according to him. She'd believe it when she saw it. Whenever Palpatine saw fit to release her she would call Wes's bluff and request he be trained in the TIE squadron and fly against his fellow wing mates. Either he would try defect back to them and she would kill him herself, or she would have the amusement of watching as he shot his friends out of the sky. Both options held their merits. Her thoughts came back to the present when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You really don't give up do you?" she sighed. "I still have that vibroblade you know." she reminded him.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't really neuter me. If nothing else the blood would ruin that outfit of yours." Wes quipped.

"I'm rather used to getting blood out of my clothes." Isard reminded him sharply and he flinched, recalling his time on her prison ship. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait, you still have that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Yes, they threw me in here with you, exactly as I was." Isard reminded him, motioning to the red dance costume she still wore.

"Want ou-" Wes was cut off by an unexpected kiss. Kriff this woman went from cold to hot! He understood why the change in mood a moment later when she whispered against his lips.

"Cameras… we're being watched." she told him, keeping her voice low and using her hair to shield the slight movement of her lips. Louder and for the benefit of the cameras she said "See I felt absolutely nothing. Now kriff off or I will neuter you.". Wes wasn't sure if her threat was real or not, but decided it would be in his best interests to assume she at least partially meant it. He also began to work out a plan to get them out, and hopefully win some favour with her.

The family home on Naboo was comfortable enough, though Mara found herself sore and restless. They had agreed any trips needed to be made into town would be made by LaRone, Macross and Quiller, out of fear of the ysalamiri attracting too much attention, but she was bored. She had always been kept active, moving and challenged as long as she could remember. Long periods of rest did nothing to relax her, only agitate her that she should be doing something. Her progressing pregnancy however ensured she could not do much. Though Luke had protested she had tried insisting on keeping in practice with regular lightsaber spars with him, however fatigued and achey as she was, that was proving not to be an option lately. Even her usual grace in dancing and working in tight spaces was impacted by her growing belly and swollen feet. Thus she had resorted to irritatedly throwing rocks into the pond near the house.

"Did those rocks offend you?" Luke asked, coming up behind her smiling.

"Maybe." Mara grumbled. Sighing she sat on the edge of the shoreline, dipping her toes into the water. "I just… don't know how to sit and do nothing… and right now everything I try do I kriff up because I don't know where I end anymore." she said with a huff.

"What about asking Jorbal for advise? Or Sola?" Luke suggested.

"They were never the active warrior I was… I don't think they will understand." Mara sighed.

"Perhaps not that part… but I'm sure they have wisdom to share about tripping over their own feet." Luke reasoned. Mara rolled her eyes at him.

"Must you always be right?" she asked.

"Wait, what's this? Mara Jade is saying I'm right about something? And that I'm _always_ right? Quick where's a holo cam to record this moment?" Luke teased and Mara leaned forward to splash some water at him from the lake. "Stars that's cold!" he protested as the droplets hit him.

"Desert dweller." Mara said sticking her tongue out at him and splashing him playfully some more. Watching the interaction between the pair from the deck of the house Jorbal smiled at her husband.

"He's much like his father isn't he? Mara is a lot like our daughter was… bright and stubborn." she said. "I hope they have a better future than our daughter and son in law did." she sighed.

"They are aware of Anakin's mistakes and can learn from them." Ruwee assured her.

"I hope you are right dear husband. I know they have both touched the darkness… they came back from it… but I still remember the Jedi of old saying once a Jedi had strayed from the light path… they could never fully return to it." Jorbal said frowning. "I worry for Mara especially. She has so few ties to anyone outside her dark Master… and she has been raised to obey without question… I hope this child is enough to save her when he finds her… much as I wish we could, we can not shelter them forever."

"I know my wife… but I hope we can shelter them for a while yet. I would like to see my great grandchild at least once." Ruwee sighed.

"That is my hope as well… that the Emperor will not take this last thing from us… he has taken so much already. I hope this is a blessing from the Force to balance our loss." Jorbal said, smiling slightly as she watched Luke scoop Mara into his arms and spin her around before kissing her, with Mara obviously protesting the treatment, but smiling none the less. "They make each other so happy. It gives me hope." she said.

"You and I both my dear." Ruwee said smiling at the pair. Hope after all was all they could do. They had taken precautions to hide the pair as long as possible, so now all they could do was wait, and hope everything turned out in the end


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Cookies to those of you who figured out something was up with Wes. This chapter is mainly Wes/Isard focused because I wanted to clear up a few things. The next chapter is mostly going to be Mara focused as you might guess by part of this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up asap because I know you are all dying to know what's on that holocron. Super cookies if anyone can guess that correctly. You guys are hard to keep on your toes! ;)_

Isard gave a sigh, irked with Wes's repeated attempts to flirt. Admitted he was being useful at the moment with a plan of getting them out, as Palpatine seemed to show no inclination to release her, and her tolerance only went so far with obedience… However she would rather his hands stay where they belonged. His rapid change in behaviour puzzled her. She had ruled out the possibility of pheromones being pumped in with the heat and air, as she was not affected, or if she was it was no where near the same degree. Despite this, she still hadn't ruled out something chemical altering his behaviour. After all of anyone in the Empire she should know of the ability of chemicals to alter behaviour, having used many such things herself… it came down to what… and proving it to him so they could go back to- well perhaps not hating each other. If he remained willing to defect to the Empire he might yet prove useful… but certainly not this current nonsense. Mentally she went through everything which entered and left the cell, trying to isolate where he might contact something she would not. As she ticked off the possibilities she struck on one. She would need to test it of course… and hope she did nothing she regretted while testing her theory. As the guard delivered the dinner trays she watched as Wes picked them up and carried them over to the bench handing her the one in his left hand and settling down with the one in his right… as he always did. She was sure she was right now. "Switch trays with me." she said.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I have a theory. Will you just kriffing do it already?" she asked.

"Oh I'll _do_ something alright…" Wes said suggestively, as he handed her the tray. She rolled her eyes and ignored the innuendo. Quickly eating the food she waited to see if she was right. A few minutes later it hit her. The food was definitely the source. Now all she could do was hope the effects wore off soon she thought as she flushed. Suddenly the man next to her was looking very _very_ attractive. Noticing her uneven breathing, Wes turned to her confused "What's up with you?" he asked.

"I- the food- it's… oh kriff it!" Isard swore, grabbing him and kissing him hard. Just as suddenly she shoved him off. "Shavit! Stupid stupid… the food… it's drugged." she managed to get out before surrendering to desire again. Apparently some part of what she said made it's way into Wes's brain as he held her back by the shoulder's.

"What do you mean drugged?" he asked.

"The reason… you have been acting like a love sick bantha. You always take the right tray… they knew which to dose." Isard said somewhat breathlessly.

"So… what I feel… will wear off?" Wes asked disappointed. Isard's eyes widened at that.

"Oh shavit! I hope so." she muttered. She hadn't considered the fact if it was some form of synthetic pheromone it's effects could last indefinitely. "Kriff it's a heady experience. I'm actually wondering right now how you avoided just pinning me down and having your way." she said, shaking her head to try clear it. "I'm still a nice guy you know." Wes said "But if you feel the urge…" he trailed off.

"Yes. No. Shavit, where is that cold shower when I need it?" Isard cursed. The fight between the drugs coursing through her and her brain was making her insane. Clearly the drugs had been aimed at Wes…but for what purpose? Whatever was used, it was making it very hard to focus. The warm hands trailing over her were not helping much for clarity of thought either. "Keep it together Ysanne." she muttered to herself. She felt herself pulled onto Wes's lap, his hands resting on her lower back. This time she did not resist, much as part of her brain told her to.

"Look, lets assume this is drugs… and much as I hate to say it, looking at you I think you are right… tomorrow we may be back to hating each other unless they start drugging both dishes… I know it sounds crazy… but why not have one good memory?" Wes proposed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you aren't suggesting.. I mean…" Isard motioned around the room to the pin hole cameras which monitored activity in the cell. "And we'll regret it." she added.

"There's a sheet on that bed… and I won't regret it. Even if we go back to hating each other… I'll be happy." Wes said, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"Ugnaught." she muttered at him, shaking her head.

"I hear name calling, I don't hear a no Ysanne." he said.

"I'm not sure I have the willpower left under… whatever this is." she responded with a huff. "I didn't think about the fact they were dosing you… I probably have twice the dose you got going through me." she sighed, fighting to keep her head clear.

"Then say yes. Even if it's drug induced insanity… let me make you happy for once." Wes said.

"I'm happy-" the rest of her protest was cut off as he kissed her and with a groan of surrender she met the kiss and returned it. No matter how much a small logical portion of her brain screamed at her this was wrong and she would hate herself for it later, she could not find the will to fight the drugs anymore. Her last sane though was to grab a handful of gruel and hastily cover the cameras and mics she knew the location of and hope there was no more hidden as they wrestled their way towards the narrow cot, each fighting for dominance. All the passion and frustration which had been building between them came to a head as they moved together. Knowing how she submitted utterly to Palpatine, Wes was surprised to discover her fire and ice personality and her domineering traits transferred to the bedroom. She gave as good as she got and it was well towards early dawn before they surrendered to sleep, utterly worn out.

Pellaeon slipped quietly down the hall with a data pad, having erased all traces of the message he had received from the ship's main computer. Though no reports of Jedi had come in as yet, there had been a small mention of strangers bringing an exotic animal with them to Naboo. Many might have ignored such information and dismissed it as trivial, but Pellaeon had a hunch. There had been no mention of them selling the animals as pets, so it stood to reason the animals had some sort of purpose… but on a planet like Naboo he could not think of why anyone would need such an animal for any standard use. He'd however heard of plants with the ability to disrupt signals… so it stood to reason someone on the run from the Empire might use a biological entity to such an end. Though unable to identify the strange yellow lizard like creature described, he hoped Thrawn might shed some light on it. Reaching the Grand Admiral's private office he knocked and the door slid open.

"Ah, Commander Pellaeon come in." he said, motioning to the seat near his desk as the door slide shut behind Pellaeon. "Do you have news?" he asked. Pellaeon gave a nod and held out the data pad for Thrawn to examine.

"Perhaps it is nothing, but it seemed unusual enough I thought it worth bringing to your attention… and erasing the message from the ships logs." Pellaeon said. He stood silently as Thrawn examined the message. As he did a slight smile crossed his face.

"Yes I do believe this is where we need to go." he said.

"You recognize the animals?" Pellaeon asked. "I've never seen them before."

"Very few have. I've not yet managed to learn where they originate from, but they are called ysalamiri I know. They have an ability to repel the Force from Jedi." Thrawn explained.

"How is that possible?" Pellaeon wondered aloud. Thrawn folded his hands together and appeared thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"I don't quite understand how they do so. I hope to study them further and learn… though my research into them has been rather… curtailed by His Majesty." Thrawn said, his expression between bemused and annoyed. "He has sought to keep them secret. I discovered their existence from a few brief notes in his library. I questioned him regarding them, but he was rather… non forth coming and _politely requested_ I end my studies of them."

"The Emperor… his powers come from the Force don't they? They could pose a threat to him." Pellaeon asked and Thrawn nodded.

"A few ysalamiri have been kept on Imperial Center, but under guard… and their source location never revealed. It is not without reason this is the case." he agreed. "I have no such ambitions myself… I was meant to serve an Empire, not run it… but I understand why such precautions have been taken."

"Shall I direct our course to Naboo?" Pellaeon asked.

"No, have the fleet continue searching the Outer Rim on it's present course. You and I shall take a small shuttle to investigate privately, in civilian clothes. A star destroyer in the area would invariably spook Mara Jade from her present hiding spot and she would run before we had a chance to get close. It is only that I know she is at present without the Force I believe even this will work." Thrawn explained. "Much of her training lies in detecting danger to herself." A thought struck Pellaeon, and he voiced it.

"Surely she will be listening for anyone asking about her… how do you intend to find her on the planet?" he asked.

"For her to go to ground on a civilized system means she has allies there. Given her limited contact with those who would know her true identity, and her lack of any known biological family, I can rule out any potential ally of her directly… which leaves someone who is an ally of Vader or his son. With the birth records I recovered for his son, there is indeed a link to the planet. His mother was a Naboo senator." Thrawn explained "The most rational location for her to be would be with her family."

"What should I tell the captain about our leave of absence?" Pellaeon asked.

"Simply I have been summoned elsewhere. It's not particularly uncommon for me to be called away to offer my opinion on a project of His Majesty's, so it will not be questioned." Thrawn said, and Pellaeon gave a nod and saluted.

"Very well sir I will see that is taken care of." he said as he strode purposefully from the room, leaving Thrawn alone with his thoughts. Pulling the holocron out and turning it in his hands he worked through potential reactions to his presence and request and how he might deal with them. Though more familiar with planning battles than catching a Jedi off guard and convincing them to assist him, he was certain of his plan.

Isard awoke to find herself a tangle of limbs and bedding with the Rebel prisoner. Drawing as far back from him as was possible in the confined space without exposing herself and inviting further humiliation she buried her face in the pillow and groaned. "Please tell me you are feeling saner." she muttered half into the pillow at Wes. She was beyond mortified at her actions. Not so much the sex, she had no shame surrounding that, but her utter loss of control and composure. She was always a woman who kept herself in full control of her actions.

"You mean do I no longer have a burning desire to profess my undying love and propose to you?" Wes quipped.

"I'll take that as an affirmative?" she asked.

"Affirmative Ma'am, back to the land of the sane here." Wes said.

"Thank the Force." she said, breathing a sigh of relief her embarrassment was worth it at least. Wes frowned at that but tried to keep himself civil.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Mortified at my inability to control my actions and utterly disgusted with myself." Isard grunted. "I assume you have also given up on your intent to join the Empire?" she questioned, shifting the face him. Wes hesitated slightly before answering.

"Well no. Not quite. Perhaps I'm not itching to propose to you anymore, but I still think you could use a friend here." Wes said and Isard laughed.

"Friend? You would call me a friend? That's quite possibly more absurd than wanting to be my lover." she barked. "Have you forgot who I am and what I do?" she asked. Wes flinched. He definitely had not forgot her recent torture of him for the sole purpose of amusing the man she loved.

"No, I remember." Wes said carefully "But I also believe people can change, Ysanne." She raised an eyebrow at his address of her by her first name, but let it go. After last night, and in their present unclothed state a degree of informality was to be expected she supposed. "Anyways, I was thinking about what you said about the room" he continued "And I think this set up was to make sure I have no friends left within the Rebellion. I don't really want to join your Empire… but I'm not positive the Rebellion will take me back now… so yeah, friends, why not?" he asked. Rolling so she lay on her belly, she propped her head on her hands as she considered this, amused at the slight gasp from beside her as she allowed the sheets to fall back exposing her top. Leaving his question unanswered for the moment she tilted her head towards him and regarded him with a mischievous expression.

"I thought we were past being a love sick Bantha?" she said in a playful tone. Wes groaned in frustration.

"I'm still a man." he grumbled.

"Mm, that you are." she said, amusement colouring her tone at the obvious effect she was having on him. Even without the effect of drugs clouding his system he had to admit she was still a very attractive woman. Her fire and ice personality, the unpredictability of her response, only added to the allure.

"Shavit woman, it's not nice to tease like this." Wes swore, and his annoyance was met with more mirth from her. Well, to be fair he had been annoying her for the past few days, so perhaps some frustration on his part was only fair. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Who said I'm teasing?" she purred, suddenly against his side. He blinked in confusion.

"I thought you said the drugs had worn off." he said, baffled at the shift.

"They did." Isard said.

"Then why- what are you doing?" he yelped and she laughed. Wes frowned at her and continued talking. "I thought you didn't want this? I spent days chasing you like a love sick Bantha and you push me away. Now I'm not chasing you anymore you suddenly decide you want me?" Wes asked confused. Isard gave a slight shrug.

"I didn't… but what's done is done already. Repeating it at this point makes little difference to the outcome now, other than to provide some amusement for the time being… and in any case your explanation makes sense as to why I've been stuck with you, and yourself drugged. My concerns were for loyalty, but it seems that is not what he wishes. Given the evidence at hand, it's clear he wishes this… so I may as well enjoy myself" she said, her voice cool.

"The fact your lover wants you to kriff another man doesn't bother you or seem strange to you in the least does it?" Wes sighed, finding himself rather disturbed at her utterly blind following. "You really would do anything for him wouldn't you?" he asked.

"I would." she confirmed.

"Even though you still hate me?" Wes asked.

"I don't hate you. I just don't especially like you." Isard said, a hint of annoyance beginning to colour her tone. Taking a calming breath before she continued speaking, Isard let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth "You _are_ however a good lover… and so long as he wishes it, I shall be that to you." she said. Wes just stared at her, stunned anyone could be so devoid of emotion… discussing being lovers as though it were some no more interesting or important than price fluctuations of tibana gas.

"Just like that?" he asked. "You don't want to be friends, but you are happy to be lovers?"

"Why not?" she asked in response. "I have no desire to have any emotional connection with you. Beyond the fact I may yet be ordered to kill you, my heart belongs to him and him alone. I'm talking about sex, nothing more." Isard responded bluntly. Wes flinched at how casually she discussed the idea of his death, her total lack of emotion regarding being lovers… kriff she really was Iceheart. Still, the human contact gave him a small measure of sanity, even if she didn't care if he lived or died… and he certainly preferred her playful side to her more lethal one.

"Fine" Wes said at last "I can't promise to remain as detached as you are however." he said. She shrugged.

"Fair enough, so long as you know it won't change any outcome." she said. "Are the terms of the arrangement acceptable?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are." Wes sighed. Well it beat being tortured in any case he thought to himself, still puzzled by the new strange twist their relationship had taken. He had thought they would be escaping by now, but it was clear Isard had other priorities in mind for the moment. Well there was always later. It wasn't like he would be going anywhere soon, even if he escaped his cell, he was still confined to the building by the shock collar. Idly he wondered if she might be persuaded to remove it. He would broach the subject with her later he decided


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Small veer off canon here. I know technically this holocron should be in Palpatine's possession at this point, but since this is AU, I figure it works. ;) Also some slight foreshadowing of what is to come perhaps? You decide. ;) Now we are reaching the mid point I have a fairly clear plan for how the rest of this will play out. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. :)_

Slowly adjusting to her changing body Mara pushed herself to maintain her lightsaber practice. Life with Luke's family seemed idilic enough, but she knew it couldn't last forever. Sooner or later the Empire would catch up with her and she would need to be in shape enough to escape, even if it meant fighting her way out. She had come too far to let Palpatine win. Though Luke had begged her to relax, worried about the effect of her stress on the baby, she couldn't. She had to keep preparing. It was the only way she could keep her fears at bay, tell herself the nightmare she had their final night on Coruscant was just that, a nightmare.. not a vision from the Force. She felt cold as she remembered the dream… _Palpatine held her child, his yellow eyes flickering like flames, a twisted smile of glee on his face. She was forced to bow before him, the Imperial Guard's pinning her down with their Force pikes. Pinned as she was she would no longer look up to see his face, but she could hear his words "Your child is mine Mara Jade, as are you. Whatever else you might be you are a slave. You always will be." Tears burned her face, fear she would die and never see her child. "No Mara Jade… death is too easy for you. You shall live and watch as I shape your child as I did you. Guards take her to her cell" his voice commanded from above her and she felt helpless as she was dragged from the Throne room._ Shaking her head to clear it and bring her head to clear it, and found herself thankful for the ysalamiri so Luke could not feel her fear. She raised her lightsaber to start a fresh round of practice when the crack of a stick under a boot snapped her to full attention. When she saw the source of the sound she ignited her lightsaber and stood in a guard position. "No!" she yelled. "You won't take me." she said. Though he lacked his Grand Admiral's outfit, she never forgot a face. The Chiss standing on the other side of the clearing was unmistakable- Grand Admiral Thrawn had found her. Having heard her shout, and seeing a pair of strangers standing across from Mara, Luke quickly made his way to her side. Raising his hands to show he held no weapon Thrawn addressed them.

"I am not here to take you to Palpatine." he said. "I require the assistance of a Jedi." he explained.

"And I'm supposed to just trust you?" Mara spat at him.

"I expect you won't." Thrawn responded calmly. "Hear me out then decide." he proposed. Mara lowered her lightsaber slightly, but did not drop her guard. Thrawn did not seem to pose an immediate threat, but she feared he might only be a distraction.

"I'm listening." she said warily.

"Commander Pellaeon?" Thrawn said to the man next to him, who produced an ornately carved milky jade cube which seemed to glow from within and handed it to the Chiss Grand Admiral. "I believe you are at least somewhat familiar with holocrons are you not?" he asked Mara.

"I've been allowed brief glimpses of Sith holocrons." she confirmed.

"I believe this one to be Jedi in origin." Thrawn said, watching her expression carefully. A flash of something crossed her face before falling back into skepticism.

"So why bring it to me?" she asked. One side of Thrawn's mouth twitched into a half smile.

"Only a Jedi can fully access the contents of it I believe." he said.

"I'm not a Jedi." Mara responded.

"Perhaps not… but you are far closer to being a Jedi than any other I can think of. I wish to know the contents of it that I can assess it's value and decide what course of action to take regarding it… and discover if it is indeed the holocron I suspect it is." Thrawn explained, being careful to keep his hands visible at all times. Jade was still very on edge, as any sane woman with a death mark on her should be. Palpatine had told him a little of Jade's training and he knew she could be just as lethal without the Force as with. Unarmed and without troops as he had come to allow him to catch her off guard, he knew a sudden move could prove fatal. It was a gamble approaching her in this manner, but a calculated risk.

"And what holocron is that?" Mara asked, her tone still one of caution and skepticism, but curiosity was starting to creep in.

"It's a rather long story. Perhaps we could sit and have a civil conversation?" Thrawn proposed.

"Over my dead body." Mara growled. Thrawn gave a shrug.

"I suppose it would be. One can not be too careful with a death mark and a million credit bounty on their head I suppose." he said casually observing how Mara flinched at that. "I see. You didn't know that." he said "But I'm sure you suspected as much."

"Yeah I did. I killed him… or at least destroyed his body. I sentenced people to death for far less treasonous acts." Mara sighed. "You have to know I will run and hide again, even if I have to kill you to escape, much as it would be a shame to kill someone with your skill. I won't let you take me to him. I know him enough to know his orders. I am sentenced to death, but by his hands only. I am to be brought alive so he can claim my child, correct?" she asked and Thrawn nodded.

"Those are his orders." Thrawn confirmed. "But in exchange for your assistance I will not turn you over. I will let you go. You can hit me with a stun blast to make your escape look believable and take my ship." he offered. Mara was puzzled by the offer.

"Why would you… he doesn't know you have the holocron does he? You wish to use it as a bargaining chip." she said as she realized it. "It would benefit neither of us for him to learn of this discussion."

"Indeed." Thrawn responded. "Do we have a deal?" he asked. Mara frowned. There was still one problem remaining, and she voiced her concern.

"I would need to draw on the Force to access the full teachings of the holocron." she said "I can't do that right now."

"The ysalamiri." Thrawn said nodding. "I assume to mask your presence." Mara was surprised at his knowledge of the creatures.

"How do you know what they are?" she asked.

"The Emperor has on occasion granted me access to his private library. I stumbled across his notes regarding them quite by accident." Thrawn explained "It will make little difference if your presence is temporarily unmasked. It will direct his focus here yes, but after your leave with my ship that will be inevitable." Mara swore under her breath. He was right. It would not impact her… but it would impact Luke's family. She was not unaware they would be sentenced to death for harbouring a traitor.

"What about them?" Mara asked motioning to the older couple who were watching the exchange from the porch of the house. "I can't let them get hurt because of me." she sighed. Thrawn considered the problem, and proposed an answer Mara would never have considered.

"Send them into Chiss space. The Empire will not follow them there. It would be easy for them to be killed here… but Chiss do not welcome outsiders typically. It is unlikely anyone will even think to search for them there. Even if they should, my people would be able to hide and defend them. Though I am something of an outsider to them myself, they will still respect my request to shelter your family." he said, waiting as Mara thought that through.

"How would you send a message to them without Palpatine being alerted?" she asked.

"The noghri have their own channels. I will use them to relay the message." Thrawn said. "I have a couple noghri with me that were brought to me by Lord Vader as part of a deal we had… actually the deal which took place on Poln Major to be specific."

"I assume if I don't agree to help you alert Palpatine to my presence here and even if I run, they die?" Mara clarified and Thrawn nodded. Ever the consummate tactician he had figured out a way to force her hand. She could only gain by doing as he asked, and trusting him that far at least. Providing the assistance he requested was the only way she could hope to save Luke's family… the family who had taken her in and made her part of them. "You said you have a theory about the holocron. Before I do this… what do you expect to find?" she asked.

"As I've said, it is a bit of a long story. Perhaps now we can sit and have a civilized conversation? Surely you must realized if I had intended to trap you I would have done so by now." Thrawn said. With a sigh Mara finally deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, with Luke doing the same beside her. She kept her hand rested over it however, ready to grab it quickly if needed as they walked towards the table and chairs which sat out the front of the house.

"So tell me this story." Mara said as she sat opposite Thrawn, Luke standing guard behind her, Quiller and LaRone moving in to flank her with their blasters at the ready. Macross positioned himself behind Thrawn and Pellaeon with his blaster drawn and aimed squarely at the Chiss. Ignoring the weaponry aimed at him, Thrawn began to calmly explain his theory and what he knew.

Shortly after their agreement was formed, both Isard and Wes had been released from the cell. She had removed his shock collar agreeably enough, but had replaced it with a subcutaneous tracking device that he would have to make quite a mess of himself to remove. Not that he thought he stood much of a chance of getting past the Imperial Guards which blocked the exits, or had any immediate plans to try escape. Certainly his living quality had improved since he had agreed to Isard's bizarre deal. He was allowed to wander much of the building without restriction, with the exception of the laboratories, however he spent much of his time in Isard's rooms, performing whatever tasks she asked. They'd fallen into a rough routine since being released, where he would help her apply the bacta to the worst of her injuries whenever she returned from her trysts with Palpatine. He noticed the Emperor seemed to be growing increasingly vicious with her, but nothing he said would change her mind. Lifting his gaze to meet hers as he heard the door hiss open and her enter, he silently made his way to the med pac. Seeing her stiff movement he knew he'd be using a lot of bacta tonight. Just as silently she removed her top and bra, flinching slightly as some of her burned flesh came away with the uniform. She lay on her belly on the bed and waited. Wes winced when he saw the extent of the injuries.

"Looks painful." he said softly as he began layering patches over the worst of the burns, where the skin was blistered or burned away entirely.

"I'll live." she grunted, giving a hiss of pain through gritted teeth as he worked on one of the worse burns.

"This time. He's getting worse though. Was it always this bad?" Wes asked. Isard shrugged and regretted the movement as it tore open more blistered skin.

"Well no, but all couples get bored eventually." she said.

"Most couples don't dabble in games which can kill them though." Wes argued.

"I still don't see why you care." she said "Not like I'm asking you to join me in it. Anyways, that's the point. I trust he won't kill me. He could if he wanted. I'm not so blind as to not know that… but despite what you might think he _does_ love me… and so my faith in him remains."

"Is it so abnormal to be concerned when someone is being hurt, regardless of your feelings towards them?" Wes asked, breathing a frustrated sigh.

"In my experience- yes." Isard said. "I've seen the truth of far more people than you. Not the front they present to the galaxy to make themselves look good, but who they are at the core. They might care if a friend is harmed, or even an innocent seeming stranger… but an enemy? They will cheer the assailant on. The galaxy is no where near as altruistic as you would like to believe it is." she said, grabbing the pain suppressant from the med kit beside her and the hypodermic needle. Pulling the needle's cap off, she drew back an appropriate dose and twisted slightly to inject it into her arm.

"I could have done that." Wes sighed as he applied the bacta gel to the more minor injuries, having finished patching the larger and more severe burns.

"Sure and draw back enough to kill me." Isard mumbled as the sedating effects of the pain suppressors began to hit her. Wes just shook his head at her, moving down the bed to remove her boots, belt and pants before pulling the sheets over her, careful to leave her back exposed while the bacta dried and did it's work.

"You'd think if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't be fretting about patching you up all the time… or do you think I'm that incompetent?" he asked. Her only response was a soft snore. Glancing at the empty syringe as he cleaned the med supplies from the bed, he saw she'd drawn back a pretty heavy dose. Whatever she might say about being fine to him, the amount of drug she was using said otherwise. How much was physical pain, and how much was emotional he didn't know, but is certainly seemed to him excessive use. It was clear she was going to be out for hours now, so once he had cleaned up, he settled himself into the other half of the bed. He tried to keep as much distance between them as possible, grateful for the large bed she possessed. He feared both aggravating her injuries if he moved the wrong way, and having his fingers broken if she woke up before him and found him holding her tenderly. Though she had no qualms about sharing physical intimacies with him, it was always on her terms and when she decided. Any other time, anything she deemed to be too affectionate lead to bodily harm. Yes, things had improved that he was no longer confined in a sensory deprivation cell or being tortured… but as he reflected on things he concluded they really hadn't improved that much.

Mara sat thoughtfully as Thrawn finished his explanation. He didn't believe it was anything which might lead to her parents, but rather believed it to be a much more ancient holocron which had been stolen from Palpatine's personal collection at some point, only to resurface on the market years later. Looking at the holocron's basic design she was inclined to agree it appeared to be much older than the holocrons used during the Clone Wars to record potential Jedi's names and locations. It looked in many ways similar to the Sith holocron Palpatine had once shown her, which she recalled he had said dated from before the Hyperspace Wars. If this holocron dated from the same time era, it stood to reason it was thousands of years old… and held the teachings for many Jedi. If he was right, it was not what she had been hoping for, yet it may still prove useful.

"One final request." Thrawn said. Mara raised her eyebrow at him, but nodded for him to continue "While you have the ysalamiri removed to study the holocron, I should like a chance to study the creature." he said. Mara shrugged in response.

"Long as you aren't dissecting it to learn how it works, I suppose that would be fine." she said.

"I would like to draw a small blood sample for analysis to learn about the genetic makeup of the ysalamiri to better understand how they work and learn more about where they might come from." Thrawn explained.

"That much I can tell you." Mara said "They come from Myrkr. Palpatine mentioned it once to me when he was training me to not rely on the Force, and I asked where the ysalamiri he used to block my connection came from. I suppose at the time he was so convinced of my loyalty he didn't see the harm in telling me."

"Interesting. I had wondered how you managed to acquire a pair. Well this has proved most informative. I hope the holocron will prove to be informative as well." he said, folding his hands together. "Shall we see?" he asked. Mara nodded and moved to remove her ysalamiri.

"Wait." Luke said "Let me do this. I don't want to risk him using his bond with you to hurt you or the child. We are both Jedi… it doesn't matter which of us does this." he reasoned.

"He's right." Mara agreed "I assume that is still acceptable to you?" she asked, her tone indicating she still didn't trust him. If he demanded Mara operate the holocron, it was a set up. If he allowed Luke to do so, then it was more likely he was being honest in his intent. Thrawn merely shrugged.

"It matters little to me which of you operates it. I am only concerned with the knowledge within it and it's value. I merely asked Jade as I understood she had previous knowledge of the operation of holocrons." he said. Sliding the ysalamiri off his shoulders and handing it to Thrawn to examine, Luke picked up the holocron. As he ran his finger along it, an holograph projected from it suddenly.

"Jedi! May the Force be with you! I am Bodo Baas, at your service. Bodo Baas knows all probable futures, from his time until a time lost in mists and shadows… I can help you." the alien being who appeared greeted him. Luke glanced from the hologram of the Krevaaki male Jedi Master to Mara and Thrawn.

"What _do_ we want to know?" he asked, unsure now he held so much knowledge in his hand. Mara hesitated. She had an idea, but she did not want Thrawn hearing her. He would be far too quick to follow her train of thought through and alert the Emperor. What she needed was to distract him long enough to stun him and run to somewhere they could consult the holocron privately. Choosing a safer topic for the moment, which she knew would require a wordy explanation, she began signalling silently to LaRone and Quiller with her hand below the tablet, being sure not to express anything in her face or tone.

"How about a way to hide ones presence from Sith without relying on ysalamiri?" she asked, as the troops appeared for all intents to be growing restless standing at attention, fidgeting with their blasters. As the Jedi Master began to explain the process, Thrawn looked Mara square in the eye.

"I hope you aren't planning to stun me and steal the holocron. The result of that would be most unfortunate for your family when they enter Chiss space to find it a hostile place." he said. Mara's eyes widened just enough for him to know he had been correct. It was clear she was still planning a way to ask whatever question she didn't wish him to hear, but for the moment they sat at a stalemate, each trying to out manoeuvre the other, with neither gaining any solid ground. They listened to the holocron, each injecting various questions and each studied the other for weakness. Sooner or later the tentative truce would end, and each wanted the upper hand when it did. As he worked through potential questions she might have that she would not want him to hear the answer to, there was only one possible question. Keeping careful track of her face he asked the gatekeeper for the holocron the question he knew Mara wanted to know, and wished to keep him from knowing.

"How might a powerful Sith spirit, capable of transferring to other bodies, be destroyed or confined?" he asked. Though she hid it well, the slight hitch in breath and widening of her eyes told Thrawn he had been right. The gatekeeper seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering.

"It requires an army of Jedi and much skill. I believe this is too advanced for you." Bodo Baas responded. Thrawn wasn't positve the Krevaaki was being entirely honest in that, but it was difficult to get a clear read on his expression.

"But it can be done?" Thrawn asked.

"Yes, if enough Jedi work together to bind the energy." the Jedi Master responded.

"So it would require more than two Jedi?" Thrawn asked and the Krevaaki Jedi Master nodded his head.

"That is correct." he said. Thrawn observed as Mara's posture slumped slightly, looking defeated, but a flash of her eyes told him she was not beat yet. She still had a plan to use the information somehow. Listening closely as Luke and Mara asked the holocron various questions he sat thoughtfully working though what her plan might be, watching her body language for clues


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Captain Paget is an OC of mine for those curious. He made a brief appearance in Consequences and I thought it would be fun to bring him back into this since his worst nightmare was to work for Vader. If you want a soundtrack for this and the next few chapters, listen to 30 Seconds to Mar's This Is War, and Nightwish's 10th Man Down. Both fit well with this chapter and upcoming events. 10th Man Down mainly for Wes. Gosh I felt so evil writing this. Ironic this is chapter 13? XD_

Dropping from hyperspace just ahead of the Rebel fleet, Vader hailed the ship orbiting over Chandrila. His hope was to co-opt as many officers as he could versus coercing or fighting them, but he would do what he needed to. There was a moment of silence before a voice came on.

"This is Captain Paget speaking. We have no notice of incoming Star Destroyers. State your name and business." Piett glanced at Vader and was about to speak when Vader motioned him aside, grabbing the comm himself.

"Captain Paget… I am surprised your training is so lacking you can not recognize the Executor." Vader said, and Piett could swear he heard a hint of mirth in Vader's tone at making the other man jump.

"Lord Vader!" the man squeaked. "My orders are-"

"I don't care what your orders are." Vader snapped "I am giving you a choice. You can join me, or be shot down. You have until the rest of the fleet arrives to decide" he said. Standing to the side Piett found himself wondering at the silence filling the other end of the comm if the man had fainted from fear.

"I- I am not authorized to make that kind of decision." Paget said shakily.

"I am authorizing you as your new commanding officer… or your executioner. It's your choice… Captain." Vader boomed. Piett felt a measure of pity for the man. He knew first hand how terrifying the Sith Lord could be, having served with him longer than any of the other officers.

"I uh, we'll join you Lord Vader." Paget said with a resigned sigh. Neither him nor anyone on the ship was bold enough to challenge Lord Vader so directly, even if their acts in joining him may be considered treasonous. Paget only hoped his crimes would be forgiven as an act of self defence. His tone now calmer, having achieved his desired goal Vader spoke again.

"Very well. When the Rebel fleet arrives-" he started and Paget cut him off.

"We will fire all we have at them correct?" Paget asked, and Vader fumed. Even Piett who had come to largely trust Vader, took a step back anxiously.

"No. You are not to fire on them. They are to be allowed to land, no questions asked, and they are not to be harmed in any way. Should even a single shot be fired their way I will see to it you _personally_ answer to me. Do you understand?" Vader asked, his voice low and ominous. Paget gulped.

"Yes sir… but isn't that treason?" he asked nervously.

"It won't be when I am Emperor." Vader said before disconnecting the comm. "Well that went as well as can be expected." he sighed turning to Piett, dropping the menacing tone. "See to it he keeps his end of the bargain and does not try anything. Paget seems a slippery type. Also jam their comms." Vader ordered and Piett gave a salute.

"Of course sir. May I enquire what you will be doing sir? The Rebel fleet will be dropping from hyperspace soon." he said. Vader tilted his helmeted head to regard Piett, and he could swear the Sith Lord was smirking behind his mask.

"I shall be introducing myself to our new _allies_ in person… and see if any _aggressive negotiations_ are nessicary" he said, dark amusement clear in his voice. Piett smirked imagining the face of the simpering Captain as Vader boarded his ship. He'd heard of Paget once or twice, and from what Piett knew of him the man was a coward, prone to misogyny and xenophobia. He was sure the man was utterly stewing at the idea of being forced to assist the Rebellion in any way with it's female and alien leaders… but was too much a coward to voice any dissent. Perhaps the man got what he deserved, Piett considered, for someone as slimy and cowardly as Paget has likely never earned his rank, but was awarded it for financial contributions to the Empire. True, credits were what made the Empire run… but Piett held distain for those who did not earn their rank bars through hard work as he had, particularly when they had the gall to look down on others for their gender or species. As the Rebel fleet dropped out of hyperspace, Piett opened comm frequencies to the Home One.

"What is our course of action Captain Piett?" Admiral Ackbar's gravelly voice came over the comm unit.

"You are cleared to land. Lord Vader is just… finalizing details with our new allies." Piett said.

"A victory without a single shot fired. I am impressed Captain." Ackbar said.

"You can thank Lord Vader for that aspect." Piett responded. "We will bring the Executor in once Lord Vader has finished his meeting with Captain Paget. I will see you soon Admiral." Piett said, watching as the Home One drifted towards the atmosphere. Checking all systems including weapons were charged and on standby should Paget try anything stupid, Peitt relaxed. His duty done for the moment he settled in to the captain's chair and awaited Lord Vader's return, and hoped negotiations did not get too aggressive for the sake of Vader's daughter. He had seen the Rebel princess struggling to come to terms with her father's actions. The less blood they spilled now, the better things would be he reflected. Still this was a war and they would do what was needed.

Feeling Isard's breathing start to slow and gain a more normal rhythm, Wes released her and started to shift away, not keen to have any further fingers broken for the slight offence of holding her too long. To his surprise she caught his wrist and held him in place.

"Wait." she said. "I wish to speak with you about something." Wes was puzzled why she was holding him so close to her if all she wanted was to talk. An optimistic voice in the back of his head wondered if maybe some of what he had said was getting through, but the realist in him told him he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Yeah, what about?" he asked hesitantly.

"You will be accompanying me to Coruscant." Isard said, pausing to let him take that much in. Wes was confused. What was she getting at?

"Uh, ok." he said.

"And assisting in execution of the Rebel prisoners still being held there." she finished. Wes felt his blood run cold. Isard had a cruel smile across her face, watching his fear and nausea at the idea. Now he understood why she held him to her. She wanted the satisfaction of seeing his face fall.

"I- you can't ask me to kill my friends! Shoot them in cold blood!" Wes blurted out horrified.

"I don't recall _asking_ you anything." Isard said, her tone one of warning and malice. "But very well, you wish a choice… stand with me on the side pulling the trigger, or stand with them and face your death." she proposed. Wes wanted desperately to get away from her, but she held him firmly in place, in a farce of a tender embrace. She must have noticed his face beginning to pale as she finally released him just in time for him to lurch over the edge of the bed and vomit. He sat there shaking. So this was what the game was. Bring him back from wanting to die, give him a glimmer of hope… then force him to kill his own or die at her hands.. and he knew somehow his would not be a clean execution shot… for that matter if he hesitated he wasn't so sure the prisoners would be either. It would be like Iceheart to shoot them not with a quick painless headshot, but to the gut where they would bleed out slowly. There was no way he could save them all. The choice was either take the cowards route out and die, or go against every fibre of his being and kill his comrades in cold blood to be sure they at least died quick, painless deaths. They would die either way… did it matter if he pulled the trigger or she did? "Not so keen to die after all I see." Isard said, her voice breaking his thoughts.

"It's not so simple as that." Wes sighed, his head in his hands, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. He would not give her the satisfaction.

"It never is." she agreed in a strangely soft voice, her hand resting in an almost tender gesture on his back. Inspite of himself he turned to face her confused by her sudden shift in mood. He associated many things with Isard, but softness was not one of them.

"What would you know about it?" he bit out at her, meeting her mismatched gaze with a hard stare of his own.

"What would you say if I told you my own father set me up to try get me out of the way because he saw the competition I posed to him? That it was only my relationship with the Emperor that saved me and allowed the truth to come out. I was placed in charge of ordering his execution. Once he was dead I was given his position. That was how I gained my position as Director of Imperial Intelligence." Isard said. Though she tried to keep her tone even, bitterness crept into her voice. Bitterness her own father would rather see her dead than surrender his position. In this revelation Wes understood her better, the reason she was so cold and closed off. The reason she clung to the Emperor no matter how much he hurt her. Surprising them both, Wes turned and pulled her into his arms.

"More deaths don't make things better." he sighed into her hair.

"No, perhaps not… but it is what must be done." Isard sighed in response.

"Why? Why does this killing keep having to continue?" Wes asked bitterly.

"It's a war." Isard responded, her moment of weakness ended. Extracting herself from his arms, she wiped all trace of emotion from her face. "We leave for Coruscant in the morning. You have til we reach Coruscant to make your decision." she said. A thought struck Wes. Perhaps she was bluffing to test him. After all had she not been ordered to keep him alive?

"I think you are bluffing. You were ordered not to kill me." Wes snapped. Isard shrugged in response.

"Orders change. There is more than enough holos to work with should you choose death. It would be ideal if you didn't, but it's not essential." Isard responded cooly. Wes felt his last glimmer of hope flicker out with that. He knew he was damned no matter what he did now. He realized too late perhaps he should have chosen the prison cell after all. There is was just his body which was broken… now he felt his very soul go cold at the impossible decision he faced. As he lay down as far away from Iceheart as he could get, he listened for her breathing to regulate into the patterns of sleep before he let go and just wept, his tears soaking the pillow. He knew he was broken.

Satisfied they had recovered as much information as they could from the holocron as they could in the limited time they had, Luke and Mara had bid their fair wells to the family as they boarded the Suwantek TL-1800 bound for Chiss space. Mara made sure the troopers kept their blasters trained on Thrawn the whole time. Once she was sure her new family was safe, Mara nodded to Thrawn.

"Alright, where is your ship?" she asked, sliding her wrist blaster into her hand.

"Bay 627." Thrawn answered, taking the holocron back from Luke as he redonned his ysalamiri. Mara checked her blaster settings were on stun and raised it so the sight was aimed at Thrawn's chest.

"Ready?" she asked him. Thrawn nodded calmly, and Mara pulled the trigger in quick succession dropping Thrawn and Pellaeon. "Luke, the holocron quickly. While they are out." Mara said.

"We can't take it Mara." Luke sighed. Mara shook her head, missing the ability to speak though the force.

"I know that. I just need to ask it what it meant about the Sith binding. He was holding back something with Thrawn watching." Mara explained. "We'll replace it in his pocket before we leave. He'll never know. We need to be quick though." she said. Luke nodded and removing the ysalamiri from his shoulders he grabbed the holocron and stepped away from the forceless bubble. Quickly activating it, he watched as the image of Bodo Baas appeared.

"Ah Jedi! Greetings! What is it you wish Bodo Baas to teach you?" he asked.

"The technique which can bind a Sith spirit… how it is done? I don't care how impossible you think it is with only two Jedi… my sister trains to become one now, and my father… was once a Jedi. I need to know… to try protect my family." Luke explained hastily, nodding towards Mara.

"A Jedi serves the galaxy… not just their family and themselves." Bodo Baas said.

"I don't have time to debate philosophy with you!" Luke snapped.

"Luke!" Mara admonished him.

"I feel darkness in you young Jedi. Carefully you must tread." Bodo Baas said. "The technique is called a light wall. Jedi must surround the Sith and focus all their every on binding the darkness with pure light side energy. You must be focused entirely on severing their connection with the Force and holding them… never on harming them or it will not work. I can feel darkness within you both. You must gain control of your emotions. There is no emotion… only peace. Remember the Jedi code." the Krevaaki Jedi Master said.

"Jedi code?" Luke asked confused. The Jedi Master appeared ready to launch into a lengthy explanation when Mara shook her head, indicating Thrawn was beginning to stir.

"Some other time. We need to go." Mara said. Nodding, Luke deactivated the holocron and quickly replaced it in Thrawn's pocket. Running towards the docks, Mara did not slow until they were almost at the ship. Glancing around she spied it. It was a small ship. With three troopers and two Jedi it would be a tight fit. With it's size it probably didn't have much supplies on board either. They would have to find a civilized system soon to restock, before they kept on running. Pulling up a star map to find a system while Luke got them into the air, Mara studied their options.

Lumiya was in the middle of a meditation when she suddenly felt the familiar Force sense she had been searching for. Orders be damned, she would capture Mara Jade herself, and prove her merits. Palpatine had told her to leave it be because he did not believe she possessed the skill to deal with her fellow former Hand. She would show him. Carefully cloaking her presence in the Force she reached out and searched for the origin of the energy she felt. Slowly, carefully, like a nexu hunting it's prey, following blood droplets from it's wounds, she traced the energy back to it's origin. Closer she crept in the Force to her quarry. Near the Outer Rim, but not quite a Rim world… flora and fauna surrounding… something familiar… and then she had it. They were on Naboo. Making her way to her ship, she quickly programmed in co-ordinates. She would trap them there. Even if she could not find them directly, they had to have allies there. She would kill those allies one by one until she flushed out the pair of Jedi. If she was wrong and they had no allies… well she would just gather up the planets children and start killing them until the Jedi came out of hiding. She was better than them and she would prove it.

As she arrived at Naboo she found herself being hailed by the air traffic controller. Carefully pushing aside thoughts of blood lust, she turned on the comm. A friendly voice greeted her. "Welcome to Naboo. Please state your name and business that I may direct you."

"Name is Shira Brie." she responded, using her old name "Always heard Naboo was a beautiful place to visit and finally got some vacation time to do so." she said casually.

"Ah yes, we have many wonderful tourist destinations here." the man replied. "I assume your destination is Theed?" he asked.

"That's right!" she said in a sickly chipper voice to set the man at ease she could not possibly pose a threat.

"You are cleared to land on docking bay 283." the man said "If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. I'll send you my personal comm frequency." he said, and sure enough her display beeped with an incoming message. _Subtle_ she thought to herself irritatedly. Perhaps she would call him to meet her… somewhere isolated where he could be disposed of. Forcing down her annoyance she responded in a bubbly voice.

"Gee thanks! Got it!" she said, letting a little giggle out "I might take you up on that if you are as cute as you sound." she purred.

"I look forward to it." the man said before closing off the comm connection. _So do I_, she thought darkly to herself _but not for the reasons you do_. As she brought the compact ship into the atmosphere and set it into a landing cycle once she located the correct dock she found herself imagining the man's death and how she would kill him. So many possibilities… she made a mental note to pick up some extra clothes before she met him. She was sure by the time she was done, her present outfit would be rather blood soaked. Once she had landed she made her way towards the shops, and was startled to see a familiar face.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, what are you doing here?" she asked. He was dressed in civilian clothes she noticed, carbon scoring on his top.

"The same you are I would assume… though unlike you I am acting on orders." Thrawn said. Lumiya scowled at him, tempted to just choke the life from him… but it was far too crowded here not to cause alarm if she did so.

"Where is she?" Lumiya asked.

"Escaped." Thrawn answered. "And apparently with my ship." he sighed.

"Surely they must have come in their own ship." Lumiya challenged. Something seemed out of place.

"They did." Thrawn confirmed. "That ship has left too." he said, handing her a data pad that showed outgoing traffic.

"What the kriff happened? It's not like you to kriff up so badly Thrawn. If I didn't know better I'd swear you let them go." Lumiya said, reaching out in the Force hoping to feel a flicker of fear or something to call him on, but the Chiss was utterly calm as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I took a gamble in attempting to catch her off guard by appearing as a civilian, without the aid of troops which might have spooked her out of hiding prematurely. I had not taken into account her combat skills. I succeeded in catching her off guard, but she fired a stun blast before I could react." Thrawn said.

"How did she know which ship was yours?" Lumiya challenged, trying to catch him out in something. Taking the data pad from her for a moment, he tapped it a few times and pointed to a minor security breach which had occurred earlier.

"It would appear she was able to splice into the system to gain that data to trap me here for a bit until the main fleet arrives… give herself a small head start." Thrawn explained. Lumiya was furious. She was certain he was lying, but his story was air tight. Turning on her heel she stormed away from him.

"Whatever. I have work to do still. I will catch our pathetic little Jedi. Leave it to the pros Admiral." she said as she stalked off. Watching her leave Thrawn thought to himself he would do just that


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: You don't want to know how long I sat with galactic maps up to figure some of this stuff out. The bit about Corvis Minor is actually a fun bit of trivia I uncovered in my research. Mara's comments are based on canon material. Slightly short chapter this time to set the scene for what is to come. To those of you who got the sneak peak of chapter 15- shhhhh… it will be up fairly soon. I will say the next chapter gets pretty brutal and depressing so have a light fluffy chapter first. :p_

Wes was mildly surprised when they left the confines of the Palace without so much as a single guard. Then again, Isard was armed and he was tagged. Even if he ran he would not get very far. Even if by some miracle he managed to slip from her sight, she could track him anywhere with the chip she had imbedded in him between his shoulder blades making it near impossible to cut out himself. He wondered idly if he forced her to use the blaster she was resting her hand over if it would be set to stun or kill. In the end he decided he didn't really want to find out that badly. They walked in silence together, and stayed silent until Isard had the ship clear of the atmosphere and had charted a course to Coruscant.

"We should arrive on Coruscant in about a day and a half. Have you thought about what I said?" she asked.

"I'm trying not to." Wes muttered. Isard frowned at that.

"Avoiding the issue doesn't make it go away. You knew sooner or later you'd have to make a choice. Fight for the Empire, or die a Rebel." she said sternly. Wes sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I know that… I just never thought I'd be facing Rebels and killing them in cold blood. It's different than in the battle field… piloting… it's a bit unreal. You don't think about the people in those ships… you don't have to see them." he explained. Isard sat back in the pilot's seat and nodded.

"It's true, and perhaps you will be transferred to the TIE squadron if you succeed in this… but for now you work for me. I work in the prisons with interrogation and executions, so you do too for the time being. That was our deal." she said cooly. "You knew what I did when you agreed to this… why act so surprised now?" she asked. Wes sighed and muttered, his face still buried in his hands.

"I didn't think you'd actually have me work along side you.. act as a servant, run errands, clean up the mess… but I never considered the job would involve cold blooded murder." Wes said.

"Well then, you don't know me as well as you think." Isard said casually as she stood and stretched, making her way back to the galley. Giving a resigned huff, Wes followed her.

"I don't really know you at all. You aren't exactly one for warm fuzzes and heart to heart talks." he grumbled. She turned to face him with a vaguely amused expression.

"Perhaps not. You make a fair point. We have some time to kill… ask away." she said, grabbing a mug of caf and settling onto a plush nerf couch. Wes blinked at that. Her behaviour could be so baffling at times, going from cold to warm in an instant… then a wrong move or phrase and she was back to being Iceheart. Grabbing a mug himself, he took a chance and settled down next to her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but did not drive him away immediately, or injure any of his digits. Well that was progress. He wracked his brain as she sat next to him, regarding him with an expression that was both patient and amused, clearly aware of his stumbling for words. Finally he hit on something.

"So why did you pick Intelligence? Why not some other field int the Empire?" he asked. Isard shrugged, as she took a sip of caf.

"I grew up in Intelligence. My father would bring me to work with him often enough as a young girl… and it was always assumed as his only child some day I would take over his position… just not perhaps as soon as I did." she explained.

"What about the Emperor… you said you were involved with him before that… how did that happen?" Wes asked.

"Even as a little girl he caught my eye… as soon as I came of age, I took every opportunity to get close to him at balls and other events. It wasn't long before he took a fancy to me and took me under his wing." Isard responded somewhat wistfully, obviously recalling the early days of their courtship. "Back before this kriffing war started we'd often enjoy the Coruscant nightlife… the Opera does some truly stunning shows. His Majesty is quite the patron of the arts." Wes choked on his caf as he took in what she said.

"Wait, you chased him? I would have figured it would be the other way around… I mean you are an attractive woman and probably could of had anyone… him on the other hand… it's been a few decades at least since he was remotely attractive… not that I think about him that way even remotely" he said rambling slightly as he realized his bad phrasing when Isard gave a bemused smirk. Stretching out so her legs lay across Wes's lap, Isard took another sip of caf before responding.

"Perhaps… but he was the only man I truly wanted. There were others along the way… I lost my innocence long ago… but he was always my goal." she said calmly. "The others were… practice I suppose you'd call them." Wes considered this, and was left with one inevitable question, which judging by the expression on Isard's face, she knew he was going to ask.

"Huh, so where exactly do I fit into this?" he asked.

"That's the million credit question isn't it?" she sighed "To be honest I'm not even sure. You… intrigue me… but not so much it replaces my love for him." she said, her gaze meeting his. The sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure what to say. Finally Wes broke the silence, a smirk on his face.

"You know I think this is the longest civilized conversation we've had." he said laughing. As she considered it and realized the Rebel pilot was right Isard laughed too. Setting her now empty mug aside, she shifted to press up against his side.

"Well, shall we keep this evening going on a positive note?" she purred, wrestling him down so she lay on top of him.

"Let's." Wes said, pulling her into his arms and meeting her kiss. It was rare he saw her in such a good mood- he fully intended to keep her happy like as long as he could. Not only did he feel a slight twinge of elation when she gave a genuine smile, but he was certain his digits would thank him for it too.

Mara sat in the pilot's seat and punched in co-ordinates to the closest civilized system she felt they could reasonably blend in- Alassa Major. Only a short jump from Naboo along the Enarc Run, as a tourist world it gave them a valid reason to be there. It was highly populated enough they could blend in while they gathered supplies, and ideally a new ship which would be both more comfortable for long term space travel and make them harder to trace. She didn't doubt Thrawn had bugged and traced the ship, much as he claimed he was letting them go. Though lacking in credits, Mara still had a few tricks up her sleeve to allow her to acquire a ship. Luke wouldn't like it, but she would do what was needed. Once the jump to hyperspace was made, she turned to Luke with her plan. "Once we get to Alassa Major we should ditch this ship and get a new one. We can sell this for enough credits for a down payment…. I'll get the rest of them." she said.

"How are you going to get that many credits so fast? The Empire is probably literally on our tail. We'll have only days before they catch up if we are lucky." Luke protested.

"Didn't your smuggler friend ever teach you anything?" Mara asked. Catching her drift, Luke shook his head.

"No! No way, it's too dangerous. Bad enough you going into a place like that… but using the Force too?" he asked. Mara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Luke the only way we are going to lose them is to get a new ship which isn't bugged. The only way to do that is either we steal a ship, and have both the Empire and law enforcement on our tail, or I use the Force just enough to be sure I win enough rounds gambling, but not so many as to raise suspicion." she protested. "And before you say it, no you can't do it. It has to be me. You'd stand out like a sore thumb. If you start winning they will know something is up" Luke frowned but he knew she was right. He was terrible at gambling, and even if he had the Force helping him, he didn't think he'd fair too well.

"Then let's at least practice what that Jedi Master taught us about cloaking ourselves." Luke sighed.

"My thoughts precisely." Mara said, focusing on wrapping herself in the Force as she removed the ysalamiri and set it down in the far end of the ship, as Luke did the same. It was like a breath of fresh air as the Force flowed into her again. "Well is it working?" she asked Luke. Reaching out in the Force researched for Mara but could not locate her presence anywhere… but he could feel…

"Stars Mara, do you feel that?" he asked. Mara nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I feel it Luke." she said, placing a hand over her belly. "I think… we'll use the ysalamiri at night when we can't keep focused on cloaking ourselves… but I can't imagine not being able to feel this now. "

"Mara what's wrong?" Luke asked, his light contact through their bond suddenly sensing her fear. Mara shook her head. She'd hoped to hide this from him.

"It's nothing… just a nightmare I'm sure." she said.

"Mara.." Luke pressed, and she frowned. Force bonds had their downside alright.

"Even if it was a Force vision.. the future is always in motion right? Anyways it's probably just my fears of what would happen if we were caught. I know him. I know what he would do. It's reasonable my mind would put that together from that knowledge." Mara rationalized. Luke wasn't especially reassured by Mara's explanation, but decided it best to leave it be for now.

"Ok, so you get us a ship- and you are going in there with Macross and LaRone at least- what then?" Luke asked.

"I'll take LaRone with me. You, Macross and Quiller split up and get supplies. I don't want too many of us going in. It will look suspicious." Mara explained.

"I don't like it." Luke sighed "But I guess we don't have much choice."

"From there we should make our way to a less civilized world. Less people to see us and turn us in the better. I'm sure our bounty has been raised even more now… and I think I know just the place" she said, a smirk on her face.

"Where's that?" Luke asked.

"Corvis Minor." Mara said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked "I've never heard of the place."

"Almost no one has. It's not only literally the other side of the galaxy from us, It's a backwater rim world with absolutely nothing worth noting in it's history. It's such a dull place no one will think to look there… and as to what's so funny… Palpatine keeps a blaster hidden in what looks like a copy of The Complete History of Corvis Minor… because no one will ever want to look at that archive." Mara explained. Luke laughed and shook his head.

"You do know the oddest things about Imperial Palace." he said "Ok, so secure a ship and supplies then to Corvis Minor?" Luke asked.

"That's the plan." Mara said "And hope no one develops a sudden interest in history of rim worlds."

Bringing in the Executor to land next to the Home One to plan to meet with the Rebels and plan their next move, Vader strode out to meet the Rebel leaders. People had gathered in the square, both curious and nervous of Vader's presence. He would wait until nightfall to dispose of the bodies of those who had been unwilling to join him. There had been mercifully few who dared outright refuse him. His daughter had not been happy with him to learn he had strangled several of the fleet officers on board, but he felt the safety of his men overrode the lives of the handful of the outright treasonous within the ship he had commandeered. He'd managed to restrain himself enough to keep Captain Paget alive, admitted in a holding cell and relieved of his post. The man was too cowardly to be a threat beyond alerting Imperial forces to their presence before they were ready, but still a risk. Those he had executed had been far more directly hostile, with plans to kill Rebels when they thought Vader's back was turned. As much as he hated to use tyrannical rule to keep order until they saw the benefit of serving him, he knew it was necessary. Certainly it had proved itself effective with his own 501st who had served at first out of fear, but having seen Vader was a stern but fair leader, they were beginning to relax and trust him. He hoped in time the ships he captured and their crew would do the same in enough time. He paused when he saw Leia standing on the loading ramp to see if she would join him, but instead she strode past him towards Mon Mothma. The older woman stepped forward to greet Vader, giving Leia a stern glance for her lack of manners.

"Lord Vader, my thanks in helping retake my home world." she said, taking his hand in hers. "I understand you did so without firing a single shot."

"No he just went and strangled any officer who didn't agree with him." Leia said disgusted.

"Is this true Lord Vader?" Mon Mothma asked. Vader inclined his helmet slightly, feeling very much like the young Jedi he once was under her stern gaze which he remembered all too well from seeing her with Padme in the senate.

"Unfortunately yes. Most were willing to co-operate, or at worst try report us to the main Imperial fleet. The latter of that is sitting in a holding cell while he comes to his senses and joins us, or grows some balls and actually mutinies." Vader sighed. Mon looked affronted at that comment.

"Vader!" she said appalled at his language. He began to laugh at that. Only Padme's old friend would have the gall to correct him on such matters.

"I am sorry Mon. It's been some time since I had to worry about manners." he said once he calmed enough to stop laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "As I was saying… there were those among the ranks who had murderous intentions towards yourself and your fleet. I did not want to chance leaving them alive to harm you. I do wish to accomplish this with as little bloodshed as possible… but I will not be lax where sparing one life risks many more." Vader explained. Mon Mothma nodded.

"I may not agree, but I do understand your perspective… and I appreciate your concern for my safety." she said.

"You are the only one of Padme's friends who still lives… she would not have it any other way. I was unable to save her or Bail… I will keep you safe at least." Vader said.

"The Emperor and years of war have taken far too much from both of us my friend." Mon said sadly, placing a hand on Vader's arm.

"I only wish it had not taken me so long to see the truth of the matter." Vader sighed. Mon gave a knowing smile.

"You always had to do things your way and learn the hard way. I heard many stories of your exploits from Obi-Wan. I'm amazed they didn't just keep you as a padawan for all the headache you caused the council." she said lightly and Vader laughed.

"I think the only reason they granted me my status as Jedi Knight was to shut up my complaining about being ready for the trials." he responded. Leia watched the exchange with interest. She'd never considered the fact Vader was a Jedi during the Clone Wars and knew several of the Rebel leaders as such. She made a mental note to talk to Mon Mothma as well as Admiral Ackbar who she recalled had been a general during the Clone Wars. Having always seen Vader as, well Vader, she had never given much thought to what he was like as a young Jedi Knight, probably not much older than herself. If the exchange she was watching was anything, she realized it might be an interesting story to hear


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Eeee… this chapter is pretty… harsh. Though I'm sure you will all be cheering at part of it. ;) Character death… multiple character death. One of which I'm sure people will cheer… the other… well… I am a character actor so I get into characters heads when I write… and it was pretty depressing writing the one section. All I can say is it's a toss up who is more evil at the moment, Isard or Lumiya. :p Reviews are loved! :D_

Lumiya was not someone prone to patience. What little she had was already worn thin. Having obtained the needed supplies she found a hotel room in a seedier part of town. If she couldn't have the joy of catching Mara Jade right now, she would get some joy out of making sure the sleemo in charge of air traffic control was removed from his post in a permanent fashion. Slipping into the skin tight leather mini skirt and halter she had purchased, she curled her red hair into perfect ringlets. Checking herself in the grimy mirror she applied the slightly garish makeup, completing the effect of a good little rich girl trying to be bad. Oh yes, she knew his type. Even without the benefit of the Force to pull his thoughts from his mind she would have known. Satisfied her look was perfect to lure him in she pulled out her comm and punched in the frequency he had given her. As she had expected an older man faced her on the other side of the holo comm. Slipping into the naive little girl, barely of age role she knew would get his blood racing she spoke.

"Um, you said I should call you and you can uh… show me the nightlight?" she said, sounding uncertain. The man gave a predatory smile, and she had to grit her teeth not to scowl and ruin the game.

"Oh of course. You'll find Naboo is _very_ welcoming." he purred. Fighting an urge to roll her eyes at his cheesy lines, she answered him in a ditzy bubbly voice.

"Oh I hope so! I got a hotel room, so maybe you can meet me there?" she asked, fidgeting for effect "Room 587… 175 Kresch Avenue… do you know where that is?" she asked, knowing full well he did. She'd picked the location knowing it was exactly the kind of place sleemos like him would take their "dates". It worked to their advantage usually, as no one would question what went on so long as the bill was paid. Unluckily for him, that worked to her advantage too.

"I know the place. I'll be by in a bit… Shira isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh you remembered my name!" she gushed.

"I never forget the name of a beautiful girl." he responded. _I'll bet you don't_ Lumiya thought bitterly to herself. Swallowing her annoyance she kept up her bubbly tone.

"Awww you're so sweet… mr?" she broke off with a question in her voice. Quite frankly she couldn't give a kriff what his name was, but pretences must be kept until she had him trapped… then she could let her true nature show.

"Thall Torpoli." the man responded.

"See you soon Thall." she said before shutting off the comm. Blowing out a frustrated breath, she stepped outside to get some fresh air and cool her heels a little before her date for the night arrived. As she stood outside a bumbling gungan suddenly careened into her, sending them both crashing to the pavement. "Hey watch it you kriffing moron!" she snapped.

"Oh mooie mooie! Mesa so sowwy miss Jade! Mesa wasn't expecting to see yousa there!" he said. Her ears perked at that.

"Wait, what did you call me?" she asked. Apparently realizing he had the wrong person the gungan backed up slightly.

"Oh mesa sowwy, mesa thought yousa was mesa's friend-"

"Mara Jade?" Lumiya finished for him. She let out a startled yelp as the gungan suddenly grabbed her in an overly friendly hug and lifted her clean off the ground. So Mara hadn't got all her allies here safely out of reach after all. Well this night was getting better.

"Yousa a friend of miss Jade?" the gungan asked excitedly "Mesa was worried. Mesa went to see them and everyone was all gone! Yousa know where she has gone?" he asked. Lumiya smirked. Well this was just too easy.

"Oh yeah, she's staying with me now. We go way back me and Mara. Come on I'll take you to her." she said, making her way to her room. She doubted anyone would truly care if she offed the obnoxious gungan, but it was still best to err on the side of caution and do such things privately. Locking the door once he was inside the room and activating the sound dampening which was conveniently installed due to the more common use of these rooms, she slipped a vibroblade from it's sheath on her hip while the gungan was busy looking for Mara and calling for her.

"Mara! Isa mesa Jar Jar! Mesa came to visit! Hello? Miss Jade?" he called, never noticing the blade aimed for his back until she drove it into what she approximated was his kidney and twisted. "What- what is yousa doing?" the gungan- Jar Jar apparently was his name- gasped frantically. She ignored his question, withdrawing her blade and driving it into the other kidney. This time he gave a very satisfying scream of pain and panic. "You- yousa lied! Yousa don't know Miss Jade!" he accused. Lumiya smirked.

"Actually I do know her quite well… Skywalker too. I was the one who cut his hand off." she said casually as she dove down and ran the blade against the tendons of the gungan's ankles causing him to collapse sending blood spraying back from the injuries she'd already inflicted. Glancing at the chrono she realized her date would be arriving soon, and regretted she would not have more time to play with the gungan. Kicking him over so his belly was exposed she ran the blade over his abdomen exposing his guts. Leaving him wide eyed and gasping, she glanced in the mirror. "Now look, you've gone and messed up my outfit… and just before my date… who incidentally will be meeting the same fate as you… but we can't have him knowing that now can we?" she said, leaving him to slowly expire as she washed the blood from herself and cleaned the blade. Black leather had it's merits. Any blood she missed was easily obscured by the dark material. Dragging the dying gungan into the closet she frowned at the gory mess on the floor. Thinking for a moment she pulled a sheet from the bed and covered the worst of the blood stains with it. Setting out some champagne glasses and cheap champagne so it looked like an improv romantic picnic, she unlatched the door and settled on the bed in her best seductress pose to wait for her next victim. As she waited she made a mental note to tip housecleaning and security to overlook the mess she'd made, contentedly listening to the dying gurgles of the gungan in the closet.

Arriving on Coruscant, Wes felt his heart sink. He prayed to the Force it was no one he knew in those cells. It wouldn't make him feel any better about being the Imperial bastard, gunning people down in cold blood… the man he'd always hated… but it would make it easier to get the job done. He had to think of it that way. Just a job to do. Anything else would make him go crazy. Isard had directed him to start at one end of the corridor, while she started at the other. Numbing his mind he approached the first cell, and raised the blaster muzzle. He focused on lining up the shot so he would not have to look in the eyes of the man who stood before him. Biting back tears he pulled the trigger, averting his eyes as the man crumpled to the ground. The next few cells were the same. Don't meet their gaze, just focus on the blaster. Like target practice. Raise the blaster, line up the sight, fire, move on. Don't stop to think. Thinking was dangerous. With each shot it got a little easier. So far the Force had been kind enough these were people he had never known. As he approached the next cell a familiar voice called out- Zev Senesca. They'd fought together at Hoth… he had thought the man had died there. They had left him in Imperial hands… it could just as easily of been him not Zev on the other side. "Wes! Man long time no see! Good to see a fellow Rogue!" Zev greeted. Taking in Wes's face and the blaster in his hand, the sounds of a blast followed by a thump from down the hall, Zev's face turned accusatory. "How could you?" he asked.

"Not like I had a choice." Wes snapped back. Couldn't Zev see how much this was killing him?

"You always have a choice." Zev said. Wes gave a bitter laugh and wondered if spending so much time with Isard she wasn't rubbing off on him.

"What would you have done Zev? She gave me the choice I either be the one shooting and making sure at least you die quick and clean, or I let her shoot me too and maybe she decides it would be fun to kill you by blasting you apart piece by piece." Wes growled. "You don't think I hate this? It kriffing kills me to have to shoot my own. I want to die for what I've done… but that would be a coward's path out." Zev's face softened at Wes's outburst. He understood once Wes said she. Iceheart had him.

"Oh man buddy, I'm sorry… what happened to you?" Zev asked. Wes shook his head sadly.

"Too much… more than I have time to tell you. We got Skywalker out. I was captured for that. The rest… it's a long story." Wes said.

"Long story?" Zev questioned. At that moment Isard came up behind Wes. Regarding Zev with a knowing look in her eye for a moment, she turned to face Wes.

"What's taking so long _lover_? I've done my half already. You've still got a dozen more cells to do. Why are you standing around talking to this Rebel scum?" she asked. Zev's eye's went wide and Wes studied his feet, shamefaced at the revelation she had made to his fellow Rogue.

"Lover? _Lover?_ Wes she can't be serious! Why would you? I mean I know there was that incident with the Bothan but…" Zev rambled, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He watched as Isard raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Bothan incident, and Wes gave a motion of dismissal, and muttered something about talking later. Watching how they moved together he realized Iceheart was not joking. Somehow the pair had become lovers. Ignoring Zev's protests Isard focused her attention on Wes.

"This isn't the time for reunions. You have your duty." she reminded him firmly.

"Cut me a kriffing break. When exactly am I going to have a reunion if not now?" Wes spat at her bitterly.

"We have work to do. I don't have all day." Isard responded.

"Look would it kill you to let one person go? I can't shoot him." Wes tried pleading with her. Isard seemed to consider this for a moment and Zev felt a flicker of hope. Maybe by getting so close to the Director, Wes was changing things from the inside. Hopeful as they were, neither Wes nor Zev saw her blaster leave it's sheath until it was too late to act. She fired a shot square into Zev's gut. His eyes went wide and he sat gasping and holding what remained of his belly.

"You have a few minutes until he dies. Say your goodbyes and get a move on." she said. As she strode away she turned and spoke over her shoulder "If I were you I'd make those quick goodbyes and end his pain. Gut shot is a hell of a way to go out." she said casually. Kriff she really had a heart of ice. Turning shakily back to face Zev, Wes crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I- I never wanted this. I joined her to try stop this. Stars Zev… can you forgive me?" Wes asked.

"S..not your f-fault." Zev struggled to get out. "Do it." he said coughing and spitting out the mouthful of blood at had come up. Wes nodded sadly and stood, fighting to stop his shaking to line the sight up on the blaster. Tears blurring his vision he pulled the trigger.

"Clear skies buddy." Wes whispered hoarsely, watching as his friend and former wing mate slumped to the ground. Crumpling on the other side of the bars, staring at the body of his fallen comrade, Wes let go. He didn't care if he was giving Isard the satisfaction of watching him break. He knew she was there, watching him silently. He heard her footsteps coming towards him and thought for a minute the heartless bitch was coming to demand he finish up with the rest of the prisoners. Thus he was surprised when he felt a gentle hand on his back, her voice soft above him.

"Go back to my apartment. I'll finish up here." she said, and Wes was baffled at the shift until she continued speaking "You are in no shape to safely handle a blaster." she explained. Still even if her reasons were of practicality not genuine caring, Wes was glad to be relieved of this duty. Forcing himself upright he waited as she handed him a keycard "I'll be by once I'm done here. Clean yourself up then relax."

"Yes Ma'am." he muttered, forcing one foot in front of the other, trying not to see the dead eyes of the faces he passed, trying to tune out the steady sound of blaster fire followed by a predicable thump. _So this is how it feels to become a monster_ he thought. The road to hell is paved in good intentions.

Reaching out carefully in the Force, Mara searched for a casino to work. Lightly touching the minds of the people there she checked their levels of alertness. Finding one which seemed to be very relaxed and not alert at all she nodded to LaRone. "That one over there." she said. "It's a bit higher end so we're going to have to gamble higher… but no one is paying much attention there so we are more likely to slip by." Grateful for the finer clothes Luke's family had given them, they made their way casually down the street posing as a newly married couple on their honeymoon. Luke wasn't entirely thrilled with the cover, but had agreed with it anyway. _Just keep your hands to yourself_ he'd warned LaRone. That troubled Mara slightly. It wasn't like Luke to be so… overtly hostile with his jealousy. Certainly he'd been prone to it since the start, but that had not turned into threats to the men she was with for whatever reason. Kriff, she had been intimate with those men and he had been far less aggressive in expressing his jealousy. She made a mental note to keep tabs on it. The Jedi Master had warned about darkness in Luke and with their force bond reestablished she was inclined to agree. Most of the time he was his sweet farm boy self… but there were moments… flickers of warning of something dark lurking beneath the surface. Making their way into the casino, Mara looked for the spinner and dice tables, while LaRone headed for the sabacc tables. It didn't matter too much if he won or lost. He would be keeping his bids low and acting as a distraction while Mara enhanced her luck with the other tables using the force every few rounds. By alternating low and high bids, losing a couple rounds with lower bids and winning on the high bids she was able to avoid detection. She didn't feel particularly great about using the Force to cheat a casino, but desperate times called for desperate means… and it was more tasteful than other means of quickly acquiring credits. Certainly _that_ path was no stranger to her, but Luke would be even less thrilled with that idea. Regardless of his opinion it remained an option if they got desperate enough for credits… but she would have to be desperate to resort to such means. Turning her attention back to the present she heard a commotion from the other side of the casino. Collecting the tidy sum of credit chips she'd collected patiently using her low key manipulation of the Force, she made her way over to the source to investigate.

"Hey sweetheart, you'll never believe it! I won a ship!" LaRone said. Mara's eyes widened at that. Falling into character, she fussed over him.

"Oh hun, I thought we agreed we'd not gamble too many credits!" she said sounding stressed, though her eyes betrayed more annoyance at his apparent not sticking with the plan.

"I didn't. These guys just didn't believe I could win five consecutive hands. They bet me their ship if I did." LaRone said smugly.

"And what happened if you lost?" Mara asked.

"Ah, well… I'd be needing to borrow your wedding dress. I promised I'd show up at the parade tomorrow in the frilliest dress possible… makeup, wig, the works." LaRone said, and Mara shook her head.

"Only you… only you…" she sighed ruefully. It was just like him to get into a crazy bet like that. She just prayed the ship wasn't stolen. Glancing at the men who had made the bet however, she felt reasonably sure it wasn't. Bunch of rich boys with more credits than brains she decided. "So what kind of ship is it?" she asked.

"Luxury cruiser. Only the best for my lady." LaRone said suavely. Mara had to bite her tongue hard not to laugh, and stick with her roll as a young bride.

"Oh sweetie, you are so romantic!" she swooned, kissing LaRone's cheek lightly for effect.

"Better get these two to the ship before they break some decently laws." one of the young men called out. "I think they are going to want to break it in." he said laughing. Handing LaRone a keycard he nodded to him "It's docking bay 986. Congrats man! And hey, if you're in the area again call me up. I'd love a rematch with you."

"Shall we m'lady?" LaRone said grinning as he scooped Mara up into his arms, a move that lead to more hoots and calls from the clearly inebriated young men when they noticed her belly.

"Looks like they already got started before the honeymoon!" one of the men called and Mara flushed. Mercifully they were too drunk to recognize it as a flush of irritation and took it for one of embarrassment. LaRone quickly carried her to the lobby where he set her down long enough for her to cash in her credit chips for credits. Perhaps the Force was with them after all. They had a ship and while not as much as Mara had hoped for a tidy sum of profit from her little gambit. Whispering into LaRone's ear Mara let him know her plan.

"Lets get to the ship then call up Luke, Macross and Quiller. Whatever supplies they have by this point should be sufficient to get us off world and well away from here. I feel… darkness close to us. I want to get as far from here as we can and quickly." she said. Not dropping character LaRone bowed to her.

"After you m'lady." he said grinning as they made their way towards the docking bay, Mara feeling a little lighter now things seemed to be going their way for once, inspite of the darkness she left lingering nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to FDT2015 for the idea bouncing. I will note what happens with Isard and Wes was the result of "I can't pick which idea… Hey I know- I can combine all these ideas into one just to really make them struggle!". I might be just a tad evil. :p Note, all info about hyperspace routes and planets is 100% accurate checked with galactic maps and any additional details verified with wookieepedia. I had so many documents up to write this o-o Song for this chapter is Within Temptation's What Have You Done. _

Mara sat studying the possible routes to get to Corvis Minor. They could take the Corellian Trade Route, and redirect onto the Hydian Way… but that would take them awful close to the Core and Coruscant when they needed to drop and correct their course. It was the more direct route, but it was much riskier, since they would need to take care of refuelling and supplies so close to where their faces were no doubt plastered everywhere. On the flip side, no one would expect fugitives from the Empire with a million credit bounty on their heads to dare show their faces in the Core. Their other option was to take the long route, making a series of smaller jumps and multiple course corrections to slink around the Outer Rim towards Corvis Minor. It was the lower risk option, but it meant a lot more time in space… and if _she_ were hunting someone it was the exact path she would expect them to take. Before she started calculating the first jump she motioned Luke and LaRone over. "Although risky, I think we should take the more direct path through the Core." she said, pointing at the display.

"Shouldn't we stay as far away from the Core as possible?" Luke asked frowning.

"That's exactly what they will expect us to do. Odds are most of the search is focused around the Rim because they expect us to be skulking along out there." Mara explained "By taking the opposite approach…"

"We should evade the worst of the Imperial search parties and bounty hunters." LaRone finished and Mara nodded.

"It also gets us to where we are going to ground that much faster." she said.

"What about supplies and fuel? We don't have enough to make it clear across the galaxy. We'll need to stop somewhere, and in the Core our faces are probably plastered everywhere by now." Luke argued.

"That's what this is for." Mara said holding up several boxes of dye and contacts. "You'll have to learn how to alter your posture. A lot of how people cary themselves says who they are. You _look_ like a Jedi." she said nudging Luke gently "Confident, arrogant… we need to become part of the underworld and blend into the crowd. You know any Bocce?" she asked and Luke shook his head.

"I know Huttese and some Jawa having grown up on Tattooine… but we always just used a translator droid if we needed anything in Bocce." he said.

"Guess I'm giving you a crash course in it then. We'll need to speak it to fit in better." she said.

"We couldn't just hide on Tattooine? Impose on whatever Hutt has taken up Jabba's mantle?" he proposed. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, great idea. I'm sure I'll blend right in as a dancer with this belly." she grumbled.

"I'm sure the Hutts would find it sexy… I know I do." Luke said grinning impishly.

"Okay love birds… Lets stick to planning here shall we?" a somewhat flustered LaRone interjected. "Anyways, the Hutts care only about credits. With the bounty on us they'd turn us over in seconds. I don't think we'll blend in that well as to escape their notice." Giving a mischievous grin at LaRone, Mara sighed dramatically.

"And here I thought you loved me, my fake husband who won me a ship. I figured the three of us would-" her teasing was cut short by both LaRone and Luke's flustered interjection.

"For the love of kriff do not finish that sentence Mara!" they both said at the same moment. Mara laughed in response.

"Look you're already in perfect sync with each other!" she said teasingly. LaRone shook his head.

"Glad she's your girl and not mine. You've got a real handful in that one Skywalker." he said laughing. "But back to serious talk of planning… I'm agreeing with Mara on this one. If anyone knows how to blend in and infiltrate enemy turf it's her."

"Valid point." Luke agreed. "Alright, lets go the direct route and you can teach me Bocce on the way there."

"Alright, let me program the Nav computer then." Mara said, turning her attention to the display. "Next stop Xorth… unless we really want to push our luck and land on Coruscant. If we land on Xorth it's only a short jump to Glithnos, which gets us onto the right hyperspace route for the rest of the trip"

"Sounds like a solid plan." LaRone said.

"Alright, here we go then." Mara said waiting til the nav computer had finished it's calculations, then punched the hyperdrive lever watching as the stars faded into starlines. Even though she had seen it dozens of times it was always a mesmerizing sight. After a few minutes she rose and nodded to Luke. "Guess we should grab some food and start teaching you Bocce. LaRone, you and Macross know it I know so you can help. Which side of Bocce lessons is Quiller on?" she asked.

"He knows a little, but I think we're teaching him with Luke." LaRone confirmed. Grabbing the boxes of dye, Mara headed to the living area of the ship.

"Good, we can start the dyes setting in while we do our first lesson." she said. Luke wondered idly what colour hair he would end up with… and hoped it was nothing too outlandish. He would miss Mara's lovely red hair too. Still it was only temporary, and it would help keep them out of Imperial hands for the time being. He just hoped Vader was making good progress in claiming systems along side the Rebellion. He wanted his child born into a peaceful galaxy, not one torn by war. Part of him wanted to be out there fighting along side his father and sister for that peace, but he knew Mara needed him more right now.

Isard arrived at the apartment to find Wes still curled in a ball, a broken shell of a man. Perhaps she had pushed him too hard today. She had thought she would feel glee at watching as he shot his former friend in cold blood, but somehow it felt a hollow victory. What was happening to her? Surely the former Rebel pilot had not rubbed off on her that much had he? Setting aside her frustration at her own confused reaction to the weeping pilot, she crossed the room to approach him. He glanced up at her briefly with reddened empty eyes, then lowered his head again, mumbling to himself. If he was going to be of any use to her, she needed to snap him out of it. Surprising both of them she settled down next to him and wrapped what she hoped was a comforting arm around his shoulders. Giving comfort was not something she was particularly experienced with. "I know you think me heartless." she said softly "But I am only doing what I need to to ensure you survive."

"What if I don't want to live anymore?" Wes bit out. Isard didn't answer him immediately. Instead she removed her blaster from it's holster and handed it to him, rising and stepping away lest he decide to use it.

"If you wish to die so badly, then do it." she said. "I'm done caring." Wes gave a bitter laugh.

"When have you ever cared Iceheart? Are you even capable of it?" he spat.

"And where has caring got you?" she challenged. "You know how many people's blood is on my hands? Do you think I could do that, survive in the Empire and do my job, if I took time to care? Caring opens you to hurt. You can't be hurt if you don't care." she spat angrily. "And much as I hate it, I _do_ care about you. That's why I push you." That admission got Wes's attention.

"Wait what? Since when do you care about me? I thought you just tolerated me because I amused you, and filled a void when ol' Palps was busy." Wes said startled. Isard shut her eyes and took a calming breath before she responded. She had not intended to admit that, and it shook her to the core she had. Settling back down beside him she shook her head.

"I don't know. I think when I was ordered to either have you prove your loyalty by executing the prisoners or execute you myself… I realized I didn't want to." Isard said. Giving a sigh as he turned to regard her, Wes gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"Well it's a start I supposed." he said as she leaned into him.

"A start to what exactly though?" she asked. Wes shrugged.

"Still figuring that one out. Sometimes I care about you… and there are times I hate you more than anyone else in the galaxy." he said. Isard gave a short laugh.

"Feeling is about mutual." she said smiling, warmth creeping into her tone which was unfamiliar to her. "Ugh, I think your bleeding heart ways are rubbing off on me." Isard muttered.

"Funny… today I was just thinking how your ice heart was rubbing off on me." Wes grunted. "Speaking of… please tell me there are no more executions tomorrow. I might be learning a bit from you, but I'm not as cold as you yet."

"No, no more executions for now… and I don't want you to be." Isard sighed. Wes studied her wondering if she'd been drinking or using spice or something. He'd never seen her so… gentle or open.

"What's gotten into you?" Wes asked. Every time he thought he had her figured she went and changed on him. He feared for a moment she might get angry with him for that comment but she seemed as baffled herself.

"I don't know. I just… feel odd." she admitted.

"Must be that time of month." Wes sighed teasingly. Suddenly her eyes went wide. Realizing her thoughts his eyes widened too. "Uh, you are on repress meds right?" he asked.

"I am." she confirmed. "His Majesty insisted on it."

"No desire for little Palpatines running around?" Wes asked.

"That's not a possibility. He can't… He insisted on it after he released us from… oh shavit." Isard cursed.

"So in the cell… you weren't?" he asked. Isard shook her head.

"I kriffing told you then we'd regret it." she sighed. "I can't… I'll lose everything. I saw what happened to Roganda… to Mara… I can't. Oh shavit.. what have I done?" she muttered trembling. What would Palpatine say? What would he do? What did she want him to do? A million questions flew through her mind and she felt truly afraid for the first time in her life. Wes interrupted her spiral into panic with a question which only served to confuse the issue further.

"Wait.. Palpatine can't… couldn't… but what about his clone?" he asked.

"That is… possible. I never considered it. I don't think he did either to be honest." she admitted.

"Shavit…" Wes said shaking his head "I was just teasing… I never actually though… I assumed you were high or something. I've seen the spice packets." Isard frowned at that comment.

"I am." she admitted.

"How much exactly have you been using?" Wes asked. Isard leaned her head back against the back of the couch and shut her eyes.

"Enough… it's a problem." she said shakily.

"Kriff." Wes swore, knowing their already large problem had just got bigger. She did not protest for once as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so she rested against his shoulder. They sat in silence together, each taking solace in the other's presence, knowing the future was filled with uncertainties. Lost in thought as they were, eventually sleep took them.

Palpatine felt a shift in the Force. Something had changed. As he focused his meditation towards this change, he realized apparently none of his servants were the least bit reliable. Searching them out he found Lumiya far removed from where she was supposed to be in a state of blood lust. He pressed closer into her Force sense to confirm that blood lust was note aimed where it should not be, but found it was some hapless stranger who fuelled her murderous intent. He would deal with her later and punish her for her directly disobeying his orders. Though Lumiya lacked Mara's telepathic powers, he knew she had felt his touch on her mind and would be expecting as much. She was no so stupid as to be so disobedient and expect anything less. Still it mattered little for the moment. He would let her have her amusement for the moment, offering grisly death to whoever had crossed her, then recall her to Byss to deal with her. It was not her who had caused the sudden shift he realized. Searching in the Force he found his Director of Imperial Intelligence and found her fearful._ How very unlike he_r he thought to himself. Perhaps the spice he had been supplying her with to curb her temper and frustration at being kept from her work in Intelligence was starting to affect her more than he intended? No, that wasn't it… searching for the source of her anxiety he felt something odd… the Force… he could feel it within her… but Ysanne was blind to the Force. How was it possible? Her awareness was slowly becoming less and her anxiety fading to a lower level. Glancing at his chrono he observed it was late on Coruscant. So she was asleep now it seemed. He would contact her and find out what caused her fear in the morning. He pulled himself from his meditation as his comm beeped with an incoming message. Flicking it on with a slight nudge of the Force he frowned as the image of Lumiya appeared before him.

"You have been most disobedient child." he said by way of greeting and she bowed her head, lowering the bow she was in further.

"My apologies Master." she said.

"Have I taught you nothing?" he sighed, observing her annoyance at being corrected like a child. It was clear she needed to learn her place.

"I have learned much from you Master." she said, sure of herself.

"You have not even mastered the most basic of lessons." he snapped back at her. A mixture of anger and hurt crossed her face at that. "Return to Byss. We will discuss if it is even worth my effort to continue your training. Not all are worthy of the Sith path." he said. Though she grit her teeth with frustration at being chided so, she dared not express it. She knew she was not powerful or skilled enough to challenge him yes, and a current of fear flickered through her that she could lose this chance to train.

"Yes my Master." she said subserviently. Lumiya knew she was beat for the moment and would need to work extra hard to remain in her Master's good graces.

"Do you know why you failed?" Palpatine asked her.

"I foolishly believed my own vision in the Force to be greater than your own." she responded.

"That is part of it… but you must learn to plan… learn to wait patiently until the time is right to strike." Palpatine explained. "I bided my time for decades to gain the power I now hold. _You however_… you can not even manage to wait a few months or follow a simple order." he said sharply. Lumiya kept her head bowed and did not argue. She knew when she returned to Byss she would be punished, and she would have to endure as she did his chiding now if she had a hope of continuing her training. Calmed by her subservience, Palpatine continued speaking. "Did you learn anything useful in your disobedience about Mara Jade's location?" he asked.

"I know only she was on Naboo… Grand Admiral Thrawn somehow reached the same conclusion… he arrived before I did. He was able to get close but he lost her. She was gone from the planet before I arrived, and most of her allies with her. I dispatched… justice to the one who remained behind." Lumiya said.

"So it was an ally of hers to whom your blood lust was directed earlier?" Palpatine queried. A smile smile appeared on Lumiya's lips.

"Yes… well some of it." she said. Palpatine poured himself some wine as she spoke.

"Explain." he said.

"It was mainly my intent to trap and kill the scum air traffic controller. While waiting for him to arrive in my trap a gungan who knew Mara crashed into me.. it was so simple to lure him in and dispatch him… so I did. He said his name was Jar Jar." she said, and was startled by a laugh from Palpatine.

"Well at least some good has come of this." he said amused.

"I don't understand Master?" Lumiya said.

"That is the very fool gungan who granted me the emergencies powers which allowed for my rise to power." Palpatine explained "I'd not realized that miserable creature was still alive, or I would have dispatched him long ago. He served his purpose." As Lumiya began to breath a sigh of relief he did not seem too angry with her actions, he regarded he with a pointed, knowing gaze. "Do not think you are forgiven so easy child. Your punishment will start when you arrive here." he said.

"I would expect nothing less my Master." Lumiya said. As she did he disconnected the comm and the small blue hologram vanished. Sighing she worked her way back to her ship to make her way to Byss and see what awaited her. She was certain whatever it was, she would be grateful for the enhancements in her body to boost pain tolerance. When Palpatine was a calm sort of angry she knew he was his most dangerous, but she would deal with the consequences of her actions


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This took a bit to write and will probably be the last chapter I post on this for a little while while my muse gets in gear. I'm also going to be working on an original sci-fi novel for NaWriNoMo so that will be eating much of my time too. Don't worry I WILL continue to work on this as time permits, but updates will be slower. Thanks to FDT2015 for the help with idea bouncing to actually get this chapter done, and my RL "Lando" for letting me borrow his Star Wars Phrase book which made writing the one section a lot easier._

Vader watched with a detached sort of amusement as his daughter went around questioning the various Rebel leaders about his exploits during the Clone Wars. She still had uttered barely a handful of words to him since he had walked away from her after telling her the full truth of his actions and transformation from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader. He hoped in learning more from those she was comfortable with she might eventually see him as a human being, and not just a monster. For now he would leave the issue be. She knew where to find him when she was ready to talk. Focusing his attention on the commotion taking place near by he wandered over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Pass me that coupling Chew." Han said. When the wookiee held up a part and growled the smuggler shook his head "No no, not that part the other one!"

"[Be more specific then!]" Chewbacca growled back at him frustrated.

"I was specific!" Han protested "Anyways, you were the one who decided to take this apart!" he argued with his co-pilot.

"[She needed a tune up and repairs before the hyperdrive fails again.]" Chewie barked, and Han threw his hands in the air.

"She'd of been fine a little bit longer." he protested.

"Perhaps I can help?" Vader said crossing the distance across the field towards them in several large strides. Chewie growled something he didn't quite catch, but based on the bared teeth he assumed it was not especially welcoming.

"No offence, but what do you know about repairing ships?" Han questioned.

"I built my own pod racer from spare parts as a child and won the Boota Eve race with it. Only human to ever do so." Vader said, amused at the smuggler's startled expression.

"[It's true, I remember the Jedi speaking of it.]" Chewie woofed at Han.

"That so?" Han asked. "Wait when did you know any Jedi?"

"[During the Clone Wars. All the wookiees of Kashyyk helped the Jedi make a last stand against the droid army, as the fight was on our planet.]" Chewie explained. "[I miss Master Yoda… he was a good friend of mine.]" he added with a mournful woof. Vader shifted uncomfortably, his past actions again coming up in his face. He had not killed Yoda… but he had willingly served the man who had tried… who'd sent the wise Master into exile to live out his final years alone.

"Leia told me she saw and talked to him." Han said confused.

"A Force ghost." Vader explained. Han sighed. All this Force business made his head spin sometimes. Turning to face Vader he decided they were going to have to deal with each other sooner or later, what with Vader going to be his father-in-law and all. Maybe it was time they got to know each other. In any case, an extra hand never hurt. Usually he'd get the Princess to help him and Chewie working on the Falcon, but she was otherwise occupied right now. "Alright if you think you can help, come on up." he said to Vader. Studying the dissembled hyperdrive and scattered pieces, Vader found it a marvel the ship was able to fly at all.

"Why are these power converter cables crossed?" Vader inquired, pointing to a tangled mess of wire "You'll cut your thrust power like that and you risk a short burning out the wire."

"[I told Han not to touch the wiring after that drinking game with the Rogues]" Chewie sighed with a mournful woof. "[Glad to know the cub listens.]"

"Like you listen about not disassembling the hyper drive?" Han shot back at the wookiee. Vader laughed at the seemingly non stop bickering between the pair as he picked up a hydrospanner and began fixing the wiring. The smuggler kept shooting nervous glances at what he was doing, but once he apparently was assured Vader wouldn't harm his ship, and might actually get it back in working order Han left him to work. Eventually Han even had to admit Vader had his uses not only in mechanical skill but the ability to levitate the needed parts up instead of having to go continually up and down the ladder. Once they had the hyperdrive reassembled, and a few improvements to performance made courtesy of Vader, Han decided the Sith Lord wasn't so bad after all.

"[You play Dejarik?]" Chewie asked Vader.

"Do wookiees have fur?" Vader returned, smiling behind his mask.

"[Care for a match while we wait for the Princess to return?]" Chewie barked. Vader gave a nod, grateful to be finally fitting in a little with those who mattered to his daughter, even if she could not accept him yet. It gave him hope someday she might.

"I'd enjoy that- so long as my arms stay in my sockets if I win." Vader said, and both Chewie and Han hooted with laughter at that.

Wes awoke stiffly, having fallen asleep on the couch, Isard still resting against him. As he studied her he realized what had woke him. She was starting into withdrawal, her nails cutting into his sides as her fists clenched in pain, her breathing becoming uneven. Shifting so he could stretch and hold her at a more comfortable angle, he stroked her hair back. "How you doing?" he asked softly.

"How the kriff do you think I'm doing?" she snapped back at him through gnashed teeth as another spasm gripped her.

"Anything I can do to help?" Wes asked, ignoring her irritation. No matter how much he might hate her right now for forcing him to kill his friend, he'd seen spice withdrawal before and knew it was a hard thing to go through with detoxing after long term use. She needed his support right now, whether she wanted it or not. She gave a noise of frustration he wasn't sure was aimed at him or her own feelings about the fight going on in her body.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… and don't you dare kriffing tell anyone I did… but just.. hold me. Keep me from doing it again." she sighed. Her weakness in making such a request infuriated her, but she knew what a battle she was in for. Now was not the time to refuse help. Isard knew all too well the symptoms of withdrawal and detoxing as she had in past used spice addiction and withdrawal as part of interrogations. She had been using steadily at an increasing rate for a couple months now. A functioning addict, but an addict none the less.

"Your secret is safe with me." he assured her. "How'd you get started on this anyways?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders to help her relax as each spasm passed.

"His Majesty felt a small amount would help take the edge of… I was becoming claustrophobic being kept on Byss with nothing to do but wait for him to summon me as a mere courtesan. I believe relief of my stress was the reason he agreed for you to be my… consort I suppose you'd call it." Isard explained and winced slightly as Wes's grip tightened on her shoulder briefly before he realized and let go.

"This is his kriffing fault?" Wes spat angrily.

"He introduced me yes… but it was my choice to continue to use it and escalate the dose." she responded.

"And he supplied it didn't he?" Wes challenged. Isard glared at him for a moment before giving a sigh and relenting.

"It's true, he did. He provided me what I asked for as he always has." she said.

"And encouraged your use no doubt." Wes said.

"I needed something- anything- to take the edge off. I was losing it." Isard snapped back.

"There are lots of things not addictive, dangerous drugs he could have offered. Don't you see this is just another way to control you? Kriff for all I know this child is too. Knowing him it probably is. Don't you see how everything he does is to keep you controlled?" Wes sighed.

"Or perhaps it's just that he loves me and is acting in what he feels is my best interest. You are as blind to the Force as me. How are we to know the future? But he does. He can know what is needed without a single word." Isard argued.

"People who truly love you don't hurt you Ysanne." Wes argued back. Why did she have to be so blind? Why did he find himself caring what happened to her? Certainly right now there was some degree of biological imperative with the possibility he might be a father… but even before that… he cared. Could he really fault her for loving as man who hurt her time and again when he himself had feelings for her? The woman he should hate more than anyone else… and he did hate her at times… perhaps he should not be the one casting stones. Before she could respond her commlink beeped. She pulled it from her pocket and the Emperor's face appeared as she flicked it on.

"Ysanne I have felt a disturbance in the Force. What happened?" he asked, taking in the strange state of affairs within the comm's range of sight. His Director was curled in the arms of the Rebel pilot, her face betraying pain.

"Sire I-" Isard faltered unsure how to proceed with the difficult conversation, afraid of his reaction. Wes filled in, apparently reading the confusion in Palpatine's face.

"She's detoxing." Wes said angrily, though there was a tenderness in how he held Isard. _Curious_, Palpatine thought to himself.

"Such fire and defensiveness towards the woman who forced you to kill your own." Palpatine said, amusement in his voice. Could the Rebel actually be falling for the Director? Was he so masochistic? Focusing his attention on the Rebel he could feel hatred towards Isard… but possessiveness. How odd.

"Under your orders." Wes snapped.

"Perhaps." Palpatine said casually. Ignoring the Rebel for the moment he turned his attention back on Isard. "What happened Ysanne? Why are you stopping the spice?" he asked. "Is it no longer effective enough? I'm sure there are stronger forms-"

"Pregnant." Isard managed to get out between her pain from the detoxing and the panic she felt.

"So go to the med ward and take care of it." Palpatine snapped. "Surely you do not wish this Rebel scums bastard offspring." he spat, and noticed how the pilot held her tighter. Isard seemed to draw some measure of strength from him and finally found her voice.

"Even if it is yours Sire?" she asked.

"You know that is not possible Ysanne." Palpatine said.

"It was not possible… but are you certain that is true of the clone body?" Isard asked. As she did the pieces fell together. Why he felt the Force within her… the child was Force sensitive. Could it be his? A legitimate heir should attempts to capture Mara fail? It certainly would not hurt to have another option… if the child was indeed his. There remained the possibility of Ysanne and the Rebel having acted as carriers to Force sensitivity without experiencing it. There would be no way to know for sure without a paternity test… which would require allowing this to progress. Silence filled the comm as he considered this. Finally he spoke.

"I suppose it is possible, seeing as I can sense the force within you Ysanne… and both of you are blind to it. It is not impossible our Rebel _friend_ is the father… but the strength in the force I feel makes it unlikely. That I can feel the force so strongly this early… the child will have great power." he said. "Very well, it should not interfere too much with your duty until towards the end, and there will be nannies and droids to raise it. I can allow the loss of your talents for a few months. I shall return to Coruscant soon where we can discuss this further." Palpatine said before disconnecting the comm.

Toweling her hair roughly dry, Mara stood before Luke. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, letting him get a good look at her now black locks, a few brightly coloured streaks accenting it.

"It will take some getting used to." Luke admitted "I still get confused every time I look at my reflection and see brown hair." he said, running his fingers through his hair self consciously.

"You'll adapt." Mara said, settling down beside him and ruffling his presently dark locks. "Ready to learn some more Bocce?" she asked.

"If I must." Luke sighed.

"Motex goy kiladez" Mara said "which means?"

"I want a drink?" Luke guessed and Mara sighed exasperated.

"It means requesting landing co-ordinates." she said. "I'm not even going to try teach you Bocce in the time we have. You are too hopeless at languages for that. Just… try remember the important phrases… like the ones we will be hearing." she sighed. She'd been trying to teach him, but it seemed a hopeless case. "This isn't going to work." Mara muttered shaking her head. "If we are pretending to be smugglers there is no way they aren't going to find it fishy my lover and co-pilot can't speak Bocce to save his life… and we are running out of time."

"Do we have a plan b?" Luke asked. Mara considered it for a moment then came to an answer.

"LaRone get your butt in here!" she yelled. The former storm trooper came running.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, still respectful of Mara's occasional temper, and was surprised to see Mara laughing and Luke looking confused.

"Mara what _is_ plan b exactly?" he asked, wondering why she'd called LaRone in.

"You my dear are going to be our new assistant. LaRone will be my co-pilot and fake husband again since he can already speak it." she said grinning.

"Why me? Why can't Macross do it this time? He speaks Bocce too!" LaRone protested. Mara tossed the towel she'd used on her hair at him.

"Oh come on LaRone, I'm not _that_ bad am I?" she grumbled, punching Luke lightly in the ribs when he started to laugh. "Anyways, I need someone I can trust at my side. We've already done this once so I know we can pull the act off well. I don't know if Macross can act as well and we are going to be in too dangerous a situation to gamble it." Mara explained.

"Fair enough." LaRone agreed. "So I guess our next step is to figure out some new names. I know for sure my name is on at least two Imperial bounty lists between helping you, plus whatever the ISB has on me… and we know each of you is worth a million credits each." Sitting down they discussed name options and plans for how they would split up to quickly gather supplies when they landed. By the end of the evening they had a solid plan in place and had Quiller and Macross briefed on it as well. Silently they all hoped it would work.

They were on their third round which was serving as the tie breaker for their match when Leia walked into the Falcon and froze startled at the sight before her. Han, Chewie and Vader were sitting at the dejarik table, laughing and acting like old friends… which to be fair Chewbacca might be she realized. He had after all lived through the Clone Wars. Noticing her standing there, unsure what to do, Han walked over to Leia and pulled her into his arms. "Hey sweetheart, hope you don't mind." he said as Vader and Chewie paused their game to wait and see what she said.

"No, it's your ship… why should I mind?" Leia said mechanically.

"Perhaps I should leave." Vader said, starting to stand. Leia shook her head and raised her hand to stop him.

"No, wait, stay. You have every right to be here. I just was… surprised to see you all getting along." she explained.

"Well, figured since he's going to be my father-in-law we should get to know each other. Anyways he helped us out with the Falcon." Han explained.

"You let him work on the Falcon?" Leia asked incredulously. Han gave a nod.

"Turns out pops here knows a lot about mechanics. Even helped give the Falcon a tuneup. Did you know he used to build droids and pod racers? Though… he built goldenrod, so maybe his mechanic skills aren't perfect…" he informed her. Leia turned to face Vader.

"3P0? You built him?" she asked surprised.

"I build him when I was a child on Tattooine for the most part, though his casing was finished after I left. Artoo used to be mine too." Vader told her. "Small galaxy both those droids ended up in the possession of my children. Though perhaps not so small as I understand Bail took the pair with him after my fall." he said.

"You knew my-" Leia broke off hesitating.

"You can say father. He was the man who raised you." Vader assured her. It stung, but it didn't change the facts he had not been there for her.

"You knew him didn't you? During the Clone Wars? What was he like?" Leia asked. Vader blew out a calming breath before he responded.

"He was a great man. A great leader. Even his opponents would listen to him. He was always wise and fair. He was perhaps your mother's closest friend." Vader responded, shielding the pain he felt. There was no way to talk about Bail without remembering Padme. His beautiful wife… who he had killed by choosing power over common sense. Even though he now knew she had not died by his hand exactly, he had killed her none the less. Perhaps his body language still betrayed his pain, but whatever it was he did not expect Leia's next move at all. He suddenly found his massive frame wrapped in her petite arms. "I'm sorry my daughter…" he whispered "Can you ever forgive me for all the pain and loss I have caused you?" he asked, marvelling as he held his daughter for the first time.

"It's still a struggle…" she admitted "But in time." she said. Vader smiled as he held Leia, Han and Chewie watching… for the first time he felt truly a part of a family… accepted despite his sins. It filled him with more joy than he ever thought possible


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: And THIS is why I love reviewers. You keep me on my toes and make sure stuff flows. Thanks to Electricboa for the review which sparked the first part of this chapter. :) In other exciting news, I am slowly working on cover art for all my fics. Consequences now has a near completed cover uploaded for it, which will be replaced with the finished cover soon. Palpatine's Fan Club's cover will be next as it's nearing completion too, followed by cover art for Fragments, Difference of Opinion, Indiscretions, and Crossing Paths. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this fic. Remember reviews are loved, and whenever possible I will work suggestions into this. :)_

LaRone hesitated by the door of the cockpit, listening for a moment to see who was in there. Not hearing any conversation, or bickering for that matter, he determined only one of the Jedi pair was present.. that or Mara had lost her temper with Luke and they would be sending a body out the airlock he bought ruefully to himself. Peaking in he was relieved to see Luke sitting by himself. "Hey Skywalker." he greeted.

"Hey yourself." Luke returned.

"Captain Jade around?" he asked, before he broached the subject he wished to. Luke's expression was somewhere between confused and annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

"She went to lay down. She's been getting waves of tiredness lately." Luke said. His voice was calm, but LaRone could tell he wasn't entirely Jedi serene by his guarded posture.

"Good." LaRone said. Considered what Luke had just said he cleared his throat to clarify "I mean that she isn't around. Not the tiredness. I wanted to talk to you on your own." he explained. As Luke raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, LaRone considered amused how much Mara was clearly rubbing off on Skywalker.

"I'm listening." Luke said.

"I just… want to clear the air between us." LaRone sighed. "You know with Mara-"

"It's just an act. I know." Luke sighed.

"So why is it bothering you?" LaRone asked settling into the co-pilot's chair. Luke leaned back in the pilot's chair and closed his eyes, blowing out a calming breath before he spoke.

"How much do you know about Mara… what she did for Palpatine?" Luke asked. At LaRone's horrified expression, Luke cleared his throat and clarified. "Not like that! She wasn't… at least not as far as I know. She said she didn't, even when- anyways, you get what am trying to say right?" he asked flustered.

"Yeah I think I get it." LaRone laughed "And to answer your original question… not a whole lot. I know she was his personal spy and assassin… gathering by your face that wasn't all she did." he said and Luke nodded.

"He used her dancing… and at times more… to gain information and secure alliances." he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Kriff…" LaRone muttered "And I don't suppose she had any choice in the matter?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Not really. She followed orders first out of blind obedience. Once I came into the picture and Palpatine showed his true colours to her… she started following out of fear. I was always jealous then of those men… even knowing it was _just a job_ in her words. This… feels a bit too close to that at times. I know the reasons are different… but I'm still stuck sharing her affections _for a job_. I guess… it makes me feel insecure in my own role with her." Luke admitted. LaRone put a companionable hand on Luke's shoulder before he spoke to soften the blow of his words. He was stunned someone who could supposedly see the future and feel emotion was so… dense.

"Skywalker, I have nothing but respect for you… but you are an idiot sir." LaRone said. Luke's eyes widened, stunned at the comment.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked startled.

"Mara gave up everything to be with you. She risked her life, sacrificed everything she knew, the comfortable life she had in Imperial Palace… all for you. She is carrying your child. She wants a family with you. If you can't tell she loves you, and what you two have is special… then I stand by my statement sir, you are an idiot." LaRone said firmly. Luke stood angrily. How _dare_ he say such things?

"I'm an idiot?" he snapped "How exactly would you feel in my shoes, having to watch your love _entertain_ other men… take them to her bed?" Luke asked tersely, but LaRone refused to be goaded.

"If I knew she loved me, and it was not her choice, but simply her doing a job that needed to be done… I would accept it. Accept her for what she is." he said. "You are kriffing blind Skywalker… honestly, you _don't_ deserve someone as good as Mara… but for whatever reason she picked you. Now get over yourself." LaRone bit back at Luke.

"So you _do_ have feelings for her then?" Luke challenged.

"Of course. She has saved mine and my men's lives multiple times… but not like that Skywalker. If anything… she's like a little sister to me… so yeah, I love her and am protective of her… but I don't love her like that." LaRone explained.

"Oh." Luke said lamely. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It was not the response he had been expecting and it threw him. _Some Jedi I am_ Luke thought bitterly to himself. LaRone sat back in the co-pilots chair with a huff. Before Luke could say anything further a rather cranky Mara stomped into the cockpit.

"The kriff is going on?" she snapped. Luke and LaRone both spun to look at her with wide eyed innocence.

"Nothing!" they said in unison. Mara rolled her eyes at them.

"Cut the bantha poodoo, both of you. There was so much tension in here a minute ago I thought a rancor was loose on the ship. What is going on?" she asked annoyed.

"Just… working out some issues. We're cool now I think though, right Skywalker?" LaRone answered. Luke nodded.

"Yeah we're good. Just some misunderstanding is all. Sorry we woke you." he said. Mara eyed them skeptically for a moment before deciding she was too tired to argue the point further. She'd get the story out of them later… and separately. Giving a huff she stalked off back down the hall to her bed.

"Men!" she muttered under her breath. She had a fairly solid hunch as to what the fight between Luke and LaRone was over and if she was right she would be kicking both their butts very soon.

Though somewhat grudgingly, Isard had to admit she was grateful for, if confused by the Rebel pilot's persistence in helping her through the detoxing process she thought as she retched yet again. She'd long ago run out of anything but bile and water to vomit, but it didn't help her stomach any as her body fought to rid itself of every last trace of the drug. Wes sat patiently at her side, holding her hair back, and offering her water to help wash the acrid taste away. Though she knew he was still angry with her, the firm set of his jaw told her as much, his eyes betrayed a tenderness that surprised her. Leaning back against the cool wall of the fresher unit as Wes wiped her face with a cool damp cloth and she sipping the proffered water to help rid her mouth of the sour taste, she sighed deeply. "How many hours in are we?" she asked, trying to focus her mind away from the pilot's confused emotions… or her own for that matter. Wes glanced at the chrono.

"Eight standard hours." he answered.

"So potentially another couple hours of this hell give or take a little, then it's onto tremors and cravings." Isard sighed.

"At least the muscle spasms have stopped." Wes pointed out. Isard smirked.

"Thank the force for that. I was beginning to wonder if we'd run out of bacta for you, since you insisted on holding me through that." she remarked dryly. Wes shrugged in response.

"I meant what I said Ysanne. You need a friend here. Now I've gone and gunned down my own, a fellow Rogue, there is no way I can ever go back there… so might as well be me. Anyways, now more than ever, you need someone." Wes said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Isard challenged.

"Dealing with addiction is hard, pregnancy and motherhood is trying even to the most prepared of parents at times… to deal with both at the same time? You need someone to help you." he said. Isard scowled at him.

"I have someone." she said tersely.

"Yeah and why isn't he here? Anyways, he is the source of at least half these problems." Wes bit back at her. "You honestly think he'd help you through this? Sit in a cramped fresher for hours with you while you detox?" he asked angrily. Isard bowed her head and gave a resigned sigh. He had a point. It was not in Palpatine's nature to be nurturing. He could be caring and concerned for her wellbeing… but nurturing was not a trait she would associate with him… or anyone she could think of besides the pilot beside her.

"I'll concede you that point." she answered. "I still don't see why you care though. Before… yes there was biological imperative… that I understand… but you heard his Majesty… it is highly unlikely you are the father… so why care? Why stay and help instead of taking advantage of the fact I can't fight you right now and take your freedom?" she asked. Wes leaned back against the wall beside her as he considered his answer.

"It's not impossible though." he said "And in any case… where would I go? Even if the Rebellion took me back, no one would really want me there. I'd be seen as a traitor and an outsider. Mostly though I guess… I can't stand to see a damsel in distress and not help out." he said, giving a small grin. She managed to muster the strength to punch him hard in the ribs for that comment. Ok he probably deserved that he had to admit to himself.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Isard asked, shaking her head at him. Wes shrugged.

"Not the first time I've been told that." he said "Least this time doesn't involve a stuffed ewok or seducing a bothan under the effects of some weird Force temple thing." Wes said with a laugh. Isard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" she asked, shaking her head at him. Wes laughed.

"Lets just say, helping an enemy… or I suppose tentative ally at this point… is far from the craziest thing I have done in my life… especially when an attractive woman is involved." he said. When she glared at him he put his hands up "Hey, I might be crazy but I'm still a man who has eyes." he said. "Anyways it's a compliment."

"Noted." she said dryly.

"Well you're back to arguing with me instead of hurling the second you try talk so there's an improvement of sorts anyways." Wes commented. "I think we should be safe to leave the fresher now, unless you especially like sitting on a duracrete floor."

"I love your sense of enthusiasm." Isard remarked rolling her eyes at the pilot.

"Hey, you admitted you love something about me. Now we're really making progress." Wes quipped, and Isard punched him in the ribs again.

"Are you always this cheerful and obnoxious?" she sighed.

"I try to be." Wes responded grinning.

"Suddenly sitting alone making friends with the fresher sounds fantastic." Isard quipped back at him. Wes placed his hand over his heart and gave her his best kicked pup look for a moment before scooping her up in his arms against her protests. "Put me down! I can walk just find you kriffing moron!" she snapped.

"Ah but you are getting cranky and tired and it's time for this Director to go to bed now she's done making friends with the fresher." Wes said as he carried her to the bedroom, struggling against him the whole way.

"I swear I am going to hurt you if you don't put me down right now." Isard snapped.

"Fine." Wes responded, slightly amused at her startled yelp when he simply dropped her, before she realized he had been holding her over the mattress, and it was only a short fall. Sliding into the bed beside her, he felt her tense as he wrapped an arm over her and entwined their fingers.

"Do you _want_ your fingers broken?" she asked annoyed.

"I want to make sure you can't slip off without my noticing and relapse. If I injure a few fingers in the process… well so be it." Wes explained, and she gave a resigned sigh. She would never admit it to him, but he wasn't wrong in his assumption she would be sorely tempted to fall back into it. It would probably be a good thing to have someone willing to risk her wrath on their fingers or whatever she could reach to injure on him to keep her from giving into temptation.

Vader, Piett, and a handful of officers gathered around the conference table with the Rebel leaders to discuss their next move. A holographic display in the centre of the table projected a galactic map, marked with what intel they had gathered from their new recruits as to the location of the rest of Palpatine's Imperial fleet ships. Indicating to a fleet who's last recorded position was in the Outer Rim near Wild Space on the display Vader spoke "I am almost certain this fleet belongs to Grand Admiral Thrawn. He will be our toughest challenge to subdue and either destroy or co-opt into our army. My preference would be for the latter as he is highly skilled. He will not even consider it however without us having gained a more sizeable fleet and won more battles." he explained.

"What would you propose Lord Vader?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"We divide our forces. Each of our ships do aerial and ground based where possible hit and run attacks on Imperial bases, then jump back to a rendezvous point before the fleet can move in. The more targets we can hit the better, but the damage is not important." Vader said. Dodonna spoke up following Vader's train of thought.

"The goal is to divide the Imperial fleet in as many directions as we can, am I correct?" he asked. Vader nodded.

"That is correct General." he said.

"That spreads our ships thin too and makes us more vulnerable to attack should any of us encounter Imperial fleet ships." Leia pointed out.

"It's true." Vader acknowledged "But until our numbers are larger, that will remain a risk regardless of if we are together or divided."

"Though it is my inclination to follow a more cautious approach… I tend to agree with Vader about this tactic. We do not have the fire power to directly take on a full Imperial fleet. Our best chance of success is with their forces fragmented so we can take them one at a time." Mon Mothma said. "In any case, I recall more than a few seemingly insane decisions he made during the Clone Wars which were successful with minimal loss of life. I trust his judgement in this matter."

"My thanks." Vader said nodding to Mon Mothma. He was about to continue explaining his plan and narrow down specifics of strike and rendezvous points when Graves came in.

"Apologies for the disruption sir, but the Executor is being hailed by an unknown ship. Co-ordinates show it to be approaching the Core from the Mid Rim along the Corellian Trade route. Should we accept the call sir? It is on your personal frequency." Graves asked. Vader tensed. There were only a handful with that frequency… and most of them were in this room.

"Patch the call through immediately." Vader said.

"Right away sir." Graves responded turning to do so. A moment later Mara's image appeared, though her hair was darkened.

"Why are you breaking comm silence and why can we not identify your ship?" Vader asked.

"I figured out since we'd heard no news of a victory, the Death Star attack had been aborted and you'd be scattering your forces for a less direct attack approach to thin the herd a little before moving in." Mara explained "As to the ship… we had a run in with Thrawn on Naboo. We had to flee- your family is safe… well as safe as anyone can be. They are on board our ship heading into Chiss space as part of the deal we struck in exchange for our assistance with some Jedi artifacts. We _borrowed_ his ship, but it was tagged so we dumped it and got a new ship."

"That still doesn't explain why you are heading for the Core." Vader said and Mara smirked.

"Exactly. It's an insane move no one will expect from us. We are moving in temporarily for a supply run then heading back to the Rim." she said. "Anyways, we are nearing our drop point, but I figured you might be on Naboo at some point soon and didn't want you to panic." Suddenly Vader noticed something.

"Your ysalamiri? Where is it?" he asked.

"With me when I sleep. The Jedi artifact taught us some useful skills. I'll explain more later, once we have refuelled and gathered supplies for our next jump." Mara said. "Jade out." she said, flicking off the comm before Vader could protest.

"Should I try reconnect the call sir?" Graves asked. Vader shook his head.

"No, leave it. I have to trust Jade and my son know what they are doing. This is Jade's area of expertise. We must focus on securing more planets and troops if we are to be able to make a stand against the Empire." he sighed, bringing this attention back to the map. He was worried for them, but he was needed here for now. Gesturing to the map he pointed out where forces should strike to deal the most damage with the fewest troops.

"What about a rendezvous point?" Leia asked.

"Rishi station." Vader said, pointing to a moon on the Outer Rim.

"Why there? Wasn't it destroyed in the Clone Wars?" Leia asked. Vader nodded.

"The base was blown up. One of the troops sacrificed themselves to do so. However, because of it's history… it is a place they are unlikely to look for us." Vader explained.

"I agree with Lord Vader. There will be no challenge in taking the base as our own, and it is not a place the Empire will think of." Ackbar said, voicing his agreement.

"Alright, you have your assignments. If there are no further questions, I move that we start our strikes." Mon Mothma said. When no protest or questions were voiced she nodded. "Then may the Force be with you all. Good luck." she said as the meeting broke up with each commander returning to their squadrons to relay the plan and move their units into position. The real fight was just beginning


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Omg, finally got this written. Sooo much research is going into this right now. I am more a character writer, so writing space battles is new to me, as is a lot of tactical stuff and military command. TIE pilots Raze Sega and Zhin Vrie are OCs for clarity. Special thanks to Electicboa both for the awesome new cover and all the info provided to help write this! :) Updates will probably be slow as I'm way out of my comfort zone for what I know to write, but I hope the wait will be worth it. Thanks for all the continued support and reviews._

Studying the map Thrawn presented, Pellaeon was impressed. A sacrifice of a few dreadnoughts and perhaps a star destroyer here and there would be required… but the end result was sure to trap and crush the Rebellion where they would least expect it. The main part of the Empire's fleet had been stationed far out on the Rim. A few defences were scattered throughout the galaxy so the Rebels would not get suspect at a lack of defence entirely, but they would be allowed to win a few minor battles to build their confidence. Slowly one part of the fleet lead by Thrawn would drive the Rebels back to where the trap waited. On the other side of the Rim in the Mieru'kar, Dalonbian and Chopani sectors waited a huge armanda of ships ready to blind side the Rebel fleet and crush them once and for all. With all the Rebel forces focused forward on Thrawn's fleet, the hidden fleet would move into position behind the Rebels using tractor beams to pin them in place between the two fleets. When the Death Star was completed it too would be moved there, though Thrawn felt it would not be needed for the attack to succeed. There would be no escape for the Rebels this time. "What do you think Captain?" Thrawn asked, his glowing eyes still focused on the display.

"I can not see any route for them to escape." Pellaeon said.

"A pity the Emperor does not agree." Thrawn said. Pellaeon was startled by that, and let his surprise show.

"What possible flaw can he see?" he asked. Thrawn shrugged his shoulders.

"He believes one of his Force sensitive operants should be employed to counter any advantage Vader, Skywalker or Jade might bring the Rebellion." he responded cooly, though Pellaeon suspected the other man was annoyed at this.

"How much difference can a handful of Force users make?" Pellaeon asked.

"His Majesty informs me there are those who can use the Force to alter the course of battle. In general I would humour him… our different views of the Force not an issue… but in this case I do fear any agent he provides may alter the course of battle… and not to our benefit. From what I have seen his operants are not entirely stable." Thrawn explained. Pellaeon considered this.

"Unstable how exactly?" he asked.

"Prone to rages, paranoia and many are hungry for their own power. They are as likely to assist us as stab us in the back as near as I can discern." Thrawn responded, a small measure of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"His Majesty is providing us little choice in the manner isn't he?" Pellaeon asked and Thrawn nodded.

"Our only choice is which we choose to take with us." he said, pressing a button on the control panel to change the display to a set of personal records. "These are the choices I have been studying to assess the risk versus the benefits of selecting them in this task."

"Grand Admiral Niall Declann and Shira Brie I am somewhat familiar with, though I was not aware Declann had such powers." Pellaeon said as he studied the display. "This Jerec, I can't say I have ever heard of." he said and Thrawn nodded.

"He has been primarily tasked with hunting Jedi… something which could prove rather useful as we are to bring Vader along with Jade and Skywalker if they are with them to the Emperor alive." Thrawn explained. Pellaeon swallowed hard at the idea of taking Vader as a prisoner. "You need not fear his powers. After all we only need whoever we choose to contain Vader long enough we can negate his powers with these." Thrawn said, reaching a hand to stroke the ysalamiri on his shoulders.

"Shira Brie seems to have her own agenda and has already proven she may not follow orders." Pelleaon said, reasoning aloud "And from what I have seen of Grand Admiral Declann… his temper leaves something to be desired. He seems to be quite… prone to moods. He could prove just as dangerous to us as Vader."

"Indeed." Thrawn said. "Which leaves Jerec. Though I fear he also has his own agenda, he is more rational and less emotional than the other two. Rational betrayal is far easier to predict and counter than emotional based decisions."

"Should I send a transmission, alerting his Majesty to the selection you have made?" Pellaeon asked. Thrawn gave a slight nod.

"And Pellaeon? See if you can not learn what style art our soon to be arriving _help_ enjoys." he said. Pellaeon did not miss the note of skepticism in Thrawn's voice at exactly how helpful their help would truly be. Still, he trusted the Grand Admiral implicitly. It was a mutual respect he considered, as the Grand Admiral had promoted him to Captain of Thrawn's personal flagship the _Chimera_.

"It will be done sir." Pellaeon assured him.

Though Isard had initially made good on her threat of bodily harm and broken fingers, they had slowly settled into a routine of sorts, and she had softened a little towards Wes. Though she would not admit it, she found herself moving beyond just tolerating his gentle affections to enjoying them she considered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and bravely planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "How you holding up?" he asked softly. She tilted her head slightly to shoot him a glare over her shoulder, but she didn't push him away or even shrug him off.

"How do you think?" she sighed. "It's getting better though… easier." she said. Giving a slight smirk she took his hands in hers. "I suppose by the same token I ought to ask how your hands are healing." Isard said.

"As well as can be expected for recently broken fingers." Wes said in response, wisely deciding no to comment on the decidedly gentle, almost tender manner she held his hands in, still wrapped around her waist. It was slow progress and he knew if he made her aware of it she would get annoyed and stomp off in a huff.. or possibly cause him further bodily harm. She surprised him by shifting to lean back into his chest, her head tucking under his chin, and he raised their hands together so they rested entwined on her chest. They stood like that for a moment before she began to fidget and he loosened his hold on her. To both their surprise she turned in his still loose embrace and found herself weeping into his chest.

"The kriff is wrong with me?" she muttered. Wes gave a deep laugh and stroked her hair and back.

"It's called hormones… and about now you are making me glad I'm a man and don't have to deal with-" Wes broke off winded as her hip found it's way quite painfully into his more sensitive regions. She certainly had a way of levelling the playing field between them he considered as tears ran down his cheeks from the pain.

"No you have your own issues." Isard reminded him, though her tone held no real venom.

"Noted." Wes managed to wheeze out. Thus was the baffling scene Palpatine stepped into Isard's apartment to find.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, vaguely amused.

"My Lord!" Isard yelped scrambling to extract herself from Wes and into a bow of sorts. Wes debated if he should follow her lead or not when Isard brought her hand up behind him, cuffing him behind the ears and pressed him into a bow along side her.

"Rise. Such formalities are not needed here." Palpatine said. "I am merely here to ascertain conditions are suitable for my heir and there shall be no complications." he said as he extended a hand towards Isard. She moved to stand with him and Wes bristled as he watched Palpatine place a hand over her abdomen, not trusting the man for a second.

"Don't you dare hurt her." he snapped. Isard's eyes widened in alarm but she stayed silent. Palpatine raised a brow at the brash young pilot and laughed harshly.

"Are you threatening me boy?" he asked, clearly amused. "You certainly are a bold one."

"Got nothing left to lose." Wes said, and Palpatine nodded.

"I suppose not. The Rebellion is lost to you, and will soon be crushed in any case. Your freedom is gone by the chip. Your last shard of anything worth living for exists in the fickle and uncertain affections of my Director. Perhaps it would be a kindness to put you out of your misery." he said. Wes flinched slightly, but set his jaw. If he was going to face death he'd face it boldly. Anyway, the old bastard was right. His life was kriffed up. The only thing he was living for was to try win the heart of someone who was dubbed by most Iceheart. Who was he kidding? Still, he raised his eyes in her direction and caught a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Was she scared for him? Scared to lose him? Maybe he could thaw her heart after all… if he lived that was. He held her gaze as Palpatine raised his hand- no doubt to end his life in some painful and gruesome fashion. Abruptly her voice broke the tense silence which had fallen.

"My Lord?" she said hesitantly, doubtless worried about bringing his wrath down on herself. He lowered his hand and turned to her with fake compassion.

"Yes my dear?" he asked.

"I would prefer it were he kept alive. He has proved himself a most useful servant." she said, trying to keep her tone indifferent, but she faltered slightly and knew Palpatine noticed by the bemused glace he cast her. He chose not to comment however, and simply shrugged.

"If that is what you wish my dear… whatever makes you happy." Palpatine said plainly.

"Thank you my Lord." she said, inclining her head slightly in deference. So she was developing feelings for the pilot, Palpatine concluded. Not as much as the pilot held for her, but enough her loyalty could become questionable. She would need to be handled very carefully to ensure her continued devotion to him. Once the child was born and under his control she would be expendable, but for the moment he needed to keep her controlled. Though the pilot claimed to be a turncoat, he held no devotion to the Empire. It would not do if his Director entertained treasonous thoughts too soon. He considered simply killing the pilot to teach her a lesson- after all fear could keep one in line as well as love could, perhaps even better under the right circumstances. In the end he decided against it. She still loved him, even if she held feelings for the pilot. Those in love were far less likely to engage in betrayal. He would let her have her little affair and keep her happy for the time being. Taking in the tear streaks on her face he tilted his head with a look of concern.

"Will you be able to maintain your duties? I do not wish to stress you my dear." he said, observing as the pilot rolled his eyes and fought to hold his tongue. Isard frowned at that.

"For the time being I am still in control of myself outside of momentary lapses. It should not interfere my Lord." she said.

"Very well. Keep me appraised of the situation. I will summon for you soon Ysanne." he said, amused as the prickle of rage and jealousy which shot through the pilot as he kissed her before turning to leave. This would prove to be most amusing indeed.

Explosions rocked the munitions factory on Trevura, followed in quick succession by an explosion to the Imperial Army hanger. A pair of TIEs and three x-wings quickly veered away from the flames licking out. "Targets hit, but we have incoming fighters!" Wedge called over the comm.

"Fighters? I don't see them on my radar." Hobbie came back. One of the TIE pilots commed in.

"They are stealth shielded- visuals only. Remember this is one of the Empire's testing facilities."

"Black Two- can you override?" Wedge asked. The TIE pilot came back on after a moment.

"Negitive- and I think we are about to lose comm. One of those ships has jammers and they are almost in range." the TIE pilot said.

"I see it." Wedge sighed. They needed to buy time somehow. Though the x-wings had hyperspace capabilities, they had brought the TIE pilots with them for this strike due to their better fire power. The downside to the strategy was though it maximized damage, the TIE pilots were trapped until the fleet returned for them… and the Rogues were responsible for keeping them safe. They'd bombed the hanger to prevent the Empire launching fighters at them, but a few had got out before the blast had gone off. He needed a plan and quick. "Black One and Two- fly attack pattern delta and flank the ship with the jammer. Rogues Two and Three, you are with me flying alpha. We're gonna rush them and draw their fire while Black One and Two go in for the kill."

"Copy that!" Hobbie called over the comm. "Rogue Two standing by"

"Rogue Three ready when you are." Tycho came on.

"Black One, in position." Raze Sega's voice sounded.

"Black Two, good to go Commander." Zhin Vrie said far more subdued than the other pilots. The pilot and sometime splicer never seemed to take a break from his serious attitude. Not for the first time Wedge found himself missing Wes and his pranks. Surely if anyone could get the somber TIE pilot to loosen up it would have been Wes. This was not the time to reminisce though, Wedge thought. Bringing his focus back to the battle he gave the command.

"Alright this is Rogue leader, lets get this done so we can go home!" he said. As he did Tycho and Hobbie brought their x-wings into tight formation with his, flying straight at the enemy fighters, keeping their attention on the Rogues so they did not notice the TIEs drifting off to either side, ready to circle back in as soon as the emery fighter shifted their shields power to counter the forward assault. Sure enough, as soon as they were in range, and electronic beeping showed all comm signals were jammed. They could not surrender even if they had wanted to. Waiting until the last second to pull up and loop back, the Rogues peppered the fighter with laser blasts. "Come on… come on…" Wedge muttered to himself, watching the output from his astromech. If they fighter didn't shift their shields soon to deal with the threat of a head on collision and called their bluff… but at the last second the ship did indeed shift to full frontal shields, leaving their backside unprotected. Pulling his x-wing into a steep climb, Wedge punched his comm on the second he was clear of the jamming. "Black One and Two- you're clear! Shields are in full forward."

"Affirmative Commander." Vrie said.

"I'm on it sir!" Sega's more chipper voice confirmed. From his higher position Wedge watched as the TIEs dove out from the cloud cover they had hid themselves in, launching their ion canons at the rear of the ship. The fighter quickly realized their mistake and tried to change the power to their shields, but the computer was not fast enough for the TIEs. A blast from their cannons connected and disabled the ship. A whoop of victory from Sega came over the comm.

"Don't cheer yet Black One- still more fighters coming in. Looks like they sent for reinforcements too." Wedge said.

"How long til the fleet returns?" Vrie asked.

"Should be any minute. They were going to jump out one parsec then jump back." Wedge said.

"Copy that. Engage or retreat Commander?" Vrie asked.

"Engage but be ready to pull out and go into full retreat as soon as the fleet drops." Wedge commanded.

"Affirmative." Vrie said before pushing his TIE into a dive at the oncoming fighters. Rogue Squadron and the TIE's wing mate followed suit quickly. Wedge just hoped the fleet returned in time as he saw enemy reinforcements starting to dot the horizon.

The newly dubbed _Beginners Luck_, on account of how they had acquired the ship, made planetfall right on schedule. Luke had stared wide eyed as Mara had carried on a rapid fire conversation in Bocce and got them clearance to land. Once they were on the ground, they had divided to accomplish refuelling and supplies as quickly as possible. Luke had agreed to stay with the ship and handle refuelling, lest there be any trouble. Quiller waited in the cockpit, read to take off at a moments notice. Macross was in charge of procuring half the food while Mara and LaRone would gather additional food stuffs and additional supplies they might soon need. Mara waited until she was well out of earshot, even with Force enhanced hearing before she cornered LaRone. "Alright, spill it. What the kriff happened back there?" she asked tersely.

"Shavit, I'd hoped you had forgot about that." LaRone muttered, stalling.

"Doesn't answer my question." Mara said and LaRone sighed.

"I called him an idiot." he said in response. In spite of herself, Mara laughed.

"You what? The kriff made you do that?" she asked.

"He, uh, was feeling jealous and unsure… I told him if he doubts you for a second, then he is the biggest kriffing di'kut in the galaxy. Well, maybe not in those exact words… but well, you get the point." LaRone said scratching the back of his head self consciously. "Please don't kill him. He means well." he added, pleading Luke's case. Mara shook her head and sighed.

"I know he does… and I know it's just who he is."

"So you aren't mad with him?" LaRone asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm mad with him." Mara huffed "But I don't know why I expected any different. It's been a fight between us from the start. I do what I have to do to get by. I see a difference between love and sex… to him… they are the same thing." Sitting on a box in the ally she'd pulled them into, she sighed deeply. "I suppose he told you what I used to do." she said and LaRone nodded "I never had the choice. I had to make that distinction or go crazy." Mara explained. LaRone sat next to her.

"Have you explained that to him?" LaRone asked.

"I try but… he gets so touchy about it we start fighting before I get a chance to." Mara grumbled. Leaning against LaRone as he wrapped a companionable arm over her shoulders Mara sighed "Why could I not have fallen for someone like you who gets it?". Laughing, LaRone ruffled her hair.

"Because I'm not a certain sexy blonde Jedi Farm Boy." he answered. Taking in her raised eyebrow and amused smirk he shook his head at her "Not like that!"

"Mmm hmm… you just keep saying that to yourself LaRone… should I be the one worried about competition from _you_ over my farm boy?" she asked laughing. LaRone scowled at her, but it was without any true malice as he gave up and laughed with her. "Alright, we should get those supplies and get out of here before Luke thinks we've been captured or something." she said "Anyways, I don't want to push our luck too far.". LaRone gave a nod and small salute as they left the ally to pick up the needed supplies then return to the ship… and hope trouble wasn't waiting for them.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Wheee action is getting a bit easier to write. Since we are nearing the end of book two and this is no where near resolved I think it's safe to say there will be a third book making this a trilogy. How this went from what was supposed to be a couple chapter short story to a full blown trilogy I'm not sure… but thank you to everyone who has seen me through this and continues to follow this. The question has come up as to if I have set plans or if I write on the fly and the answer is I have a general idea of where I want a story to go, but much of what I write is pulling together things readers request to see in it, or based on suggestions from reviews. So if you want to affect the outcome of this- REVIEW XD_

Alarms screeched in Hobbie's ears as flames streaks out his starboard engine. That did not look good he considered. Sure enough he found his x-wing listing to one side, the stabilizers gone out. "I'm hit!" he called over the comm "I'm gonna try land, before I crash." he said.

"Copy that Rogue Two, I'll cover you." Zhin Vrie said.

"The fleet's dropping now, we need to pull back." Wedge said. "Hobbie can you bring your x-wing around?" he said.

"Negative Commander." Hobbie sighed "I'm going down. Stabilizers are toast and my forward thrusters are in bad shape."

"I'll pick him up Commander." Zhin said "Black One I need you to cover me. I'm going to use tow lines to recover him soon as he lands. I need you to lay down suppression fire so I can bring him back up without us both being shot down."

"Copy that" Raze Sega said. Wedge hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a safer option but there was none.

"Alright, may the Force be with you. Lets make this quick." he said. "I'll alert our ships and have them drop as low as they can to pick you up." Wedge watched as the pair of TIE pilots followed closely Hobbie's crashing x-wing, laying suppression fire in perfect team work. It had been odd at first combining Vader's TIE squadrons with the Rebels fighters, but they were rapidly becoming a team. As each combined squadron learned the strengths and weaknesses of the other's crafts and abilities as pilots they made use of them, forming a formidable unified front. He had never thought he'd see the day when he would be counting on TIE pilots to bring his man home, but watching the pilots, he knew Hobbie was in good hands. He winced as he saw Hobbie's x-wing crash into the trees below, the impact sheering off one of his wings. It would be a while before that ship flew again. Flicking on his comm he hailed the cruiser _Redemption_ which had arrived for them. "I need you to bring the ship in as low as you can. We've taken some damage. Black One and Two are recovering our fighter." he said.

"Losses?" a concerned voice came back on the comm.

"Negative. Just some heavy damage. Guess Hobbie was missing his bacta baths." Wedge quipped. There was a laugh on the other end.

"Shall I have a medical droid standing by?" the voice asked.

"Affirmative. I don't know what state he's in, but his ship won't be flying for a while. I'm going to provide some high atmosphere cover fire for them before I come in." Wedge said.

"Copy that. We'll be waiting for you Commander." the voice confirmed before shutting off the comm link and began a steady decent as the TIEs worked to bring the damaged x-wing up. Spying enemy fighters veering in to cut them off Wedge flicked his comm back on.

"Tycho, I need you to be my wing man and drive those fighters off so Black Squadron can get Hobbie to safety." he said, locking the x-wings foils into position and diving towards the fighters with Tycho flanking him closely. He flew without pattern to throw the enemy fighters and buy the other ships time. Tycho followed his lead, utilizing the x-wings high atmosphere manuverability to their advantage to drive in then jerk out of the way of return fire. Seeing an opening, Wedge spun his x-wing between two enemy fighters then quickly pulled up. As the slower Imperial craft tried to track him and fire, they veered towards each other on a collision course. He let out a small cheer of victory as the two fighters crashed together and exploded. They were still badly outnumbered, but that didn't matter. Hobbie was almost to the safety of the _Redemption_ and they could pull out after that and move onto their next target. Once Hobbie and the TIEs were cleared into the loading bay Wedge tried to turn his fighter to join them and found himself continuing towards a larger Imperial freighter which had joined the fight. Tractor beams! He saw Tycho being pulled towards the freighter with him.

"I can't break free!" Tycho's voice came over the comm.

"I know I know…" Wedge sighed, wracking his brain for ideas. Then he hit on one "Tycho, you still have a proton torpedo right? Can you fire it?"

"I do, but no way it's gonna be enough to do any serious damage." Tycho replied.

"Just fire it- I'll fire mine a second later into yours. With luck the blast should be enough for us to break free." Wedge said.

"Copy that Commander!" Tycho said. A second later his torpedo launched. Wedge counted to three, aiming his just ahead of Tycho's so they would collide with a little luck. It worked. The debris from the explosion blocked the beam for a moment and both pilots pulled into a steep climb away and toward the _Redemption_. The moment they landed in the hanger, the loading ramp swung closed behind them and the ship make a line for space before the Imperials could regroup themselves enough to provide any serious pursuit. Hopping from the cockpit of his x-wing as soon as he was cleared to, Wedge made his way to the mangled wreck of an x-wing they were still extracting Hobbie from. The ship looked in even worse shape than he had feared. They were quite literally cutting and prying the Rogue pilot out of his ship. For a moment Wedge felt a flicker of fear that perhaps Hobbie had not survived, but as the cockpit was pried open and the force jostled the pilot inside, the colourful curses emanating from the ship assured him Hobbie would live to see another day… after another bacta dip of course. Hobbie's survival assured, Wedge made his way to the command room to debrief and get their next assignment.

Mara lay curled in Luke's arms, half asleep as she watched the former troopers play a game of sabacc. They had got off planet without too much trouble, and made their final jump towards Corvis Minor. Now there was nothing to do but wait. Allowing herself to fall into a meditation she tried looking to the future, trying to pin down the vague sense of apprehension she had. She could not explain why, but she felt danger the closer they got to Corvis Minor. It made no sense. It was the safest place in the galaxy for them to be. Maybe she was just worried about motherhood? Resting her hand on her belly she shook her head. No that wasn't it. While she was worried about how good a mother an assassin would make, she knew Luke would be a good father and she would learn from him. Shifting her focus back to the troops who were bickering playfully over if LaRone had cheated since he seemed to be winning more than his fair share of hands, she decided they would make good uncles of sorts. LaRone especially. He'd become like a big brother to her, and she knew he felt the same. They were an odd family thrown together by need, but a family none the less. Drifting back into her meditation she sought the threads of the future. As she did the vision she had seen before they left Coruscant came back to her… _Palpatine holding her child, he golden eyes glowing with an unnatural light. She begged him but to no avail as she was dragged away, leaving her baby with that monster. _Though the vision terrified her she pushed to keep the vision, study details. Details could be important her training taught her. She let the vision come again and pushing down her fear she focused not as a terrified mother for her child, but as a trained spy and assassin… as the Emperor's Hand. Whatever else she may have become it didn't change what she was. Making herself look around she saw more details… blurred but she could guess. A flash of red and blue framed by black and white standing to the side- Isard. Of course she would be there. Beside her… someone familiar but not? Mara tried to make sense of the vision but she couldn't figure it out. Drifting her focus around the room she knew so well she saw a flash of red hair and grey green eyes… Shira Brie. She stood at the Emperor's side. As she searched the vision she realized what was wrong… where was Luke? Why was he not with her? Her blood ran cold at that and she pulled herself from the vision shaking.

"What's wrong Mara?" Luke asked, pulling her closer. The troopers had stopped their game and come to her looking concerned.

"I- I've been having a vision. I've been meditating to try learn as much as I can… but Luke… I keep seeing Palpatine capturing me and our child… I don't see you there. I don't know if that means you escaped or…" she broke off not wanting to say the words.

"The future is always in motion though Mara."

"Perhaps… but this vision isn't changing… only getting clearer." Mara argued. "I just… don't know how to change it. Change the future."

"We'll find a way. We always do." Luke assured her, pressing down the flicker of fear he felt. Mara's danger sense was always better than his… but they had done all they could at this point to keep safe and far from Palpatine. The Empire had no reason to look for them so far out on the Rim on some backwater planet.

"I wish I had your confidence." she sighed.

"Look how far we've come… how many odds we've beaten." Luke said and Mara shook her head.

"That we've beaten the odds so far just tells me we're due to have things kriff up." she said.

"We'll keep ourselves alert. If it looks like trouble we'll find somewhere else." Luke said. "Unless you think we should change our course now?" he suggested but Mara shook her head.

"No lets get there, and we will figure it out from there. We will need to refuel and supply run anyway, even if we don't stay. Anyways, our funds aren't limitless anymore. We've still got some winnings from LaRone's sabacc and my gambling… but it won't last forever. We need somewhere we can go to ground and pick up some work." Mara sighed. She didn't like it. Something still felt very wrong in the Force… but unless they wanted to try their hand at piracy, they needed to stay somewhere with at least a fragment of civilization until they could gain more funds. "I don't think we should stay long… just enough to get some credits then move on." she reasoned and Luke gave a nod.

"We'll be ok Mara." he said, embracing her tightly. Mara curled into him and just prayed he was right.

Striding briskly across the bridge, Admiral Piett made his way over to where Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor watching the star lines as they made their way to the Dantus sector to launch their assault on Kemla Yard. Rather than an outright strike and destroy mission Vader hoped to capture the ship yard with as many ships still intact as possible, while taking out the command centre. It would require precision targeting and co-ordinated attack, and thus Vader had placed himself in charge of the mission. Though some tension remained between them, he had convinced his daughter to join him as two Force guided attacks would achieve victory that much quicker and with less losses. Naturally the smuggler and the wookiee had volunteered to come along. Though Vader still felt his daughter deserved better, he had to admit having spent some time in his company she certainly could do a lot worse. In any case he was a good pilot, something they would need.

"Lord Vader?" Admiral Piett said, snapping his boots together and inclining his head.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked, pulling himself from his musing.

"We will be dropping from hyperspace in fifteen minutes. Should I have the TIE squadron on ready standby?" Piett asked. Vader nodded.

"It is my hope we will not need to use them as their use will undoubtedly damage ships which we could use, but have them prepared to launch should the attack not go as planned." he said. Vader had long ago learned even the best laid plans could and would go wrong. Having a backup plan was essential to success.

"I shall do that at once Lord Vader." Admiral Piett said having a sharp salute. He paused a moment as he turned to leave "Any other orders My Lord?" he asked.

"No, that will do for now Admiral. Prepare the TIE squadron then alert me when we are ready to drop." Vader said. Piett bowed his head.

"As you wish My Lord." he said before striding purposefully down the corridors towards the TIE pilots lounge to round up the pilots. Vader watched as he left and considered the change in his crew. They were still highly respectful of him, but they had grown less fearful of him. He pondered not for the first time what he was. No longer could he call himself a true Sith Lord when he drifted into the Lightside as it suited his needs… but he was certainly no Jedi either. He still drew too heavily on the Dark Side for that. He tried to remember his Jedi days, but reflected even then he had walked in the Darkside. He'd been quick to anger, impatient, and emotional. He'd never lived up to the stoic Jedi ideals. He never would. Too strong were his passions to surrender himself fully to the Force. So then what truly made Anakin Skywalker so different from Darth Vader? Both served to protect and free the galaxy from those who would oppress it. Their methods varied, but in the end the result was the same. Still now was not the time to think of it. He had a battle to prepare for, and he was determined not to lose any men. System by system they would win this war, and the galaxy would finally know the freedom he had fought for so long ago.

Isard's nose wrinkled in distaste at the mug in her hands. A fowl smelling greenish brew filled it, and the Rebel pilot kept urging her to drink some. "How the kriff is this supposed to make me feel better? Are you sure you even made this right? It looks awful and smells even worse." she grumbled.

"My mom used to swear by this stuff when I was little." Wes assured her. "Just try some. It will help with the nausea I promise." he said.

"Just looking at it is making me feel worse." Isard said, setting the mug down on the table. "You try it first." she proposed. Wes shrugged and picked up the cup, taking a swig and promptly started gagging.

"Ok maybe I made it wrong." he admitted.

"You think?" Isard scoffed, grabbing the cup and dumping it. As she did the smell of the herbal concoction wafted back to her and she heaved. Of course Wes was immediately by her side comforting her. Part of her wished he'd just kriff off and stop fussing over her, but a small part of her enjoyed it. It was not the intense passionate love she held for Palpatine, but she had to admit she felt something for the pilot beyond simple tolerance of his presence. She let out a sigh that was between contentment and frustration as he rubbed her shoulders with expert hands. When he slid his hands down her body and kissed her neck however she spun to face him and shove him back. "Enough of that. I need to get ready. You do too." she reminded him sharply.

"Call in sick. We can spend the day-" Wes broke off as she lost her last bit of patience with his fly boy ways and punched him square in the nose. "Bloody hell woman!" he yelped, cupping his bloodied nose.

"You deserved it." Isard snapped, stalking off to grab her uniform and dress for the day having given up on the idea of breakfast.

"No I didn't!" Wes protested chasing after her "You are so hot and cold I never know when you are going to kriff me or hit me." he grumbled.

"Assume the latter unless I approach you and we will get along much better." Isard snapped, throwing her robe at him as he charged into the room behind her. "In any case we still have work to do. I suggest you get dressed and review our schedule for the day. It's on the data pad on the dresser." she said as she collected her clothes and stepped into the fresher. Wes sighed and decided to do as he was told. Flipping through the data pad he felt his heart sink. Several prisoners were listed for final interrogation then termination. A few non humans were slated for transfer to the labs. Wes was certain he did not want to know what their fate would be. Even before spending time in the Empire he'd heard stories of the barbaric vivisection which occurred. However much he hated killing, he was sure what he would be taking them to was far worse. Setting the data pad aside with a heavy heart he dressed quickly. With each piece of the Imperial uniform he put on, he shut himself down. It was a costume, a role he played. Nothing more. He could not think about it or he would go insane. As Isard stepped from the fresher, Wes nodded at her.

"Mainly prison duty today?" he asked and she nodded.

"There is another task I wish to discuss with you… but I am not sure enough of your loyalties for it." Isard said. Wes raised an eyebrow at her. Though he hated the Empire, he'd been nothing but loyal to her, even killing Rebels when she demanded it of him.

"What is it you would not trust me with?" he asked.

"Undercover work… you'd be back in the Rebellion… reporting to me their movements and plans." she explained.

"Oh." Wes said, kicking himself for not guessing.

"That isn't especially positive." Isard commented, as Wes studied the floor. Could he do it? It was one thing to be a traitor here on Coruscant, telling himself it didn't matter in the end if he acted or not… the beings here were damned to their fate, regardless of if he helped it along or not. To be with the Rebels though… and actively betray them? That was different. "So you are not so loyal as you claim." Isard observed.

"I'm loyal to you." Wes said.

"But not to the Empire." Isard responded. Wes slumped as she handed him a blaster in preparation for the day.

"You already know the answer to that Ysanne." he sighed "I can't agree with what happens here, but I don't have the will to fight it anymore."

"I suppose that's fair as you are not entirely here by choice. Even your loyalty to me… you know I am the one thing standing between you and certain death. Should you ever fall from favour with me, I doubt his Majesty would take long before he chose to terminate your life." Isard commented, and Wes frowned.

"It's more than that. I don't believe you can truly be so cold as to not know I have feelings for you, and not just because you saved my life." he snapped. "Anyways, why ask me if I can go undercover and betray my friends. We both know you could make me without me even knowing I was betraying them." Isard shrugged lightly as she snapped her own blaster into place.

"It's true… but I would prefer not to resort to such means. I wish if you are truly to serve me in such a way it to be of your own knowing accord, not brainwashed. In any case, I'm not certain I could do so without altering your personality enough your fellow Rebels would notice. Though your… sense of humour leaves something to be desired, it is a unique feature I am not positive would survive brainwashing and reprogramming." she said casually. Wes gave a shudder at how easily she discussed such things. The Rogues had always teased how he loved a challenge. Well he certainly had a challenge on his hand. He just hoped it was worth it and he was right she could change


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I actually have a good chunk done on the next chapter too as I wrote bits of it while I struggled with the battle scene. Hope it was worth the wait :) Thanks to those who have been helping me with the battles and tactical stuff. _

Dropping from hyperspace, almost directly on top of the ship yard, Vader hailed the two Mon Cal cruisers and the pair of ISD which had dropped with him and sent each ship a copy of the battle plans. As enemy fighters began to filter from the yard's control tower, Vader gave a nod to Piett. He's hoped they could launch their attack without the need for a fire fight, but the yard seemed to have anticipated the attack. Then again it was a logical target. "Scramble the TIES and have them fly with the Rebels Blue and Gold Squadrons to keep the enemy ships busy while we focus our fire on the control tower. If any of these ships are slaved we need to keep them from activating or we will be forced to destroy them." Vader ordered and Piett gave a brief salute before hurrying off to the hanger. Punching the comm on Vader was greeted with General Dodonna's face.

"It looks like they were prepared for an attack. Should I scramble my fighters?" Dodonna asked. Vader nodded.

"Send out Blue and Gold squadron with my TIEs to keep them engaged. I will try take out the control tower. Tell the _Falcon's_ captain to launch an attack from the far side of the tower- concussion missiles. I will keep their guns and focus trained on the_ Executor_." Vader said and Dodonna nodded.

"I will send out my fighters and relay your message to Captain Solo." he said.

"Some of the ships in the yard may be slaved. Just because they are empty does not mean they are not dangerous." Vader warned.

"I appreciate the warning Lord Vader." Dodonna said.

"I hope to salvage as many ships as possible, but I value lives over ships. See to it none of your fighters risk their lives in this. If a ship fires on them, they should fire back. I will try disable the control tower quickly." Vader said. General Dodonna nodded in confirmation before flicking the comm unit off. Once the TIEs were deployed, Vader aimed the _Executor_ for the control tower, the two ISD flanking him. He watched as the Falcon shot out and over the tower, hoping no one fired on it, knowing his daughter was in the gun well. Thankfully Imperial protocol worked in his favour as the control tower ignored the freighter and focused on the more obvious threat of two ISD and a SSD heading straight for them, turbo lasers fully charged and at the ready. "Shift all power to front shields." Vader commanded as the tower's turrets began sending volley after volley of laser blasts at them.

"Should we return fire?" the Captain of one of the ISD asked. Vader didn't bother asking for ID numbers. It mattered little right now.

"Wait until we are a little closer." Vader ordered. "We need to keep their focus on us and wondering what we are doing until the _Falcon_ is in range… then we can launch a joint assault from either side." he explained. All eyes were train on the small freighter as it looped back around into position while the destroyers crept ever closer to the control tower. Abruptly the comm beeped and Vader recognized the frequency as an Imperial channel. Sending a quick comm click signal to the Falcon and pair of ISD to hold position and wait to fire he punched the comm on.

"Super Star Destroyer, please state your name and business." a man said authoritatively. Vader smirked behind his mask.

"This is Lord Vader on the _Executor_, accompanied by the _Monarch_ and _Emancipator_. I am here to take control of these ships. You can surrender and join me if you wish, or be shot down." he said calmly. Even at a distance he could feel the terror his name and reputation struck into the man, but he was a man of duty in the end.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lord Vader. My orders are-"

"I'm well aware of what your orders are." Vader snapped. "I would suggest you allow anyone who does not agree with your view to evacuate." he said.

"Understood sir. I regret I can not acquiesce to you." the man said and Vader gave him a respectful nod.

"As do I." he said before closing the comm connection and sending the signal to resume the attack. Changing the comm to the agreed on shared Rebel frequency Vader gave final orders to the flanking Star Destroyers and the _Falcon_ "Fire at will… and may the Force be with you." he added almost as an after thought. A moment later chaos broke out as all ships began firing on the tower, while it returned fire. Enemy fighters spun around to attack the larger ships attacking the tower, while Rebel fighters and TIEs alike tailed them trying to engage them and draw their fire. Vader tried to ignore the flickers he felt in the Force as Allied ships… men and women he knew… both Rebel and Imperial died in fiery explosions as ships collided and laser bursts found their mark. The enemy was suffering loses too. He could not think about that now. He needed to focus his attention on knocking out the tower's shields so Leia could fire the missiles from the _Falcon_ which would take out the tower's life support system killing any who did not perish in the strike itself. It was not the most pleasant end, but such was the way of war. He could only hope the commander of the tower would allow his men who wished to to evacuate. All ships had orders not to fire on any escape pods. As soon as the _Executor_ was in range he nodded to his gunner, guiding the targeting system with the Force. "Full power to front turbolasers- prepare to fire on my mark." Vader said. Letting the Force guide him he waited until the exact moment and "Fire! Now!" he commanded and the gunner complied. The shield generator exploded in a ball of fire and Vader watched as the _Falcon_ dove in to make the killing shot, pulling his own ships back out of blast range. Round two was about to begin.

As he wrestled the wookiee towards the lab, while Isard readied a tranq dart should the stun cuffs break under the wookiee's struggle, Wes found himself glad he didn't understand Shyriiwook. He was quite certain whatever the wookiee was growling at him was not especially flattering. "Move it you kriffing beast!" he snapped, and regretted the words the second they were out his mouth. Quickly he snapped his face back into an expressionless mask. No he couldn't be sympathetic here. He had a job to do. Sympathy would just get him killed and the wookiee would still suffer the same fate. Isard caught his eye and gave a silent approving nod having missed nothing. They were almost to the laboratories when he heard a sudden metallic crack and knew the wookiee was loose. Before he could react and draw his blaster, huge hairy paws wrapped around his throat and he struggled for air. In the midst of wookiee growls he heard a faint swish sound of a dart leaving a riffle. A moment later the wookiee's grip slackened, just in time for the whole creature to come crashing down on top of him. He hit the floor hard and both felt and heard the sicking crack of bones as his arm and ribs along his left side snapped under the bulk and force of impact. He fought to keep conscious through the pain and was startled to find Isard at his side as several stormtroopers pulled the wookiee off him and dragged the now limp beast into the lab. She ran her hands over him quickly assessing his injuries. Inspite of the pain he couldn't resist a quip at her "Just can't keep your hands off a gorgeous guy like me eh?". She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm so glad to see your sense of humour wasn't damaged." she said sarcastically. "I've called for med droids." she said, her tone turning serious, though her eyes showed a slight softness as she sat with him. Wes decided pain or no pain this might be his chance to get her to accept the plan which had been forming in his mind since their conversation that morning.

"Well while we wait… I have a proposition for you." he said. She regarded him curiously.

"And that would be?" Isard asked.

"I'll take your undercover mission." Wes said.

"What's the caveat?" she asked.

"Know me that well huh?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"Your voice and body language tells me there is a but in there." she explained and Wes nodded. Of course she would notice things like that.. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Come with me." he said.

"What? Are you crazy? Maybe you did hit your head after all." Isard spat at him.

"I'm not crazy." Wes said calmly.

"And I suppose your precious Rebellion will just take me in." she scoffed.

"If they take me back… the word of a pilot who flew against the first Death Star can go a long way… and you have a valid excuse for a sudden change of heart that no one in the Rebellion is likely to doubt." Wes explained.

"What? I fell madly in love with you your crazy cover story? It won't work." she said sharply. Wes didn't answer. Instead he extended his good arm to rest on her abdomen.

"A mother concerned for her child." Wes said, watching as her eyes widened for a moment then she considered it. He just hoped this plan didn't doom the Rebellion. His only hope to pull her from Palpatine's sway would be to get her out from under him. If she had a moment to see a different option… a place she didn't need to be Iceheart to get anywhere… maybe he could sway her from the Empire.

"It's a risk… and I would need to discuss it with his Majesty…" Isard said reasoning aloud. "However you have a valid point. It would also allow me to monitor you directly to ensure your loyalty." she said. "Very well, if his Highness agrees I will go undercover with you.". Any further conversation was cut short as the med droids arrived at that moment. She waited until he was secured to the stretcher and the pain medication administered before striding off down the halls towards the prison to finish what was required for the day before seeking Palpatine out to broach the idea to him. She had doubts about the pilots loyalties and why he had proposed such a plan… but it made as much sense logically as anything. She could find no obvious hole or fault in his reasoning. Though Isard had doubts the Rebellion would believe she of all people had defected, the hostilities of those she had experimented on aside, it was true the pilot knew the Rebels far better than her. So in this she would trust his judgement. Certainly he had proved quite the Imperial today in his handling of executions and prisoner transfer. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Covis Minor III, the planet they had picked in the system, proved to be the most back water of back water planets. They had landed totally unchallenged and without any question. So rare was air traffic here they did not even have a control station, just a handful of crumbling landing platforms. The planet showed signs of decay. Even the capitol city was run down with abandoned buildings boarded up and what businesses remained in sorry need of repair, duracrete crumbling off their sides. Most of the plant life was brown and dead due to aridity of the planet. _No wonder nothing ever happened here_ Mara thought to herself. It was about as boring and desolate a planet as one could get. "Home sweet home for now I guess." Mara sighed as she glanced around.

"Do you think we'll find any work here?" Luke asked, regarding the buildings skeptically.

"I don't know." Mara sighed. "At least cost of living should be cheap here. Our credits we have will last a lot longer here than they will on a Core world."

"Valid point." Macross said looking around. "Though I'm thinking we want to stay on the ship versus trying to find anywhere to live here. Even if there is a room… I'm worried the roof might come down on us in the slightest wind." he said and the group chuckled.

"Ok fair enough. We should explore though, look and see it there is any possibility of work here to allow us to build our credit base, no matter how menial." Mara said. "We are on a trade route, however an untraveled one it is. There should be some work, even if it's just refining goods."

"Wish I had your confidence Mara." Quiller commented glancing around.

"She's right. Tattooine was about as bad, but there was always work to be had if you were willing to get dirty and work hard." Luke interjected, and Mara nodded approvingly.

"Alright lets spread out and find work and supplies." she said. Letting the Force guide her, Mara found her way to a dingy cantina. Stepping up to the bar she decided to try make nice with the owner.

"What ya havin star shine?" the man Mara could only assume was the owner asked.

"Nothing to drink." she said motioning to her belly "But whatever your special is today would be fantastic." she said sweetly. Watching as he grabbed a pan and began throwing things in it she continued talking. "I just arrived here and… well I'm wondering if you might know where I might find some work."

"Work eh? What can ya do?" he asked.

"Anything really." Mara said. "I'm not fussy. Not with a family on the way." She meant it too. The man scratched his chin.

"Can ya dance?" he asked. Mara nodded. "Figured as much. Ya moves like a dancer." the man said. "What's yer name missy?" he asked.

"You can call me Arica." she said.

"So ya mean to tell me ya ain't dat Mara Jade der's an Imperial bounty on?" the man said casually. Mara tensed ready to fight and run, but the man held up his hands to show he posed no threat. "Relax missy. I ain't no fan of da Empire. Yer safe here." he assured her. Stretching out gently with the Force Mara confirmed the man was being honest.

"Those credits would go far in a place like this. Why not turn us in?" Mara asked. The man gave a small shrug.

"I've gotta roof over mah head and food in mah belly. I've got what I need, so why would I want more?" he asked.

"What about the rest of the town? Are they going to feel the same?" Mara asked, suddenly worried for Luke. If their bounties had made it this far out, he could be walking into trouble.

"We need labor more than credits. Long as yer love is willing to work hard, ya all will be safe here." the man said "And you missy have yerself a job here as a dancer if ya still wants it. People stay longer and buy more when they have entertainment." the man explained. "I could use an extra hand in serving too. Dis body don't move like it used ta." Mara nodded and extended a hand to the man.

"I'd be honoured. " she said inclining her head "Thank you for giving me this chance… And I promise you won't regret hiring me." Mara added with a smile. "When do I start?" she asked.

"You can come back in four standard hours when the dinner rush starts star shine." the man said.

"Thank you…" Mara paused realizing she did not know the man's name. Understanding her hesitation he extended a big meaty paw of a hand and introduced himself.

"Elron Thraqus." he said, shaking her hand.

"And I am Mara Jade, though I would propose for records we agree upon another name. I'd hate for the Empire to come down on you for helping me." Mara said and the man gave a nod, still clasping her hand firmly.

"Right ya are missy. Get some food in yer belly and some rest and we'll work it out when ya come in for yer shift." Elron said handing her a plate filled with a piping hot meal, which Mara ate contentedly. It has been far too long since she had had a meal that was not rations and it felt good to enjoy something fresh and hot. When she finished she paid for her meal and made her way back to the ship to wait for Luke and the others to see how they had faired.

Lumiya glanced down at the droid working on replacing her limbs with cybernetics, and grimly surveyed the damage. That she was alive was part of her punishment she understood. Alive but not whole. Palpatine had severed much of her connection to the Force in the most basic and brutal of ways. The Force required living tissues. The more of ones body was replaced with cybernetics, the weaker ones connection to the Force became. She had known of course when she chose to act against orders if she should fail the punishment would be severe… and she had kriffed up royally. Thrawn had been to blame too of course. He had flushed Jade and Skywalker prematurely. He was not Sith however and not held to the same standards. If anything, Palpatine held lower standards than most for the alien Grand Admiral who was also Force blind… two strikes against him in Palpatine's hierarchy. For her though… she knew he did not respect women as much as men, but she had fought to prove herself worthy of his respect, of being trained as a full Sith and not just a mere Hand. She had fought long and hard, and now it was almost certainly lost to her with how much of her body was being replaced by mechanical means. Certainly she could still touch the Dark Side… but her connection was weaker now. Even if her connection had remained strong, it was uncertain if Palpatine would be willing to train her further. She would need to win his respect back if she had any hope of her training being continued.

"How does it feel Ms. Brie?" a synthetic feminine voice asked her. Lumiya flexed her new artificial digits.

"They seem to work." she said. Glancing at the droid still working on her legs and other arm she asked "How much longer will this take?"

"The operation will take another few hours yet. Reconnecting the nerves is a delicate procedure. You would not want us to rush it." the droid explained. Lumiya sighed but nodded her understanding.

"No I suppose you wouldn't." she said. "How long have I been here anyways?" she asked.

"We had to submerse you in bacta for a week to heal the extensive burns to your body, as well as several days in neuro-regeneration therapy to give us enough nerve tissue to work with for the cybernetics." the medical droid explained patiently. Lumiya frowned at that. If she had been out that long, Palpatine was almost certainly on Coruscant by now, while she was stuck on Byss for the time being. She could not never argue her case until she had recovered sufficiently to travel.

"Did his Majesty leave any orders for me when I recover?" she asked hopefully.

"You are to leave Byss and find a rock on the Outer Rim to sit on until his Highness decides if you have any use left to him, or if you can rot there for the remainder of your days to learn a thing or two about obedience. Oh dear that seems quite rude. My apologies miss." the droid said in a faintly prissy female voice and Lumiya had to give a small laugh at the droid being offended on her behalf.

"It's fine-" Lumiya paused, unsure of the droids number,

"K7-7B" the droid introduced herself "You can call me Kayseven, or Sevens for short."

"Ok Sevens… any idea when I will be discharged to… go find my rock?" Lumiya asked.

"Once the surgery is finished you will need a few days to adapt to the new limbs and the enhancements which were ordered." Sevens said. Lumiya raised an eyebrow at that. So she was not entirely forsaken. Turned into an unwilling lab rat perhaps, but if enhancements had been added he must have some purpose in mind for her.

"Thank you Sevens." Lumiya said "I shall leave you to your work." The droid gave her a small bow.

"Oh you are quite welcome Ms. Brie." Sevens said.

"Please, call me Lumiya." she said. Recalling the droid's programmed formality she clarified "I am Lady Lumiya now, unless his Majesty decides to strip me of that title."

"Of course Lady Lumiya. My apologizes." Sevens said, before rolling off. Lumiya watched the droid go and tried to keep her mind occupied so she would not think of the pain she had felt as Palpatine had exacted his punishment on her, restraining her in the Force as he attacked her with Force Lightning which she had expected… and when he withdrew a crimson blade she had been sure she was going to die… but no it was much worse. He had made her watch- forced her to stay conscious as he severed her limbs one by one, before dropping her from his grip and allowing her to pass out. She had wanted to die, but he would not even grant her that. He wanted her to live with the shame of her failure. So she would live and she would prove even in her weakened state she was still worthy. Vader was still more machine than her and _he_ had become a Sith Lord. She would never quit. She would succeed or she would die trying. Such was the path of the Sith.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter. Setting up a lot for the next few chapters in this. I'll try get the next chapter up soon as I'm aware I leave a lot of cliff hangers here._

Explosions rocked the control tower, and Commander Faell barked orders over the commotion. He was determined to stand his ground defending this post for the Empire until the bitter end. His men however did not seem so inclined, running about bleeting like scared little nerfs. A few had run for escape pods against orders. Others kept glancing at him waiting for the command to evacuate. "Status report?" he asked the young man at the terminal beside him.

"Sir, we just lost our primary shield. We are outgunned. I suggest we evacuate." he said. Faell scowled at that. He would protect the station or die trying. As he glanced at the young man clearly trying to look brave but fighting back fearful tears he decided perhaps Vader was right. He should allow his men to escape if they wished, not force what not seemed almost certain death on them. The Empire could use good men like them. Men who obeyed orders even when their instincts told them to flee.

"Very well. Send the evacuation signal. Those who wish to stand with me and make a final stand can. The rest of you are dismissed." Faell said.

"You won't be joining us?" the man asked and Faell shook his head.

"My place is with this station. You have a future ahead of you. Now get gone." he ordered. The man paused to salute before retreating towards the escape pods with many others. Only a handful of crew remained, all of them older men who had already lost everything to the war. They had no families. The Empire was all they had left, and they would show today what the Empire was all about. Hitting a switch he triggered the slave rigged ships onto remote piloting mode, sending several dreadnoughts towards the SSD in front of them, aiming for the unprotected aft section of the ship. A Mon Cal cruiser moved into a defensive flanking position however and the dreadnoughts were destroyed, pinned between the Mon Cal cruiser and Rebel fighters. He could not understand why Vader had chosen to attack them like this. He'd once been the Emperor's most loyal servant… now… now he was withdrawing his ships. Perhaps they stood a chance in this fight after all. Perhaps the dark lord had not anticipated they would put up such a fight. He gave a cheer of victory as the ships began to draw back that was echoed by the men standing near by. It was cut short by an explosion that destroyed the life supports and tore a gaping hole in the centre, pulling them out into space. They had been so focused on the forward attack they never saw the shot that hit them.

On board the _Falcon_, Leia raced from the gun well to the fresher. It was far from her first kill in battle, but it was different now… now she could feel their deaths. How did Luke stand it when he destroyed the Death Star. There must have been millions on board when he fired that fatal shot. Heaving into the fresher, she tried to shake off the chill of death that clung to her. Han found her there sick and shivering. "You stopped answering your comm… I was worried. You ok Princess?" he asked.

"I- Han I can feel them dying. I felt it! How can Luke, Mara… even Vader do it?" Leia sobbed curling into his arms.

"This about the Force?" Han asked and Leia nodded weakly. "Look the battle is almost done. Our fighters are mopping up the last of the enemy fighters who refuse to surrender. Once we get the all clear to dock with the _Executor_ you can ask pops about it ok sweetheart? Just hang in there a little longer. Our part is done." Han said, gently kissing her forehead. "Lets get you to the bunk to rest. Me and Chewie will handle the rest of this fight." he said, scooping her into his arms.

"I can still walk." Leia said indignantly.

"I know, but I can be a gentleman too." Han said grinning.

"You are a scoundrel not a gentleman." Leia said lightly, some of her spirits returning.

"Can't I be both?" Han asked as he set her down on the bunk.

"Nope you are a scoundrel through and through Captain Solo." Leia said, her smile returning. Running a suggestive hand down her side, Han cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Well then, I'd better go help Chewie end this quickly so I can show you just how much of a scoundrel I am." he said, his voice low as he bend down to nuzzle her neck. Giving her a final kiss he made his way down to the gun turret. "Ok Chew, lets blast the last of these fighters so we can go home." he said into the comm. An affirmative growl broke over the comm as Chewie pulled the ship into a dive towards several enemy fighters.

Mara leaned back in the captains chair as Luke, LaRone, Quiller and Macross filtered in. Waiting until everyone was back she eyed the men sharply. "Well how did it go?" she asked. Luke was the first to answer.

"They… knew who we were." he said, a note of unease in his voice. Mara nodded.

"I found the same thing, but they seem to have no interest in turning us over. I'm not sure what the Empire did to them… I could sense something happened, but I don't know what. I'm sure I'll find out tonight." she said.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" LaRone asked, and Mara grinned.

"My first shift at the Bright Star Cantina." she said, amused. "Can I assume you got work too?"

"I found a few shifts in the mines." LaRone confirmed. "Quiller and Macross did too." he said. All faces turned to Luke who flushed. Mara raised an eyebrow a him.

"And you?" she asked. Luke scratched the back of his head, and studied a spec of dirt on the ground.

"I might need you to show me some dance moves… on the bright side it's the last place in town the Empire will consider hunting for me." he muttered turning a brilliant shade of crimson. Catching on, Mara began hooting with laughter.

"Oh stars! Force, tell me you didn't!" she blurted out.

"They took the openings at the mine… and well it was the only other job open." Luke said sheepishly. "Please stop laughing Mara. It's mortifying enough." he sighed. Kissing him gently, Mara tried to calm her laughter. She shook against him in silent laughter for a minute before finally calming herself enough to speak.

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm proud of you. I really am. After all the hard time you have given me about my work though… I have to rib you a little." she said. Luke sighed.

"I know… and I'm sorry for the things I've said. I never considered really how you might feel… now I know." he admitted.

"Anyways, I'm going to be dancing too in-between waitressing." Mara said.

"Yeah… but you are actually good at it.. and keeping your clothes on." Luke protested flushing.

"On the upside… you should earn us lots of credits by the time I'm done teaching you." Mara said grinning. LaRone cleared his throat.

"Just one question… do we get to watch this training? Because this sounds like it's going to prove even funnier than trying to teach him Bocce." he said laughing. Mara glanced at him with a wicked grin.

"Sure… you all can learn too… never know when it might come in handy." she said laughing, and Luke joined her, feeling significantly better he would not be alone in his embarrassment. LaRone considered protesting, but he knew he'd never win against Mara. Macross and Quiller had equally resigned expressions. He was sure Graves and Brightwater would have a field day when they met up again and heard about this. As he thought of them, he wondered how his fellow troopers were fairing on the _Executor_.

Wes waited impatiently for the doctor to discharge him. He'd spent the past few days in bacta, then in the med ward as he recovered. He had to admit it was certainly better than when he had first arrived on Byss and had been only half treated for his breaks before he was thrown into the next round of torture, but he was anxious to get out none the less. He hoped Isard had spoken to the Emperor by now and had his approval to leave soon. If he made her wait too long she would not be able to leave without leaving her child, and Wes would have no hope of pulling her from Palpatine's sway then. When the doctor finally arrived to clear him for return to duty, he was mildly surprised to see Isard speaking to him. Wes wondered what it was they discussed in low voices. Abruptly Isard gave a nod then turned to make her way back to what Wes assumed was a waiting area.

"How are you feeling Mr. Janson?" the doctor asked, checking his vitals.

"Ready to leave yesterday." Wes answered with a grin, his spirits returning at the prospect of leaving.

"Well I see no reason you can't you will just sign this release form you can collect your uniform from the locker and be off." the doctor said. Signing the form and dressing quickly, Wes made his way out to the front office of the med centre to find Isard waiting for him.

"I see you recovered." she commented.

"Nice to see you too." Wes said playfully and was met with a glare from Isard.

"I see your _spirits_ have also recovered. Lucky me." she grumbled, though her expression was more one of amusement than anger. As they walked from the clinic and down the corridors Wes fell into step along side her.

"Did you speak with His Majesty regarding my suggestion?" he asked. Much as he didn't feel Palpatine deserved any title, he made sure to maintain proper form. Isard smirked slightly, knowing exactly what Wes felt about the Emperor, and knowing his irritation with Imperial protocol.

"I did." she said.

"And?"

"He agreed. Not immediately. He wishes me to remain on Imperial Centre until the greatest risk of complications is passed. We will leave in a few more weeks." Isard informed him. Wes blew out a sigh of relief his plan had been accepted and Isard regarded him curiously.

"I'm relieved he agreed. I don't think I can do this alone… but with you, well…" Wes grinned at her "I have motivation to keep you happy." Isard rolled her eyes in response.

"You are incorrigible." she sighed.

"And you love it." Wes responded. Isard pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration with the ever chipper pilot.

"It keeps me on my toes in any case." she said irritatedly.

"Well in that case…" Wes said, allowing his voice to trail off. He waited til she slowed her pace slightly and turned to give him a questioning glance, before catching her in his arms and kissing her while spinning her around. Her eyes went wide and she froze for a moment before shifting herself to push back from him.

"The kriff is wrong with you?" she swore. "Do I need to take you back to have your head examined?"

"Just keeping you on your toes." Wes replied grinning like an idiot. "Anyways, for this undercover thing to be believable we are going to need to seem close, so get used to it."

"Force help me." Isard muttered, suddenly turning down a hallway leaving Wes stumbling to catch up to her. He'd been expecting to head back to their quarters or perhaps to the prisons or even the Intelligence offices, but it was clear none of those were their destination. The hallway they were on had little in it except a handful of offices, guarded by crimson cloaked guards, and at the end of it a lift. Wes swallowed hard as he pieced together where exactly she was taking him. "His Majesty wishes to speak with you." Isard explained calmly.

"Right…" Wes said, trying not to let his fear show. As they boarded the lift, two of the Royal Guard moved to accompany them. It was one thing confronting the Emperor in private quarters… but in the Throne room, surrounded by Royal Guards, Wes felt very unnerved. Isard had explained how the Royal Guards came to their positions, and he knew he had not a snowball's chance on Tattooine of walking out alive if this was a trap. Still worry would accomplish nothing, save amuse the old bastard, so Wes steeled himself as the lift opened prepared to meet his fate.

Thrawn frowned when he received news of the attack on the Kemla Yard. He had anticipated they might attack the yard sooner or later, but he had thought it would be later. The Rebels being in the Dantus sector put them dangerously close to his hidden fleet. It would not do to have them springing the trap too soon. He would need to draw them back towards the Core until the time was right. The loss of ships was unfortunate, but it would benefit the Rebels little having taken the yard until they could gain more support and troops to fly the ships. Summoning Pelleaon he nodded to the older man. "We seem to have hit a small snag in laying our trap. I had not anticipated Vader moving so boldly so soon. We need to bring the Rebels back towards the Core… have we any spies within the region?" he asked. Pellaeon nodded.

"We do. What are your orders sir?" he asked. Thrawn folded his hands together as he thought for a moment.

"Have them send a distress signal to draw the Rebels in. They are quite predictable in their drive to help others." he said after a moment.

"Yes sir." Pellaeon said.

"And Captain?" Thrawn said "Send a signal to the Maw Installation."

"The Maw?" Pellaeon asked and Thrawn nodded.

"The best scientific minds in the Empire and weapons prototypes are there. Let us make this plea for help believable. I'm certain we will find a weapon there capable of detaining the Rebels long enough for us to manoeuvre into position to start driving them." he explained and Pellaeon nodded.

"As you wish sir." he said.

"Alert me when you have made contact. I will speak with Admiral Daala myself." Thrawn ordered.

"Daala? Isn'tt she-" Pellaeon paused trying to think of a proper way to sum up the rumours he had heard regarding the woman. Thrawn merely shrugged.

"Regardless of her relationship to the late Grand Moff, she proved herself skilled with military tactics, and has working knowledge of the Empire's most deadly weapons. We will need her co-operation." he said.

"Of course sir." Pellaeon said "And what of our soon to be arriving guest? Where should I direct him to set his course for?" he asked.

"Have him set his course for our hidden fleet. Let him feel he has control over them, which should appease his ego… and it will keep him out of our way while we drive the Rebels into our trap." Thrawn said calmly, pulling up several holos of Vader's rooms in Imperial Palace to study. He would clearly need to understand the man better to ensure success. Pellaeon left him to study and analyse as he made his way to the comm centre to make the needed calls.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: A slight explanation about the inclusion of the Maw- officially only Palpatine, Tarkin and Daala knew of it near as I can tell… however I'm assuming as Thrawn is effective commander of Imperial forces at this point Palpatine would have told him about it. Sorry for the long delay in updates. I have the next few chapters planned out so hopefully those will be up faster. I also have more or less the sequel to this story which will be titled Balance planned out. Thanks to all my followers who have stuck with this. Reviews are always loved. :)_

Escape pods and ships who had surrendered were all brought into the docking bay of the _Executor_ to be processed. All who they had captured would be given the option to join Vader or join with the Rebels. Any who refused either option would be kept in the holding cells until it was decided what was to be done with them. For the time being all captives were being led there to be sorted and processed. While their prisoners for the moment were being collected and moved to the detention centre, Vader spoke with General Dodonna via the shared holocomm frequency they had established to assess their losses. They had won the battle and gained control of the ship yard, but it had come at a high cost. All sides had suffered substantial losses.

"Our Y-Wings took the heaviest losses." Dodonna sighed. "They are not designed for this kind of close range combat. I think we should consider transferring all Y-Wing squadrons to those strike force teams. The ships are far more effective as bombers than fighters." he said. Vader gave a nod.

"I can not tell you how to manage your men General… but I would agree with your strategy." he said. "We lost several TIEs, but on the whole we had less casualties and more damage, particularly to the _Monarch_ from it's intercept of the dreadnoughts.

"How long will repairs take?" Dodonna asked.

"I will speak with my crew, but I don't believe it will be long before the _Monarch_ is able to be space ready and fully operational again." Vader said and Dodonna nodded. "Have we any word from our other strike forces?" he asked.

"Overall our strikes have been a success with minimal losses." Dodonna confirmed.

"But there have been losses?" Vader asked.

"A few, though they are declining as our respective forces learn how best to utilize each others skills and ships." Dodonna said.

"That is something." Vader sighed in response. Something was troubling him… movement stirring in the the force. Something was shifting into place… a warning sounding in his mind but he could not place the danger. He would try meditate on the matter soon.

"Is something the matter Lord Vader?" Dodonna asked. Though unable to see Vader's face, he observed the other man's change in posture and tone.

"I have been feeling a vague threat… but I can not place the danger as yet." Vader explained. "I intend to meditate as soon as possible as the feeling has been growing stronger." he said.

"You will let us know if you learn the source of this threat I presume." Dodonna said and Vader inclined his head.

"Of course General. I shall leave you to tend to your wounded while I oversee the processing of the prisoners. We can determine how best to utilize the ships from there." he said.

"We will be in touch." Dodonna confirmed before disconnecting the call. Vader stared at the comm deck for a moment longer before striding towards the detention centre to ensure everything was flowing smoothly there. The sooner that was taken care of the sooner he could meditate on what this disturbance in the Force was. He had a hunch the success or failure of this operation would ride on it. He only hoped by the time he understood it, it was not too late.

Mara sighed as she flopped on the couch. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and her abdomen was feeling positively bruised from all the kicking the baby was giving her. Placing a hand on her belly she sighed "You feel it too don't you?" she asked, and the kicking stilled. Stroking her belly she reached out in the force to her unborn child, and felt worry. As she tried to find the source of the fear, the anxiety, she felt the familiar taint of darkness on the Force. Palpatine was readying to make his move… the pieces were already in play. Of that she was sure. What she did not know was what she should do about it. If they were to leave it would need to be soon… but what if leaving was the wrong answer? Where would they go to anyways? Corvis Minor was as safe a place as any. "I'll keep you safe… no matter what the cost." she promised. She tried not to think about what that cost would be. All she knew is she would do whatever it took to keep her child safe and near her. She glanced up and gave a laugh as Luke entered in his work _uniform_… which consisted of a golden skin tight undergarment… and little else.

"Don't laugh, it's mortifying enough without you laughing. I eat every word I ever said to you about it." he grumbled. Mara stood and moved to wrap her arms around him. As she did she felt several strong kicks.

"Ooph. He sure is restless lately." Mara sighed slipping in to Luke's arms.

"He?" Luke asked, and Mara nodded.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked guiding his hands to her abdomen. Reaching out in the Force to their unborn child he realized she was right. He could feel clearly his son in the Force…. his _son_. It seemed so surreal as it hit home very soon now he would be a father to a baby boy. He'd hold his son in his arms.

"Wow… a son." he said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Mara.

"Yeah." Mara responded smiling, wincing as there was another kick. "Won't be long now." she said, pillowing her head against Luke's shoulder.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked.

"That's a good question." Mara sighed, stepping back a little. "I hadn't really thought much about it… just focused on staying alive and one step ahead of the Empire." she admitted "But we need to pick a name soon."

"What about Ben?" Luke asked.

"Ben?" Mara echoed, slightly skeptically.

"My first mentor in the Force… the training that led me to you. His name was Obi-Wan, but he went by Ben." he explained and Mara sat considering it for a moment before she responded.

"Ben… I like that." she said at last. "What do you think?" she asked rubbing her belly. The kicking stopped and she felt a hand press against hers from within. "I think he likes it too." she said smiling.

"Hi Ben." Luke said placing a hand on either side of Mara's abdomen, marvelling at the contentment he felt in the Force from his son.

"I'd say get a room, but Mara would probably just throw me off the ship and tell me she has one and I need to find my own." LaRone commented as he walked in. Macross and Quiller followed not far behind, the trio covered in dirt from the mines. Mara made a face at them.

"Kriffing right I would. I still might if you three don't clean yourselves up instead of tracking dirt everywhere." she remarked teasingly.

"Yes ma'am" LaRone said giving her a mocking salute.

"And don't you forget it. I might not be able to move as well right now, but I'm still an Imperial Assassin… well ex-Imperial I guess." Mara sighed.

"It's ok, we still fear you." LaRone teased and Mara lobbed a cushion from the nearby sofa at him.

"Get cleaned up and stop giving me grief." she said scowling, but a slight smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she tried to keep her expression serious.

"Rodger that Captain. Alright you heard the orders boys, lets move out." LaRone said and Mara shook her head laughing at him. She wished things could stay like this. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Nothing lasts forever though, and with a war going on around her, she knew it was only a matter of time before her happy simple life ended… and once more she was a soldier. She had never known much of a peaceful existence. Her life had always been war and death… but she was determined that would not be her son's fate. He would grow up safe and loved if it killed her.

Having been alerted contact had been made with the Maw, Thrawn stepped into the comm centre. A holodisplay showed a woman waiting for him rather impatiently that he could only assume was the Admiral. Inclining his head in greeting as he entered the holofield, he confirmed her identity. "Admiral Daala I assume?" he inquired. Daala gave an affirmative nod.

"I am. Who wishes to know?" she asked in response.

"I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, and since Vader's defection the leader of the Imperial navy." he said calmly. That seemed to catch her off guard.

"Vader's defection?" she asked startled.

"You were not informed of this?" Thrawn asked.

"My last contact from outside the Maw was from Tarkin, just prior to the completion of the Death Star." she said. Thrawn frowned at that. If her last contact had been so long ago, then she had not a clue on the state of events in the galaxy… or Tarkin's fate for that matter. It left him in a difficult position of if he told her or left that duty to someone who might be more sympathetic. Observing his tensed expression Daala gave a frown herself. "It's not good news is it?" she asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Perhaps I should allow someone else to fill you in before we discuss weapons." he proposed. Daala set her jaw at that.

"I don't need to be coddled. I haven't forgot this is a war." she snapped. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"The Death Star was destroyed. Everyone on board was killed in an instant when a Rebel got a lucky shot." Thrawn said, allowing her a moment to process that before continuing. He thought he saw tears forming in her eyes as she understood the implications of that, but she did not let any fall. After a moment he continued to speak and bring the Admiral up to speed. "The Rebel who fired the shot turned out to be none other than Vader's son. He was captured and joined with the Empire for a time, however after an affair with one of the Emperor's agents led to a pregnancy… he and his father defected along with the agent. They have banded together with the Rebels for the time being while they build their forces." Thrawn explained and Daala nodded.

"What is it you need me for?" she asked.

"I have a trap set in the Outer Rim for them… but I need it to be sprung at the correct time and to be sure it snares everyone. Right now a fragment of the Rebellion and Vader's forces are in the Rim and risk springing my trap prematurely. I need a weapon capable of enough damage to a planet to bring all their forces back towards the Core. After all, Rebels are painfully predictable in their desire to aid others." Thrawn said.

"So they are." Daala said. "How far are you from my location? We have at our disposal four Destroyers and several weapons prototypes, and the resources to develop new more tailored weapons if that is what you require."

"What would you suggest Admiral?" he asked, propping his head on folded hands. Daala gave a slight smirk.

"I suppose that depends on the level of damage you wish to inflict." she said.

"I'd like the planet still in one piece, as the loss of a planet is the loss of resources.. collateral damage is of no consequence." Thrawn said. Daala considered it for a moment then pressed a button to bring up a tactical display.

"I would advise using these… we call them World Devastators. They will wipe out anything in their path… and convert it to weapons, armour, fuel…" Daala explained, changing the display to show how the units worked. "We have two ready for deployment now." she said and Thrawn gave a slight smile.

"I look forward to meeting you in person Admiral when I come to collect these units." he said.

"As do I." Daala said smiling faintly. Tarkin's loss pained her, but she would have her revenge when the Rebellion was crushed once and for all.

Entering the Throne room Wes followed Isard's bow, not keen to provoke the Royal guards who flanked them. She seemed utterly relaxed- no doubt well used to this routine, but meeting the Emperor on his own turf shook Wes. He was determined not to let it show however. A moment later Palpatine motioned for them to rise and the guards drifted back to stand against the wall as they strode forward. "Leave us Ysanne." he commanded. Isard looked like she might protest for a moment and Palpatine gave a dismissive gesture. "Do not fear, I will not harm the boy. I merely wish to finalize the details of this plan." he assured her. Isard bowed her head in response.

"As you wish my Lord." she said, drifting from the room. Palpatine waited until she was gone before speaking.

"Tell me boy, did you really think you could fool me?" he asked harshly.

"No." Wes said. Keep it simple, don't say too much he told himself mentally.

"She will not be swayed. Not when I hold the key to everything she desires." Palpatine said calmly.

"That a challenge?" Wes asked, feeling emboldened by the Emperor's lack of concern or threat towards him for that matter. Palpatine gave a harsh laugh.

"I admire your fire boy." he said "But it will not change the end result. When I summon she will return, and you shall return along side her or die." he said, a note of warning slipping into his voice. "For now however, play your little game. It keeps Ysanne amused. Surely you must realize how dangerous a woman she can be when she becomes bored." Palpatine added, amused at the anger building in Wes.

"And if she picks me? What would you do then?" he challenged back. Palpatine sat back in the throne smirking.

"She won't. I have foreseen it." he said confidently.

"If she does?" Wes pressed.

"Then you will both be dead." Palpatine responded calmly and Wes swallowed hard, but remained defiant.

"You think she'd still feel the same if she heard this? How casually you dismiss her, threaten her life?" he snapped back. Palpatine shrugged lightly at that.

"How she feels about it matters little in the end. What matters is she _will_ obey me. Tell her for all I care. You will see it changes nothing." he said. Raising his voice so she could hear him, Palpatine summoned Isard back. "Ysanne you may return now." he said.

"Thank you my Lord." she said as she stepped back into the room, bowing her head slightly in a show of deference.

"The Rebels will be sending their forces to Motexx in roughly two standard weeks. You will go there then." Palpatine said, summoning up a holomap and locating the planet. "I will provide you with codes that will allow you to halt the assault on the planet, letting you look like heroes and true defectors so there will be no question about your being accepted into the Rebellion. From there you shall act as my eyes and ears helping me track their plans that we may counter them more efficiently." he explained.

"How do you know they will be there?" Wes asked.

"Rebel scum are painfully predictable. An assault will be launched on the world. When their distressed call goes out the Rebels will help them against their better judgement." Palpatine explained and Wes felt ill. They would using sentient, living, loyal citizens of the Empire as bait. It reminded him all the more of why he had gone into the Rebellion in the first place… and now he was going to be their betrayer. Even if he refused he knew Isard would not hesitate unless he won her over to the Rebellions side. He'd made a right kriffing mess of this.

"I understand now Sir. Thank you." he said mechanically. He wanted away from this horrible vile man as fast as he could. Palpatine smirked, apparently having heard his thoughts, but released him none the less.

"Return to duty for now, and prepare to ship out when the signal is given." he said, tossing Isard a data pad. "That contains the codes you will need to win the Rebels trust. We will speak again soon." Palpatine said.

"Thank you Sire." Isard said, bowing her head before turning to leave, Wes on her heels. He was furious and sickened by what was going on. He just hoped his idea worked to stop this madness. It was all or nothing now.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Wheee this is going so much faster now I finally figured out what I am doing. Another chapter in a day. XD I expect Alliances should be complete by March if things keep up at this rate. Only a couple chapters left before Balance starts. Reviews are loved peeps. :D Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this!_

Vader was pulled from his meditation by an alert buzzing on his comm. Sighing he pressed the buttons to replace the mask and helmet that were both his life and his prison. Waiting until he heard the familiar hiss of his suit being pressurized, he opened the meditation pod to find Admiral Piett waiting for him. "My apologies for disrupting you, but I'm afraid an emergency conference has been called of all commanders." he explained. Vader froze for a moment, fears of all potential reasons to call an all ships conference… something that held great potential danger if the Empire were screening comm frequencies.

"Do you know what this is about Admiral?" he asked. Piett shook his head.

"I'm afraid not my Lord. I only know we received an emergency signal." he said. Vader frowned beneath his mask and nodded his understanding at the other man as he made his way to the comm centre, Piett at his side. Opening the comm frequencies he waited as the various commanders faces appeared… Mon Mothma, Dodonna, Rieekan, Ackbar… they were all there. Leia appeared in the comm centre a moment later, her face mirroring the fear he felt.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We received a distress signal from Motexx. It was sent out on a wide band frequency so that any ship in the system or near it would intercept it. One of our x-wing pilots Capatain Antilles stumbled into it." Rieekan explained.

"What kind of distress signal?" Vader asked, the vague threat he had been feeling growing stronger. He noticed his daughters eyes widen with fear.

"Surely they have not moved to use the Death Star on more innocent systems?" Leia asked, her voice laced with anxiety.

"No, they have not… but they have unleashed a new weapon of some type on the system." Mon Mothma said, pressing a button to show a short recording of a massive machine destroying everything in it's path. The man who had made the recording came on the screen.

"Please I beg anyone who intercepts this- we need help. Our homes are being destroyed, our people slaughtered. Anyone who receives this, please help-" the message cut off and turned to static as one of the monstrous machines caught up with the man.

"It's a trap." Vader said.

"I agree, but can we who stand for the people stand back and allow this massacre?" Ackbar asked.

"Rushing to their aid will do little good if it gets us killed too." Vader argued.

"Perhaps… but perhaps our forces might by enough time to evacuate the people." Mon Mothma suggested. "I am not proposing we fight them on their own turf." she said. Vader shook his head. It was amazing the Rebellion had lasted this long. "In any case, even if it is a trap for us, can we allow innocent civilians to suffer on our behalf?" Mon argued and Vader gave a sigh. He knew how the members would vote. Though he had no duty to go with them… he knew his daughter would never forgive him if he didn't. She had her mother's stubbornness and then some.

"I propose a different tactic." Vader said, thinking it through. "I propose we go to the system, stay just long enough to draw their fire then leave. It will set them back on our tail and away from the civilians." he said. Dodonna shook his head.

"Were it a strictly aerial force I'd agree, but their attack is ground based. We need to hold them off for at least a short time. I propose a tactic much like we have already being employing. Go in, damage as much as we can and allow the people time to escape… then we jump."

"And hope we escape before they close their net?" Vader sighed. He didn't like this plan at all, and the Force kept telling him something was very wrong… but he could not dispute from a tactical stand point the other leaders strategy. "Very well we shall set our course." he agreed reluctantly. These bleeding heart Rebels were going to be the death of him. As the comm disconnected he turned to face his daughter. "I assume this is the path you wish to follow, suicide though it is?" he asked.

"It is, and you won't convince me otherwise." Leia said and Vader shook his head laughing. "What?" she asked vaguely annoyed.

"You are not your mother's daughter for nothing." he said, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder, smiling when Leia did not push him off. "She would be proud of you." Vader added, his smile widening as his daughter stepped forward to wrap her arms around him.

"I wish I'd got to know her." she sighed.

"I am sorry my actions denied you that chance." Vader said, his voice hitching slightly with emotion as he truly held his daughter for the first time.

"Tell me about her?" Leia asked, lowering her arms and stepping back.

"We have a few days trip before we arrive at Motexx, what would you like to know?" Vader asked, thanking the Force for a chance to finally get to know his daughter.

Cold sweat formed on her brow as Mara jolted awake. Pain… suffering… death echoed in the Force. She shivered in spite of the sweltering heat from the planet which was not even chilled by the night air. Something was very wrong. Luke jolted awake next to her. "It's started." Mara said, her voice distant, lost in the emotional tide of the Force sweeping over them. Somewhere in the galaxy thousands were dying. She tried to block out their screams and agony. As she did a different sort of pain struck her. "Oh." she gasped "Oh!". Clutching her abdomen as a wave of pain crossed it.

"Mara are you ok?" Luke asked alarmed.

"It's time Luke." she said.

"Time? Time for-" he broke off his sentence as he realized her meaning.

"Get LaRone." Mara instructed between gnashed teeth. "He has some field medicine training… probably the best we have here… not ideal but- oh!" she groaned as a second wave of pain washed over her. Luke nodded and ran to wake the former trooper.

"LaRone! LaRone! We need you!" Luke called, barging into the bunks. LaRone looked at him bleary eyed and confused for a moment before taking in Luke's panic stricken expression and jolted into full alertness.

"What's wrong Skywalker?" he asked.

"It's Mara… she's in labor. I don't know what to do… she said you might be able to help." Luke responded, his voice pitched up a full octave in his worry over Mara. LaRone gave a laugh. "Breath Skywalker, leave the panting for her. Go get some cloths and some warm water." he instructed, swinging his legs off the bed and making his way to Mara's room.

"Hey Mara." LaRone said, entering the room "How you holding up?" he asked.

"Feeling like my middle got run over by a speeder but otherwise just dandy." she quipped in response. As Luke came in with water and cloths LaRone grabbed one and mopped the sweat from Mara's brow. "Thanks." she sighed. "I think this wave has passed… but it's gonna be a long night."

"It will be worth it when you get to hold your son." LaRone said pulling up a chair beside her, and holding her hand. Luke sat on the opposite side and took her other hand.

"Help me up." Mara said.

"Up?" Luke asked. "Don't you want to rest?" he asked and Mara shook her head.

"Something is coming.. I can feel it. I want this to go as fast as possible. I'm at my most vulnerable right now." she explained.

"Makes sense." LaRone agreed, helping to pull Mara upright and guide her feet to the floor. As she stood she felt a warm gush. "Looks like your water just broke." he said. Mara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really I hadn't noticed." she quipped dryly before the next wave of contractions hit her. "Shavit!" she swore, using an iron grip on LaRone's arm to keep herself upright as Luke quickly came around the bed to help support her.

"Are you sure this is best? I'm worried about you falling." Luke said anxiously.

"She's right Skywalker. It will be a bit rough on her, but keeping her upright will help the labor progress faster… and we'll be here to catch her if she falters." LaRone assured him. Luke was more anxious than Mara he observed amused. Mara was her typical all business approach…. Luke… he was all over the charts in his anxiety. He would be calm for a moment then panic at each new stage of Mara's labor.

"For the record Luke? I will vape you if you ever do this to me again." she said as the wave intensified then passed.

"Duly noted." Luke responded smiling slightly, relieved that Mara was still able to fire off quips and barbs at him. He still worried though. Mara was right. She was highly vulnerable right now. If anyone attacked while she was in labor… their ability to fight or run would be sacrificed. He would not leave Mara, no matter what. There was a lingering sense of darkness and Luke suppressed a shiver of dread. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about this.

Dropping from hyperspace above Motexx, Wes found no challenge in landing the shuttle he flew near the fighting. He winced seeing the destruction. At least he would be able to stop this suffering and senseless loss of life. He was selling his soul to do it, but ethics never were a black and white thing he realized. "Alright lets do this." he sighed and Isard nodded. Her expression was stoic, but he noticed by the clench of her jaw she seemed almost… nervous? Removing the crash webbing and exiting the shuttle they made their way through the brush to where the Rebels were actively engaged fighting a losing battle against the monstrous machines of destruction he'd learned from the data pad they held were dubbed World Devastators. They certainly were accurately named he decided.

"Who is our best bet to relay this intel to before we are caught in the cross fire?" Isard asked. Glancing through the haze of smoke and fires that burned around them Wes spotted General Dodonna.

"He'll do." he answered, motioning in the direction of the General.

"Alright lets get this done." Isard said, working her way past the rubble and bodies to the General. Wes tailed her closely knowing he'd need to intervene on her behalf quickly, before someone shot her down as an enemy.

"General Dodonna!" Wes called out once he was near enough, grabbing Isard by the arm and pulling her behind him as Dodonna lowered his blaster and aimed it at Isard. "Easy General, she's with me!" he said.

"Why would she ever join you?" Dodonna asked.

"It's a long story… we'll explain when we aren't about to be ground into bits." Wes responded. "We have what you need." he said, taking the data pad from Isard and handing it to Dodonna. "We stole the codes to shut these things down before we left." he said by way of explanation.

"You've been gone for months, and evidently have been serving the Empire" Dodonna challenged motioning to the Imperial uniform Wes wore. "How can we trust you are not now the enemy?" he asked and Wes struggled not to flinch, knowing it was true. "Perhaps I enter these codes and it kills me."

"You'll be dead period if you don't use those codes you kriffing moron. Haven't you figured out their shield are basically impenetrable?" Isard snapped. "He convinced me our best chance was with you lot, but if you are all this stupid we're better off on our own." she spat. That got Dodonna's attention.

"And why would you care Iceheart?" he asked.

"Can we talk when we aren't about to die?" she asked irritably. Dodonna glanced between the two unsure still, but in the end pulled out his commlink.

"We have some unexpected help. Beam these codes I am sending at the machines. It should shut them down." he said. They held there breath and a moment later the machines came to a grinding halt. Once he was sure they were deactivated, Dodonna turned to face Isard and Wes. "And now… we need to talk." he said.

On board the Home One a meeting was held. The various commanders and Rogue Squadron members were in attendance. The Rogues were both ecstatic to see their comrade alive, and leery of the company he now kept and the reason for his long absence in returning. Wes fidgeted nervously under the distrustful glances everyone was giving him. Isard remained the picture of calm beside him. She did not even protest having her blaster taken from her as they made sure they were unarmed entering the ship.

"I suppose you have one hell of an explanation as to why you of all people wish to join us Iceheart." Dodonna said, and Isard nodded, her expression betraying no emotion.

"I don't especially want to join you." she admitted freely "However, circumstances have left me with few options." she said.

"Circumstances?" Dodonna asked suspiciously. Isard nodded and laid a hand on her abdomen. As she did the gathered group noticed the small, but definite bump beneath her hand.

"It's a long story… but he" she said motioning to Wes "Is the father. Had I stayed I would have been killed, if I were lucky. It was just as likely I end up used for experiments… myself and my child." she explained.

"I think that would be a fitting end for you Iceheart." Wedge spat at her. He would be very curious to hear how and more to the point _why_ his former wing mate who'd undergone the same tortures as him and then some, had ended up Iceheart's lover.

"Perhaps." she agreed calmly "However it is not an end I would choose for myself."

"Fair enough." Wedge agreed.

"As I said to you General, I knew I had to escape, but I did not know where to go. He believed the Rebellion was our best option. We figured this would be the most likely place to find you when I overheard discussion of a plan to test new weapons on the planet. Kriffing bleeding hearts the lot of you… but it did safe us the trouble of searching the galaxy for you." Isard explained.

"Rather convenient just happening to hear of an attack when you are supposedly planning an escape." Wedge challenged. She merely shrugged in respond.

"Hardly." she said. "My relationship with the Emperor prior to this mess meant he would freely speak his plans around me without a second thought. It was a simple task from there to record the override codes and take a shuttle before he could realize what I planned." Wedge made a face at the mention of her relationship and eyed Wes who shrugged. Then again Wedge considered, this _was_ the same pilot who had a one night stand with a bothan. Perhaps in light of that and the fact Iceheart had doubtless been his only interaction, maybe it wasn't so surprising Wes had tried… and apparently succeeded in winning her over. Wes always did have crazy tastes in women. He'd still get the full story out of his former wing mate when the meeting was over. If past experience was anything to go by, it was one hell of a story.

"You can understand our skepticism." Mon Mothma said and Isard nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course. I would be as doubtful were you to come to me claiming you wished to join the Empire." she said. "I actually rather appreciate you are not resorting to the methods I would utilize to ascertain you were being truthful." she commented and Wedge flinched recalling all too vividly the methods she used.

"Be that as it may, we will need to monitor you until we can be sure you truly are an ally." Mon Mothma said.

"Fair enough. I thank you for allowing me a chance. I realize many of you hold grudges against me for my actions in service of the Empire." Isard said "I can assure you I will co-operate fully with whatever it is you require to trust me." she said. Wes watched silently amazed how she could so easily lie and sound so perfectly believable. If he didn't know the truth he'd believe her too.

"If it's alight with you, we'd like to request they stay with us." Wedge said. "Once a Rogue always a Rogue right?" he asked Wes, who nodded mutely. He'd not expected to be welcomed back at all. His fellow Rogues were skeptical of him, and rightly so, but they seemed willing to at least hear him out.

"I have no issue with this. I presume the pair of you wish to stay together?" Rieekan asked watching them both carefully. To her credit, Isard did not falter in her act at all.

"Of course." she said "Presuming the presence of a woman in the Rogue Squadron bunks will not pose an issue." As she spoke she shifted herself slightly so she leaned against Wes, and he wrapped an automatic arm around her. The slight display of affection seemed to convince everyone for the moment.

"So long as you two aren't keeping us up all night kriffing, we have no issue with it." Wedge said.

"Speak for yourself Wedge, I'd pay to see that." Hobbie commented.

"And this is why I'm Captain." Wedge retorted and Wes laughed.

"Glad to see the Rogues haven't changed while I was gone." he said.

"Looks like you have though. Who ever thought we'd see Wes Janson settled down with a lady? Even if we question your tastes… never figured you'd be the first of us to settle down." Wedge said. "If this meeting is done I'd like to take these two to the mess hall and get their story of how the kriff they got together, because from what I know of both… this is gonna be one hell of an entertaining tale." he said. Isard raised an eyebrow at him and allowed a small smile to play across her face.

"Generals? Admiral?" she queried, facing the group of assembled leaders.

"You are dismissed. We will contact you when we have more questions." Rieekan said.

"You know where to find me." Isard said casually, allowing her hand to intertwine with Wes's as they walked over to the Rogues. He hated her for it, but he had to admit she was one hell of an actress… and he tried not to think on how her gentle casual affections affected him.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Just a couple chapters from the end now. :D They will be posted pretty soon. The next chapter is already partially written. The final couple chapters will introduce a couple more characters. Cookies if you can guess who. ;) _

Mara rested against the wall panting. This was taking too long. Every minute she could feel the darkness creeping closer. She had wanted to take off, make a random jump anywhere but here… but LaRone had argued against it. If they needed med facilities they would be out of luck in hyperspace, and he refused to gamble that there would be no complications. "Come on Ben… work with me here." she sighed pacing restlessly. LaRone had gone to speak with the local medic and see if there was anything they could do to speed things up. He'd wanted something to ease her pain as well, but she had refused and focused on using the Force to help her. She knew it meant she could not keep herself shielded fully, drawing on the Force so heavily, but a flicker of intuition told her it didn't matter anyways. Whatever happened now would be the will of the Force. She would do all she could, but in the end only the Force could alter her fate. The visions had grown stronger and she had a sinking feeling she knew what awaited her. "LaRone… where are you?" she asked to the empty room. She shivered suddenly cold as she felt darkness and malice drawing closer. It was waiting til she was at her weakest to strike.

"Mar, how you holding up?" Luke asked, poking his head in the room.

"This isn't working. Luke… something's wrong." she sighed.

"I know… I can feel it." he said.

"I want to run… but I don't think it will help now… I think it's too late Luke." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that Mara." he said, pulling her close. "We'll find a way. We always do." he assured her, but she shook her head.

"Not this time Luke… I can feel…" a flicker of recognition crossed her face "Lumiya. She's out there Luke. Even if we try take off now… she'll just shoot us down. If we don't try leave, she'll come and take us the moment I can't fight. We're kriffed no matter what we do." she sighed. "She knows it too."

"Then why doesn't she come down here?" Luke asked.

"Because, it's not her style. Don't take the shot unless you are sure you've got a clean hit. I pulled her records after she attacked you. She trained at Carida. The instructor who trained her trained me too… just a lot younger. Know your enemy… know your target. The smallest detail can make the difference." Mara explained. "Luke, my vision… I didn't see you. Maybe it's a sign… Maybe we should split up so she can only take one of us." she suggested. Luke shook his head.

"No Mara. We are in this together. For better or for worse I am sticking with you." he said seriously.

"That a proposal farm boy?" she asked dryly. "Because you picked one hell of a time to-" her sentence was cut short as he kissed her deeply. When he released her for air he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Any chance it can be a proposal and wedding vows in light of the situation?" he asked and Mara laughed and shook her head.

"Only you Luke… only you." she said laughing.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"It's a yes to both farm boy." she said. "For better or for worse." she echoed as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

The mess hall of Home One was a bustling hall of chaos, especially as word spread quickly about the strange pair that had shown up during the battle and joined them. Isard kept herself close to Wes, keeping with her role in this charade, her face remaining an impassive mask. For his part Wes was rather nervous and it showed. Thankfully the Rebels mistook the reason for his nerves as fear he would not be welcomed back… and not the fact he would be lying to and betraying his friends. Shoving a glass of whyrens at Wes, Wedge asked the question on everyones minds. "Ok spill it. How the kriff did _this_ happen?" he said motioning between them. Wes faltered for words to try explain the whole convoluted mess, not sure how much to say or not. Isard observed his reaction and quickly spoke up to cover for him.

"Food poisoning." she responded smirking slightly. Beside her Wes gulped down the whyrens and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" Wedge asked, confused. Fortified Wes found his voice.

"She's not kidding. They were using me as a test subject for some sort of pheromone… thing. Anyways, it was in the food. It's a long story as to the how and why but she ended up stuck in a confined space with me annoying the kriff out of her, strung out on drug laced food… and well… she figured out it was probably the food-" Wes explained as Wedge suddenly caught on and laughed. Hobbie caught on a moment later and laughed too. Once they calmed enough to speak, Hobbie spoke.

"You actually used yourself as a test subject Iceheart?" he asked, still laughing at the horrible irony of the situation.

"In retrospect it wasn't the best idea." she admitted. "However _you_ try be stuck with him being a love sick pup for days on end. Anything that might shut him the kriff up starts to look like a good idea." she grumbled.

"I can imagine." Wedge laughed "Poor Wes seems to suffer from getting the whammy put on him far too often. That was how he spent the night with a bothan too. Broke the poor girl's heart." he said and Wes frowned at him.

"You really aren't going to let me live that down are you?" he asked.

"Not on your life." Wedge said. "So what happened then?" he asked. Isard and Wes shared a glance before Isard spoke up.

"Somewhere in is drug hazed state he pledged his undying allegiance to me. After we got out he was too stubborn or proud to back down on it when I called his bluff… so I had him instated as my assistant. As he had no official rooms of his own, he stayed with me… and things just… happened. I'm not even quite sure when or how, but somehow he won me over… or wore me down… more the latter I think... and now we're here." she said. As she spoke Wedge observed them. As near as he could tell watching them Isard was telling the truth. It seemed so strange… so unlikely… but the way they moved together there was no doubting they were indeed lovers. He still felt something was missing… something didn't quite fit… but on the surface he could see nothing obviously wrong. As he replayed Isard's words mentally he realized the meaning of them. As his eyes reflected understanding, Wes abruptly looked away uncomfortable, and Wedge knew.

"So you traded sides for the love of a woman?" he asked pointedly. Wes still refused to meet his eye as he answered.

"I did what I had to do to survive." he said irritatedly, though his expression was pained.

"Wes… what did you do?" Wedge asked, horror creeping into his voice.

"He did as I commanded him to. That is all you need know." Isard cut in, halting Wedge's interrogation.

"That's not good enough for the commanders." Wedge said, once he recovered from his startlement at Isard protecting Wes. _Why_ she was protecting him was a good question he thought to himself. Was it out of actual caring, something he doubted her capable of, or to keep him from saying something?

"And why not?" she challenged. Wedge stared at her stonily, not backing down. "What the kriff do you think he did? You _know_ what I do. I made him do my grunt work. Figure it out from there." she snapped. Wedge clenched and unclenched his jaw several times before responding, remembering all too well _exactly_ what it was she did.

"Are you claiming full responsibility for his actions Iceheart?" he asked.

"Does it matter if I do or I don't? You obviously want a villain. You all hate me anyways… so why not make it me?" she retorted. "You can bring up old grudges, or you can accept this is a war. We each have done what we believed is right. I came here to help- and _have_ helped. You can accept my help, or cast me aside for my past actions. Those are your choices Captain Antillies. What will it be?" she asked, her mis matched eyes flashing with rage as she stood, her fists clenched to her sides.

"Much as I hate to admit it.. she has a point." Hobbie sighed. Her point made, Isard blew out a calming breath and settled back down in her seat, closing her eyes and trying to cool her temper as Wes rubbed her shoulders to help calm her, understanding what she needed perfectly.

"Look Wedge, it's been a long few days for us, and we'd really like to rest. Why don't we continue this talk tomorrow when tensions aren't so high." Wes said.

"Yeah, get some rest." Wedge sighed. "I assume you still know where the Rogues bunks are?" he asked. "We had filled your bunk with a new recruit but…" he broke off sadly and Wes nodded his understanding at Wedge's meaning. "So I guess you have it back."

"I'm sorry Wedge." Wes said. Wedge wasn't sure if it was for the loss of the pilot or for his actions under the Empire, doing whatever he needed to do to keep himself alive, but it didn't really matter in the end he realized, as he watched the odd pair make their way to the pilots bunks. Kriff it all, but Iceheart was right. Wes had done what he needed to do… and however much he might hate her for what she had done… she _had_ helped them. They had accepted Vader into their midst as he worked to redeem his wrongs. Was accepting her any different? If she truly meant to change her ways and help, he realized there was no difference… only his personal bias with what he has endured at her hands.

A sleek shuttle waited in orbit, it's lone occupant sitting cross legged, meditating, waiting to strike. Soon the Force told her. Soon she would prove her worth and take Jade and Skywalker down. Soon she would have her revenge. Soon. Like a nexu stalking it's prey she waited patiently for the right moment to strike, enjoying the flickers of fear from Jade. She _knew_ she was being hunted… and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It made all she had suffered worth it to live to feel the former Hand's terror and helplessness. It would not be long now. Jade didn't know only a single shuttle waited. She might try run if she did. Lumiya manipulated the dark side to highten her fear, make her believe it was hopeless to try run. It would not be long now she knew. Very soon Jade would not be able to run even if she wanted to. She would be utterly helpless. Skywalker might try fight, but she had already proven once who was the better fighter…. and she knew he would never gamble Mara's life. He'd surrender first. As her comm link beeped she glared at it for a moment before resigning herself to answer it.

"What?" she snapped at the Chiss who appeared.

"I would have thought you more familiar with protocol." Thrawn responded calmly chiding her.

"I would have thought someone who works so closely with his Majesty would be familiar with what can happen if one angers a Sith." she retorted.

"And I might be concerned were you actually a full Sith, and not a half a galaxy away." he said cooly, allowing her to fume for a moment before continuing. "If you are done, I simply wished to inform you if our plant has done her job the Rebels will be heading directly to your location if your locator is working correctly." Thrawn explained.

"Why here?" she asked irritated.

"Really?" Thrawn inquired "I'm surprised you didn't sense it." he commented. He waited a moment to see if she might respond and give him an opportunity to learn more about the Sith, but she gave no reaction. "I have been massing ships just outside the system. I will be jumping with my fleet behind the Rebels. When they drop from hyperspace they will be pinned between the two fleets. There will be no escape." he explained calmly. "I would propose you finish whatever your goal is there and clear the system before then. With as many ships will be engaged I can not ensure your safety from fire- friendly or unfriendly."

"Let me worry about my safety." Lumiya snapped. "My mission here outweighs yours in importance by far."

"We shall see." Thrawn responded.

Sleep was short lived, as Wes knew it would be. Whatever Palpatine had planned, he knew there had to be a reason he had attacked a loyal planet beyond inserting spies. He wondered if Isard had figured the same. He wanted to ask her, but there was no way without blowing cover and she wasn't ready to trade sides just yet. Alarms sounded throughout the ship as the Imperial fleet launched their attack. Wrapping a protective arm around Isard and gripping the bed frame with the other he kept them from pitching off the bunk as the Mon Cal cruiser rocked with the impact of ISD turbo lasers. She shot him a quick glare and he released her, allowing them to stand and make their way to the command centre. "Know anything about this?" Rieekan asked suspiciously.

"They must have tailed the shuttle." Wes answered quickly. Rieekan gave him a skeptical look, but let it slide.

"Do you have any updated intel on the location of the Imperial fleet Iceheart? We need to jump out of here to a safe location. If you want to help, now is the time to prove yourself." he asked. Isard nodded and after seeking permission with a meaningful glance, connected her data pad to the holoprojector and pulled up a galactic map.

"The primary fleet is centred in the Core and Deep Core. There isn't much around the Rim right now. They are anticipating Vader is bold enough to launch a direct attack on Coruscant and are working to secure it." she responded, marking off locations on the map. "If you want my input I'd take us to the Corvis Minor system." Rieekan raised an eyebrow at her, recalling Vader had mentioned Luke was there.

"Why there?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's the least guarded place in the Empire for the simple fact nothing has ever happened there. It's something of a joke within Imperial Palace." she explained. Well that matched with what he knew from conversations with Vader.

"The blaster hidden in the case for this History of Corvis Minor?" Rieekan asked and Isard managed to look startled for a moment.

"How did you- of course. You are in contact with Vader." she said, seeming to recover herself. He still felt a lingering doubt at her words, but they needed to act quickly. Corvis Minor seemed as good a place as any and she had been fully cooperative and understanding… and she had thus far helped. He would have to take her at her word for now.

"Thank you for your input. I will consider that in planning." he said watching for a reaction but she gave none. Either she was being honest or was a very good actress. Only time would tell.

"Of course." she responded. "Let me know if I might be of further assistance." Isard said. Rieekan studied her trying to figure her out. Her expression betrayed nothing. That she had not requested to take her shuttle seemed to imply for now at least she was not guiding them into a trap. Whatever Iceheart may be, she was not suicidal enough to lead them into a trap with herself on board. It was still possible she was a spy however.

"I will let you know. For now however, I require privacy for a conference." he said and she nodded.

"Of course. You don't trust me." she responded. "I understand." Isard said, turning and making her way out of the room. "I'll keep myself to the Rogue bunks unless requested." she called over her shoulder as she left with Wes tailing her. It was curious Rieekan observed. One used to not be able to shut Wes up… now he was near mute. Wedge had told him as much of what he could get out of him, and it didn't sound especially positive. The question came down to how much of the former Rogue's silence was due to guilt over his actions… and how much might be conflicting emotions if he truly had traded sides as he betrayed them. Sighing he flicked on the comm.

"We are outgunned badly. I propose we jump as soon as possible." Rieekan said.

"I concur." Dodonna said "Do you have a location in mind?"

"Our reputed allies suggested Corvis Minor. Isn't that where Skywalker is?" he asked.

"You are thinking either it truly is the safest location, or Skywalker is sitting in a trap he doesn't even know about and thinking we should find out which? Aid him if he needs it?" Dodonna asked and Rieekan nodded.

"That's my theory on the matter." he confirmed.

"I'll send jump co-ordinates out." Dodonna said before disconnecting the comm.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: All the pieces are in motion now! The next chapter will be mainly battle and will take a little bit longer to write. There will be one final chapter after that I think as I don't want to smoosh too much into one chapter, and then Balance will start. Thanks for all the continued support in writing this. I'm still figuring out Jerec's voice, so apologies if he seems a little ooc. I'm not very familiar with him. Reviews are loved :D_

Vader slammed his fist into the console when he was updated on the situation at hand. Did these Rebels ever think? He knew Iceheart too well. Whatever she'd convinced the Rebel leader of he knew she had an alternate agenda. At the first course correction he had insisted upon splitting their forces once again. If the Rebels wanted to walk into a trap, let them. He would protect his own men. Han, Chewie and Leia were the only Rebels remaining on the Executor, or any of the Star Destroyers. The rest of the Rebel pilots had gone back to the various Rebel ships. He would miss a few members of the Rogue Squadron… they reminded him much of himself in his youth. His own TIE pilots had all been recalled to his ships. A couple pilots and officers had requested to remain with the Rebels and he allowed them that. Once the transfers were completed they made the final jump towards Corvis Minor. The Force warned him of the danger there. He did not know what it was exactly… only the Dark Side was growing stronger there. He would go however, long enough to get his son and Jade out. He could not leave them sitting in a clear trap. He only hoped the jaws of the trap had not closed by the time they arrived.

"Lord Vader?" Admiral Piett said, approaching him.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked.

"We are receiving a transmission… it's an Imperial frequency sir." Piett said. That caught Vader's attention. Who would have the gall though?

"Put it through." Vader commanded. Piett nodded.

"Yes sir." he said, turning to the comm board and opening up the receiver. As he did a face Vader knew too well appeared.

"Greetings Lord Vader." the Chiss who greeted him said.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Vader returned in acknowledgement. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To see if I can't secure your peaceful surrender before I am forced to destroy you. You see his Majesty would prefer you were taken alive, and such things are difficult to ascertain in battle." Thrawn explained calmly.

"Surely you have studied me enough to know I never surrender, even when the odds are against me." Vader responded, considering how far the Admiral's ship might be and if it were possible to Force choke him through the hologram.

"I've also studied you enough to know speaking to you without protection from your skills is foolish Lord Vader, so you can stop debating if you can kill me from here." Thrawn said, anticipating the Sith Lord's temper. Though he could not see his face, he could see the man clenching his fist in anger. "You see my little pet keeps me quite safe from your powers." he explained stroking the ysalamiri draped across his shoulders. "But by all means, try it if you must." In his irritation Vader did just that. Naturally it had no effect, the ysalamiri keeping Thrawn quite safe.

"If you have studied me that much you should know I do not surrender." Vader said, still fuming.

"It's true, Anakin had a nasty habit of going against orders to win a battle. He got lucky on many occasions. Luck does not however a sound battle plan make Lord Vader." Thrawn commented, observing the Sith lord's anger at the mention of his former name.

"I would advise you address me by my title. You won't always have your ysalamiri to protect you… and the Force is not the only weapon at my disposal." Vader warned lowly.

"As you wish Lord Vader." Thrawn said casually, not allowing the menacing Sith Lord to ruffle him. "Are we at an enpass then?" he asked.

"It would seem we are." Vader rumbled in response. "I gather a proposition to take the forces at your disposal to turn the tides of this war would be a pointless proposition?" he asked and Thrawn nodded.

"I will not support you in this effort. I will follow his Majesty's orders as I believe him the best option for the galaxy in light of the threat we face." he explained.

"And what is this threat you refer to?" Vader asked, faltering for a moment.

"He never told you then?" Thrawn asked. "Curious." he commented before shrugging his shoulders and continuing. "You will learn soon enough I suppose, provided you survive your lack of ability to see reason."

"Perhaps." Vader said before shutting off the comm without a further word. He turned to face Piett "You have the bridge Admiral. I must meditate on this." he said before striding off down the halls, his cloak billowing behind him.

Though most on board the Home One regarded her with a mixture of curiosity and skeptisim, she was surprised to find only a handful directed any outright hostilities towards her. Even those who did kept themselves curbed fairly well. Certainly those she had actively tortured had reason to hate her and she did not fault them for it. Instead she simply took steps to learn where they spent much of their time, and avoided them as best she was able on the confines of a ship with only a single mess hall. She was still however caught off guard during the transfers when a voice addressed her angrily. "The kriff are you doing here you Imperial schuta?" a man with dark hair and green eyes asked. She didn't recognize him… though his face seemed vaguely familiar.

"You obviously know who I am, and I make no pretences to be anyone else lest you are thinking of comming security, but the question remains who are you to address me in such crude terms?" Isard asked imperiously. The man laughed bitterly.

"You really don't know?" he asked.

"Should I?" she countered.

"I would think so, seeing as you became Director after that little incident on Draknell where you held my father in a choke-collar." he responded. The pieces fell into place then.

"Hal Horn… the CorSec officer. You are his son." she observed and the man nodded. "How is your father anyways?" she asked with a false politeness.

"Name is Corran, and my father is dead." he said "Now we have cleared that up, care to explain why loyal Imperial scum like you is here?" Corran asked harshly. Before Isard could respond, Wes and Wedge came out of the mess hall and intervened.

"Ease up Corran." Wedge said "I don't like it either, but she checks out so far. Isard shot Wes a questioning glance, wondering what he'd been talking with the Rogue leader about, but Wes shrugged it off. _Later_ he mouthed.

"Who'd the new recruit?" Corran asked, noticing Wes.

"Not a new recruit. Old Rogue returning to duty" he explained. "Took a few months to win her over." he said motioning to Isard as he stepped to stand by her side. Corran's mouth open and closed a few times gaping.

"You are why that schuta is here?" he asked "Do you have any idea what she does? How heartless a bitch she is?" Corran pressed. Observing the growing tension Wedge intervened.

"He knows Corran. He spent over a month being tortured by her before he started winning her over. It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later." Wedge said. Corran looked at him doubtfully but shrugged.

"So basically he suffered brain damage is what you are saying?" Corran said. Before either Wes or Wedge could react, Isard snapped. It wasn't that she especially cared about Wes and defending his character, but she was tired of the Corellian's insults. Drawing back she punched him hard, her well practiced fist finding and breaking his nose and sending him staggering backwards cupping his nose. "Kriff! What in the nine Corellian hells was that for?" he asked angrily. "Wedge you aren't gonna stand for that are you?"

"Can't say I didn't see it coming." Wedge said, shaking his head. "I'm amazed you got away with throwing as many insults as you did before she lost her cool." he commented and Isard smirked. Turning his focus to her, Wedge met her eyes "That doesn't mean you get off entirely. He _did_ deserve it… but rules are rules as I'm sure you can appreciate. You are both being written up… and placed on kitchen duty _together_ until you can learn to get along. I won't have fighting in my ranks."

"There is no kriffing way I'm working with that schutta in any form." Corran protested.

"Then you can have an extra week of kitchen duty. Want to keep arguing Corran?" Wedge challenged and Corran sighed.

"You're the boss." he said, stalking off down the hall ways. Wedge sighed, his role as Captain wearing at him. He agreed far too much with Corran's assessment, but he could not let it show. It had been his stupid idea to bring Wes, and thus Iceheart since the two were rarely apart into the Rogues. Now he had to do his duty and maintain order, no matter what his personal feelings.

"I'm impressed." Isard commented, disrupting his thoughts.

"Impressed?" Wedge asked mildly startled. He would have expected her to be fuming like Corran was, but instead he found her leaning against the bulkhead the picture of calm, though her sharp calculating eyes still unnerved him as he met her gaze.

"You maintain order even at the expense of your personal feelings. Were I still in the Empire I'd recommend you for promotion with your own fleet. You would be a model fleet commander." Isard said. Mentally she considered doing just that if he survived the trap. If his loyalties could be swayed, he would be a valuable asset to the Empire.

"Well this isn't the Empire… and I hope you aren't having doubts about your loyalties." Wedge responded.

"Wouldn't you in my shoes? Not doubts, but perhaps… I miss it." Isard said, and Wedge gave a sigh. Much as he wanted to hate her, he felt a small measure of compassion. He knew she had grown up around Imperial Palace, that the Empire had been her life and purpose even as a child. Wes had told him as much when he'd interrogated him about Iceheart. Her world had crumbled around her because of one thing, and yet she stood by calmly, knowing she was hated, letting the pilots sling barbs at her so long as they didn't take it too far. She was no push over, but she was trying to fit in. Ultimately Wes probably was her only friend here he realized. Though she'd never admit it or show weakness, that was why she stayed so close to him he was sure now. He tried to imagine himself suddenly flung into the Empire, branded as a Rebel. As he thought it he realized Wes had struggled through that already. He understood what she was going through. As he reflected on it he respected them both. He'd not been thrilled to learn some of what Wes had done for the Empire, and could tell there was more he held back that clearly pained him… but as he put himself in their shoes he had to admit he respected them.

Against Mara's wishes and LaRone's pleading, the village medic had accompanied the former trooper back to the ship. The brew the elderly woman had given her tasted awful, but Mara did have to admit it seemed to be working. It was perhaps too little too late, but she could still hope. "It's going to be time to push very soon. Are you ready my dear?" the woman asked. Mara nodded weakly.

"Where's Luke?" she asked. "I want him here for this. LaRone too soon as he gets back from his supply run. Hopefully he doesn't take too long." she sighed.

"I'll go find him for you dearie." the woman said, making her way out of the room. As she did, Mara slumped against the wall. She was tired… so tired. Suddenly the room wobbled and she felt weak.

"Luke! LaRone!" she called but if they answered she heard nothing in response. Only the thrust of repulsers and the lurch of a ship lifting off were the sounds she heard before she lost consciousness entirely.

When she came to she found herself in a cell. Luke and the troopers were bound in an adjoining cell… and to her horror she saw the crumpled body of the village medic. She tried to reach out to the Force but felt nothing. Spotting the ysalamiri she knew why… she also knew that gave her an advantage sooner or later. She had no doubt who her captor was… and Lumiya suffered a critical issue… she was far more reliant on the Force than she was. _Know your enemy_ Mara thought to herself. Glancing around the cell she observed unlike the others she was not fully bound. A chain tethered her to the wall by her ankle, preventing her from bolting if the cell door opened, but she was free to move about the cell. She felt a moment of panic and her hands flew to her abdomen. She was relieved to feel a kick. So they had not taken Ben from her. Not yet anyways she thought bitterly.

"I probably should have waited a little longer." Lumiya sighed, sliding into the room "However certain brutes made it nessicary to extract you sooner rather than later. The outcome is the same I suppose. It will just mean a little more exertion… or perhaps I will leave that to his Majesty." she said and Mara glared.

"Try take him. I dare you." she spat. "You know I'd have no qualms about killing you to defend him."

"No need for me to take any additional risks. I fulfilled my mission." Lumiya said calmly.

"That include killing an innocent woman?" Mara asked sharply motioning to the medic.

"She wasn't that innocent. How do you think I got you here?" she asked, and Mara swallowed hard. Smirking Lumiya nodded "Oh to be sure she didn't want to…but she was rather motivated when my cannons were aimed at the mine where her son worked along with much of the town. All those explosives…" she trailed off "I simply asked her to do her job and when you were close enough and Skywalker was on board, seal the rooms and throw a neuro-gas in, then bring the ship to meet me."

"Schutta." Mara spat at her.

"Now now, language. You are about to be a mother. Do you really want your child picking up that filthy kind of speech?" Lumiya taunted.

"Kriff you!" Mara swore.

"Tsk tsk." Lumiya said in response, enjoying the chance to torment the former Hand, knowing she could not attack her, caged, chained and blocked by ysalamiri as she was. Palpatine had ordered she be brought unharmed physically, which meant she was free to inflict as much mental torture as she wished. Shifting herself slightly closer to the cell, Lumiya allowed the light to glint off the prothetic limbs which now replaced her own. She had opted to forgo the synthiflesh covering in the last upgrade. Better shock value. "Do you see what you cost me Jade?" she asked.

"Your stupidity cost you that." Mara said, forcing herself to be calm. "Must have been one hell of a stupid failure to merit that." she said casually, causing Lumiya to fume.

"Don't be so quick to judge… your punishment still awaits you when we arrive back on Coruscant after all." she said, finally calming herself enough to speak.

"I knew the consequences of my actions and was prepared to take them the moment I chose to act." Mara responded, her green eyes blazing with defiance. "I'm not afraid of you Lumiya, I-" her retort was cut short as a strong contraction hit "Kriff" she muttered. "I can't do this alone… did you plan for this?" Mara asked between panting breaths.

"Of course. I will send the med droid in." Lumiya said calmly, pressing a button and striding from the room. Only once she was gone did Mara allow her tears to fall. She wished Luke would wake up so she didn't feel so alone in her fear of the future and misery in that all she had worked so hard for was for nothing. She was a slave once more, caged and bound with no choice but to accept her circumstance if she wished to stay alive.

Wes struggled not to sputter with surprise with Isard slammed him against the wall and kissed him passionately, ignoring the hoots and calls of the pilots around them. What the kriff had got into her? He gave a yelp as she slid her hands suggestively down his body, and he pressed her back before things could get more out of hand. "Not that I don't appreciate it but… there are people around." Wes protested and she gave a throaty laugh.

"What's the matter? Shy?" she teased and he flushed.

"Better get your girl under control… or does she wear the pants?" Corran called.

"Get a room you two seriously!" Hobbie protested.

"Hey I thought you said you'd pay to see that." someone Wes didn't recognize piped up.

"I changed my mind." Hobbie grumbled.

"Fine fine. I suppose you lot will grumble if we use the bunks?" Isard inquired, looking at the gathered pilots with challenge in her eyes. There was a mixture of yeses and noes. Rolling her eyes at the group of assembled pilots she grabbed at Wes's arm. "We can use the bunk on the shuttle." she said. "Since you are too shy to perform with an audience and not all here are willing to grant us some privacy." she sighed. As she did Wes suddenly caught onto her game and shrugged helplessly.

"As my lady wishes." he said giving a slight bow, and wincing as Isard hit him a little harder than playfully.

"Yep he's trained." Wes heard someone say as he followed Isard towards the hanger.

"Care to leave my dignity intact?" he grumbled at her. She smiled with mock sweetness in response and didn't speak until they were on the shuttle and the sound dampening was engaged. Turning the tables he pressed her into the bulkhead. "Alright, we're alone. Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Can't I just want some time with my lover?" she asked her voice sultry.

"You're serious?" he asked. "Kriff I can't keep up with your hot and cold."

"Mmm." she purred against his lips, and guided him to the bunk, pressing him down and setting herself over him. As she kissed him she murmured against his lips "Don't know if they installed monitoring."

"Oh." he mouthed understanding, following her lead and running his hands down her back before slipping them beneath her top.

"We need to be here when the fleet drops if we want to survive." she whispered between kisses. Wes stiffened at that, and she pressed him down firmly before he could jolt upright.

"What? Why?" he asked, keeping his voice lowered.

"It's a trap." she said.

Jerec stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer awaiting the signal to launch the attack. Soon the Rebels would feel the full might of the Empire against them. If all went according to plan, and the shifts in the Force told him it would, the Rebel fleet would soon drop from hyperspace. Thrawn's fleet would drop shortly behind them and engage them. When Thrawn gave the signal Jerec would move the much larger fleet he had been charged with overseeing behind the Rebel fleet, pinning them in place as they were picked off. Not that Jerec himself would see much of the battle personally. He would be directing it certainly, but not from a commander's post. No, he would guide the battle from within his meditation chamber, unifying his ships through the bonds of the Force.

"Sir… there is an incoming comm. Source is the Chimera." an officer said. Jerec had not bothered to learn his name. It was irrelevant.

"Put it through." Jerec commanded. A chiss who was empty in the Force appeared. "I assume you are Thrawn." he said.

"That is correct." Thrawn responded.

"Shall I move the fleet into position?" Jerec asked.

"Not yet. Soon. I will signal you when it is time. I only wished to relay his Majesty's orders. He seems to believe you might be effective in ensuring one ship is not destroyed in the chaos of battle." Thrawn explained.

"What ship? I will guide our forces around it, and have them press the Rebel fleet away from it as well. Wouldn't want friendly fire now would we?" Jerec said and Thrawn nodded, pulling up a holo display which hovered in front of his image.

"The SSD Executor is to be taken but not destroyed. His Majesty wishes the occupants taken captive. I am sending a shuttle with special forces for this capture. You will not be active in it as they will impact on your ability to perform your duties." he said.

"Who is this prisoner? I assume they are Force sensitive, as I gather you are sending ysalamiri." Jerec asked.

"Lord Vader." Thrawn said.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I apologize for the very long delay in getting this up. Writing battle scenes is still a pain in the behind for me. :p I've also been kept busy with other things. Hope it was worth the wait and I will be trying to update soon! Please don't kill me for some of what happens in this chapter. This chapter and the next are not happy chapters. War isn't happy and I want to keep this story as realistic as possible. _

Mara's screams were enough to rouse Luke from his drug induced sleep. He tried to lunge for her only to slam against metal before crashing face first into the duracrete floor. As reality flooded in he realized his hands were bound behind him and his feet secured together. He tried to use the Force to release his bonds and realized he could not sense the Force at all. Ysalamiri he concluded. Wriggling himself back upright into a seated position he looked in the direction of Mara's cries. She was similarly caged but lest tightly bound. A med droid was in the cell with her encouraging her to push. "Promise me you won't take him. Please promise me." she begged the droid.

"It is not in my programming to do anything but assist you mistress." the droid assured her in a modulated voice. Luke could see she was still terrified but nature was giving her few options. _When she was at her most vulnerable_ Luke recalled her saying. He wanted desperately to hold her, tell her it would be alright.

"Mara." he called out and she glanced in his direction. As she did he saw the tears staining her face. How much was from pain and how much was from fear he didn't know. All he knew is he wanted to comfort her.

"Luke…" she sighed sadly. Before she could say anything further a powerful contraction gripped her.

"You need to push now mistress." the droid said.

"What the kriff do you think I'm doing. I know that!" Mara snapped, giving a groan as instinct took over. Force or no Force she would protect her child. If the droid tried to leave the cell with it she'd dismantle it.

"Very good. You are almost there mistress. I can see the head now." the droid said and Luke considered Mara was probably entertaining homicidal urges towards it for it's mechanical politeness… or she would be if she wasn't otherwise occupied he amended. "Just one more push." the droid said, and Mara gave a grunt of pained exertion, sweating and breathing heavily. For a moment silence filled the air and then a cry rang out. Mara released the breath she had not realized she was holding. True to it's word the droid wrapped the infant in a cloth and brought it over to Mara. "Congratulations, it's a boy." the droid said handing her her son. Mara almost laughed in relief. She would have some time to recover before she was forced to fight. "Do you have a name?" the droid inquired.

"It's Ben. Ben Skywalker." Mara said smiling. "Hi Ben." she said, holding her child close. Her _child_, her _son_. It seemed so surreal, and yet all too real. As she held his tiny body close she knew she would protect him with her life. He was her life.

"Congratulations. I shall leave you to rest now." the droid said, trundling from the cell. Though exhausted, Mara stood and carried Ben to the edge of the bars.

"Look Luke… we have a son." she said, her voice awestruck. "Say hi to daddy Ben." she said.

"Oh Mara… Ben…" Luke said wistfully, inching himself as close to the bars as possible. Seeing the tears in Mara's eyes he whispered "Oh Mar… don't cry." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Luke…. I just… I wish you could be with me… hold your son." she said softly, and her heard her unspoken _hold me_ in her words. He'd never seen her look so scared or vulnerable. Not even facing Palpatine's wrath. She'd kept her head high and endured. Now… she looked so utterly defeated and it frightened him. Desperate for a topic change, the emotions becoming too much she asked "How's LaRone and Macross? Where is Quiller?"

"Besides still out cold? They don't seem hurt." Luke answered as LaRone groaned abruptly and opened an eye.

"The kriff happened? Did I black out? Please tell me I didn't faint on Mara." he asked, and inspire of the grim circumstances Mara gave a short laugh.

"You were gassed LaRone. Don't worry your dignity is still intact." she said. "You missed the show though."

"I what?" LaRone asked confused, then his eyes focused on Mara and the tiny bundle in her arms… and the cell that divided them. "Shavit, this is my fault isn't it?" he asked sadly. Mara shook her head.

"Lumiya would have found a way regardless." she said. "Not like I could have run anywhere… and at least for now Ben is safe. Where is Quiller?" she asked.

"He was still out getting the last of our supplies… so I expect he's still planet side." LaRone said.

Vader felt as Mara and Luke abruptly vanished in the Force, and fear shot through him. He'd felt no sudden fear or stress from them, so he reasoned they were not dead. It did mean they were likely captured and being confined using ysalamiri. He was too late. "Shavit!" he swore punching the bulkhead and leaving a sizeable dent in it. The troops around him shifted to give him a wide berth. They had not seen him this angry in a long time. Though many had come to trust him, none had forgot his fearsome reputation. Picking up on his rage, Leia had made her way to stand by his side.

"What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"Luke… Mara…" Vader said trying to get his emotions under control. As he said it Leia tried to reach out to her brother and felt nothing. Gasping and covering her mouth she fought for words.

"He's not… I'd know if he-" she said and Vader shook his head.

"They are alive, but captured and held with ysalamiri I believe." he explained. "There is no sense going to Corvis Minor now." he sighed.

"What about the Rebellion?" Leia asked.

"They are walking into a trap." Vader said.

"What?" Leia yelped horrified. "Have you told them?" she asked.

"I told them not to trust Iceheart. Your Rebel leaders won't listen to me however."

"I have to go and warn them. Help them." Leia insisted and Vader sighed sadly.

"They will do what they must, as must we. I shall try and make contact, but we must alter our course to ensure some of this resistance survives. I will do what I must… but you need to stay safe. I can not lose you my daughter as well." he said. Changing plans on the spot was what he did. Keeping his men alive was what he did Vader considered. How though could he… of course. "Get Captain Solo. I will need his help to ensure your safety. I will go and aid the Rebels, but I need you to take a small squadron as backup away from the fight." Vader said and Leia regarded him skeptically.

"Heard my name. What do you have in mind?" Han asked, coming up beside Leia, with the wookiee trailing close behind, apparently having followed her when she had made her panicked dash sensing Vader's rage.

"You would do anything for my daughter would you not?" Vader asked and Han nodded. "Good. Were there another way I would not ask this… but the Emperor must think her dead until the time is right." he said and Han swallowed hard following the logic through.

"And the most likely ship she would be on is the Falcon…" Han said. Leia's eyes widened as she caught on and Chewbacca gave a mournful howl. "How?" he asked.

"We will drop shortly. You and as many troops as I can spare without raising suspicion will be sent off on a shuttle. A few of our prisoners expired unexpectedly… their bodies will be dressed in your clothes lest any remains be searched. A pair of droids, one astromech who can pilot the ship will accompany them. It will fly into the cross fire and-"

"I get it. I don't want to hear the rest." Han said tersely, trying to mask the pain he felt. It was stupid. It was just a ship he told himself. "I'll start transferring supplies immediately." he said, stalking off towards the hanger, Chewie following giving low sad woofs.

Lumiya kneeled before the towering holo projection. The larger than life image of Palpatine loomed over her, but she felt no fear as se lifted her head from her bow to meet the hooded gaze. Her mission had been a success against all odds stacked against her. "I have done as you asked my Master." she said.

"Jade and Skywalker have been captured and the child is with them?" Palpatine asked and Lumiya nodded.

"Caged and confined by yslamiri. I left nothing to chance Master." she assured him. He quirked a cruel half smile.

"I'm relieved to hear no further mistakes have been made. I fear I am run out of appendages to remove from you, save one." he commented and she gave a hard swallow at the threat implied. She was not weak or fearful by nature, but she was not stupid either. She understood the implications. If she failed again, she would not survive to seek her penance.

"Of course Master." she said, recovering her voice, hating the faint quake it held for betraying her fear.

"Set a course for Coruscant immediately." Palpatine commanded.

"I already have Master." she said and flinched the moment the words left her mouth as he raised a brow at her.

"I would advise you exercise more caution in presuming to know what it is I wish. Do not forget your place." he warned and she lowered her head.

"My apologies Master. I meant no offence." she offered trying to placate him. Abruptly he gave a dismissive sigh and shrugged.

"I suppose it matters little at the moment. You have achieved your goal." he said. "I will speak with you further when you return." Palpatine said before disconnecting the comm. Kriff him. It was still all about his precious youngest Hand and Vader's son. Once they were back, Vader's son would be his focus, not her for training as a Sith. He was still favoured… and Mara, the little schutta who'd started this mess in the first place… Lumiya could only hope the death he offered her was slow and painful indeed. Stalking back to the holding cells to check on her captives. She was relieved to see Mara had indeed survived the birth. It would have been most problematic had the med droid failed or there been any complications. She observed as Skywalker pressed himself to the bars speaking softly to Mara who was curled on the floor at the back of the cell, a small bundle wrapped tight in her arms. As Lumiya stepped from the shadows, Mara became alert despite her exhaustion.

"Relax Jade. My orders are only to make sure I deliver you, Skywalker and the little brat in one piece." she said.

"Right." Mara said skeptically. "Give me a single reason to trust anything you say Shira." she snapped.

"The name is Lumiya." Lumiya snapped back at her.

"Sure right, Lady of the Sith. Don't make me laugh. You are a pawn as much as I was. You are just too stupid to see it." Mara said haughtily.

"If you are hoping to bait me into opening that cell door, it isn't happening Jade." Lumiya responded. "Unlike some naughty little Hands… I follow orders." she said.

"How's this for an order then? Kriff off schutta!" Mara snapped. Lumiya fumed, but knew she could not touch Mara. Instead of answering she spun on her heel and made her way to the cockpit to watch the star lines of hyperspace. Soon enough they would be on Coruscant and she would be rid of Mara Jade once and for all.

Mere seconds after the Alliance fleet dropped from hyperspace, Thrawn's fleet dropped hot on their tail. Explosions rocked the Home One as turbo laser fire rained down on them. Alarms sounded throughout the ship and Wes winced. He could have stopped this. He _should_ have stopped it. In the end he was too much a coward to admit he was a traitor. Even though he hadn't known til it was almost too late, he still could have left Isard with the ship, informed command like a true soldier. Instead he'd stayed with her on the shuttle, ready to make their escape. There was still time… he could do the right thing. At least go out fighting… As he wavered in his decision he felt a hand stilling him.

"Don't. You will just get yourself killed." Isard said. "We need to be gone soon."

"Do I at least have time to warn them they are sitting in the jaws of a trap?" Wes asked glumly.

"I don't know, and I wouldn't chance it. As soon as I'm able I'm leaving- with or without you." she responded firmly, her tone brooking no argument. Softer she added "I would prefer with however." Wes felt his heart breaking, torn between his loyalties.

"These are my friends." he sighed.

"Were your friends. Do you think they still will be now?" Isard asked. Wes stared at her in stony silence. Giving a sigh she relented a little. "Work with me a little and we might be able to help your friends odds a little… but we need to stay alive to do so." she said. Wes didn't break his silence until he was strapped into the co-pilot's seat, her into the pilot's before he spoke.

"What's the plan?" he asked as she shot the sleek Imperial shuttle out past the Rebel fighters.

"Calling a cease fire long enough to get this ship docked with the _Chimera_ and hope your friends are smart enough to leave." Isard said smirking.

"But why? I thought you wanted the Rebels dead." Wes said startled.

"Actually I'd much rather them captured alive. You have good soldiers. If they would serve the Empire…" she said and Wes grit his teeth. He didn't argue though. Time was of the essence. He sat back quietly as she entered the Imperial code frequencies. A moment later a man's face appeared.

"Who is this?" he asked. "Our scanners show you with the Rebel fleet. How did you get this signal?" the man demanded before he was replaced by an older moustached man.

"Madam Director Isard I presume?" the new man asked.

"That's correct… Commander Pelleon is it not?" she said and the man inclined his head. "We seek to transfer to the Chimera, but there is too much crossfire." Isard explained quietly opening a second channel so the Rebel fleet could hear this. A part of her questioned her sanity in helping these Rebels, but they were good men. Misinformed, but good soldiers none the less. "Can you hold your fire while we make the transfer?" Pelleon paused for a moment while he considered it.

"I'm afraid I can't promise anything Director. This is a war." he said and Isard grit her teeth. Shavit! This was not the plan. They were supposed to go in, gather what intel they could, make sure the fleet was pointed to the right place and get out. What the kriff was he playing at? "Aim for the aft hanger. We will aim away from you is all I can-" Pelleon broke off as more ships dropped from hyperspace. The famed SSD _Executor_ leading with a freighter that was almost as known- the _Millennium Falcon_. "I'd hurry it up Director. My orders are to engage immediately." he warned and Isard swore closing off the comm. Wes put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're out of your domain here. Let me handle this. Let me show you what a Rogue can really do." he said. Caught off guard she simply nodded and surrendered the pilot's seat to him. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and quickly gain familiarity with the controls, Wes forced the shuttle into a steep dive below the worst of the battle, rolling the shuttle to avoid Rebel and Imperial fire alike. It was a free for all, but the Rebels seemed to have got the message and were focusing mainly on evasive manoeuvres instead of engaging and he breathed a sigh of relief. They might actually make it. His friends might actually survive. Some of them he amended mentally as he saw ships explode. It was as well he was already in the gravity well of the Chimera when he saw a familiar ship jerk upwards in pursuit of a TIE- only to catch turbo laser fire and careen flaming into the edge of a Star Destroyer and explode before any occupants could escape. The _Millennium Falcon_ and with it it's equally respected occupants went up in flames.


End file.
